<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat You Better by heathsbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453193">Treat You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathsbitch/pseuds/heathsbitch'>heathsbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathsbitch/pseuds/heathsbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I know I can treat you better, than he can<br/>And any girl like you deserves a gentleman'</p><p>A girl with demons. A boy with a bad reputation. A boy soon to be corrupted. </p><p>Ivy is a girl who finds the devil at every doorstep. Demons surround her but what will happen when she's saved by a family of gangsters? She soon finds herself falling for two of the cut-throats. </p><p>One pair was a match made in Heaven. The other, a match made in Hell. Two boys will fight for her heart, but who will win?</p><p>** DISCLAIMER - This is a love triangle between Finn, Ivy and Michael. This is NOT a Finn x Michael fan-fiction. **</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Shelby &amp; Original Female Character(s), Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RUNAWAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"</b>Why the fuck did you do that? What were ya fucking thinking?<b>"</b> Alfie Solomons screamed at his daughter, Ivy. He continued to shout words of abuse at the girl and she stood there silently, heart pounding against her ribcage. Alfie had sold Ivy off to a stranger for the night because she needed to <b>'</b>be taught a lesson<b>'</b>, in his words.</p><p>But she didn't like that and she certainly didn't agree with it.</p><p>Ivy had panicked when she arrived at the man's doorstep and ended up running away without a second thought as to what her father would do when he found out.<b>" </b>You are a fucking disappointment to this family, a huge fucking mistake.<b>"</b> Her father finished off his soliloquy with a sentence that stabbed straight through the girl's heart. Ivy and Alfie had always clashed, ever since her mother left. But she still loved the man, and the feelings were reciprocated; until that last word came tumbling from his mouth. <b>"</b>I hate you!<b>"</b> Ivy finally replied. Alfie's hand came crashing down onto his daughter's cheek. She fell to the floor, her hand clutching the point of collision. Her cheek burned with pain and tears threatened to spill from her icy eyes. Her knees shook as she tried to drag herself back into a standing position. Alfie's chest heaved as he watched his daughter on the floor, a war of emotions plaguing his head, <b><em>'</em></b><em>Was that necessary?</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p>As soon as she gained her balance back, Ivy darted off to her room. Fading streaks of light from the streetlamps outside illuminated the small room. Wallpaper had begun to peel in the corners and the desk that sat in the corner was chipped with knife marks. With haste, the girl packed essential things in her bag and slipped two flip knives into either one of her boots. A gun rested in the holster strapped to her thigh for emergencies. Ivy had always been a cautious girl. Being the daughter of the infamous Alfie Solomons was a tough profession. Usually, she handled it well. But, this was the final straw. Ivy sprinted for the door, trying as hard as she could to avoid more confrontation with her father. As she hit the threshold to their home, shouts were heard from down the hallway, <b>"</b>Ivy, stop. Just think about what you're doing, yeah?<b>"</b></p><p>She didn't listen.</p><p>The door slammed behind her and the bitter London streets hit the girl like a frozen wall of ice. Goosebumps rose on her skin, a shiver sliding through her body. She was dressed in a simple shirt and long skirt with some flat boots. <b>"</b>Should've brought a jacket.<b>"</b> She whimpered to herself. She walked and walked. Ivy's boots slapped the grey pavement underneath. London was a dangerous city in the day, but she had no idea what it was like at night. Music from various clubs boomed through the streets. They stretched high into the night sky, casting eerie shadows upon her form and the foggy London streets. Callous laughter came from behind her. Ivy spun around on her heels to search for the origin of the sound. Two figures emerged from a side alley, both armed with what looked like small knives. <b>"</b>Shit.<b>"</b> She whispered although no one could hear her. They advanced on the girl.<b> "</b>What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here at this time?<b>"</b> The taller man asked, a cockney accent sending even more shivers down Ivy's spine. The other one grabbed her arms from behind her .<b>"</b>No!<b>"</b> She yelled in protest. <b>"</b>Get off of me!<b>" </b>The girl wriggled, trying to get out of his grasp.The taller man swung his knife at her. It connected with Ivy's thigh, blood seeped out of the small cut. They started to drag her into a dark alley. Fists and legs were flying everywhere. Screams erupted from the teen's throat.</p><p>But it was of no use. She had to use a slightly more violent option.</p><p>Strong arms pinned her to the dirty floor of the alley way. It scratched her once-smooth skin, more crimson liquid began to stain her arms. She felt her skirt being lifted up. Her actions became more sporadic, until she could reach her boot. A cold object touched Ivy's fingertips. She tugged at it and thrusted it into one of the men. It was her knife. Blood came spurting out of the man, a pool formed at the girl's feet, partly tainting her leather boots. She hitched her skirt up just high enough so she could reach the small revolver that rested there. Bang! Bang! The bodies slapped the floor.</p><p>Silence. Her breaths came out, short and irregular. One thought raced through her head, <b><em>'</em></b><em>What have I done?</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p>The girl's body shook and quivered, this time it wasn't the cold air. She heard shouts coming from the opening of the alley way. Ivy's legs gave way underneath her and her eyes started to droop. Arms grabbed the teen again, but they were to stop her from falling. <b>"</b>Fuck me.<b>"</b> A strong Birmingham accent came from above. The world was spinning. Colours were merging with each other. <b>"</b>What the fuck happened here?<b>"</b> Another man said from above her, in a similar accent to the other one. The man that cradled the girl stayed still. He didn't speak. <b>"</b>Tommy. Tommy!<b>"</b> The first man shouted. Then he spoke. <b>"</b>We have to get her out of here.<b>"</b> A simple instruction. <b>"</b>Did she just shoot them?<b>"</b> The second man spoke. <b>"</b>Help me.<b>"</b> The supposed <b>'</b>Tommy<b>'</b> said. No movement was heard so the man shouted again, <b>"</b>John, help me with her!<b>"</b> Her eyes gradually closed but she could feel her body being lifted up. Darkness consumed Ivy. Her consciousness drifted further and further away from her. She desperately tried to stay awake, but the void took over. The last thing she saw was a pair of piercing blue eyes.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p><b> <em>"</em> </b> <em>Remind me to never get on your bad side.</em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em> His voice echoed throughout the empty hall. </em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em>Stop lying to me Ezekiel, I'm not that good.</em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em> I complained as I gave the small revolver that once rested in my hand back to Ezekiel. The man chuckled, his voice reverberating and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He was a kind man and he never told any lies; I knew that. </em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em>I'm being serious, petal. You're incredibly talented, and lethal.</em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em> With the last words falling from his thick lips, he grabbed my small frame and started to spin me around in his arms. Small squeals came from me as well as laughter from the pair of us. </em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em>Stop, I'm getting dizzy!</em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em> I warned and so the man complied, gently placing me back on my feet. I stumbled but Ezekiel kept a hold on me to support me. </em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em>Thank you, Zeke.</em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em> I told him in a serious tone, His eyebrow twitched, </em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em>Why do you sound so serious? I only put you down.</em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em> He chuckled. </em> <b> <em>"</em> </b> <em>For everything. You've always been so kind to me and you taught me how to fight. Not to mention your wife teaching me all she knew about looking after people. I'll never forget anything about you.</em> <b> <em>" </em> </b> <em>I beamed. Tears brewed in the dark eyes of Ezekiel, his arms wrapping around me once more to pull me into a hug.</em></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>She woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was only a dream, a memory, a lost memento.</p><p>The bed was comfortable, but foreign. Light flooded the basic room. Curtains hung above the chipped window sill. A shirt hung from the chair that sat at the old wooden desk. A cap hung on the back of the door. Something shiny was slightly poking out from it. Strange, <b><em>'</em></b><em>Where am I?</em><b><em>' </em></b>Panic seeped through the small girl. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Where am I? Am I with the men that tried to rape me? Where am I?</em><b><em>'</em></b>Then she remembered. She had killed those men and three different ones found her. They were from Birmingham, she thought, one of them was called Tommy, the leader presumably. Ivy tried to sit up but pain coursed through her small frame. Her eyes drifted to her arms. Cuts and bruises lay scattered over them. But there was no blood, someone had cleaned them. The door opened and a man with dark hair stepped in. <b>"</b>Good. You're awake.<b>"</b> He said. She tried to sit up again, she wanted to defend herself. She didn't know if the man was dangerous or not. <b>"</b>It's alright, you can relax. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it by now.<b>"</b> He sat on the bed next to Ivy and grunted in the process. She could see his face clearer now. She thought that it was the man that caught her, Tommy. He had the same piercing blue eyes. His jaw was sharp and his lips were thick and pursed but chapped. <b>"</b>Are you alright?<b>"</b> The girl nodded, scared to speak. The man put his large hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, she flinched. <b>"</b>I'm not going to hurt you. We want to help you,<b>"</b> We? Who else was here? <b>"</b>Now, can you tell me what happened in that street? The night we found you.<b>"</b></p><p>The pictures came flooding back into her mind. The bodies. The blood. The barbarity. Nausea pooled in her stomach. <b>"</b>It's alright if you can't tell me now. We can speak later.<b>" '</b>Tommy<b>'</b> stood up and walked over to the door.<b> "</b>I have some business to attend to now. Get some rest.<b>" </b>And with that, he left. Ivy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nothing made sense.</p><p>She lied in that bed for roughly ten minutes before she got bored. So, she decided to go exploring. The man said he had business to do so he was out, that meant that she was probably home alone. Groaning in pain, Ivy managed to drag herself from the bed and to the mirror on the other side of the bleak room. <b>"</b>Shit,<b>"</b> She breathed out with a laugh; a large purple bruise covered half of her right cheek. A deep gash ran along the corner of her eyebrow and her bottom lip was split. She ran her injured hands over the wounds on her face then smirked. <b><em>'</em></b><em>At least I fought back.</em><b><em>'</em></b>She thought. The girl wore the same clothes from the day before, at least, she thought it was the day before. Her shirt was ripped at the sleeves, though, and tainted with blood. Her skirt was still fully in-tact. She no longer wore her boots which meant that she didn't have her knives to hand. She quickly lifted up her skirt to check if her holster and gun was still there. The holster was but the gun wasn't. Her eyes briefly scanned the room in search for the weapons, just in case she needed to defend herself from the strangers. They were nowhere to be found along with her bag. He must've taken them. Smart.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of the teen. She stumbled out of the room and started to explore the stranger's house. She was stood in a dark corridor with a steep staircase stretched out in front of her. She knew it was rude to go snooping around a stranger's house, but she was a very curious person. On the walls were pictures, some holding quotes from the Bible and some holding family photos. There was this one picture at the bottom of the stairs, though. Three men stood side by side, all in uniform. One of them the girl recognised to be the man that came into the room, Tommy. The other two must've been the others in the alley. She smiled at the picture. The men that were in that photo were probably completely different now. No one really came back from the war, but at least they fought for their country. Ivy moved into the kitchen. Green decor lit up the room. The smell of smoke and whiskey filled her nose.</p><p>Her ears pricked at the voices that she heard. She was alone in the room as she had been through the rest of the house. She turned around to look at the wall where the voices were coming from. A huge, velvet curtain hung there. The girl laughed at how obvious it was. Pulling it back, Ivy saw a double door hidden behind it. <b>"</b>Interesting.<b>"</b> She mumbled to herself.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, she opened the doors. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a very large number of men stood in the secret room. They stopped talking and all stared at the small girl. <b>"</b>Tommy!<b>"</b> A man with a wonky hat yelled <b>"</b>She's awake.<b>"</b> She looked around the room. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Is this a betting shop?</em><b><em>' </em></b>Ivy thought. A green board with multiple names and numbers scribbled on it sat at the opposite end of the room. Rooms with bars for walls were dotted around as well. There seemed to be an orange hew to the room which danced with the shadows of the workers.</p><p>A boy, similar to Ivy's age, walked in from around the corner. He had pursed lips, auburn hair and was wearing a similar cap to the one she had seen in the bedroom. His eyes immediately met hers and his lips twitched. Her heart pounded against her chest, but the world went silent. Someone was shaking her shoulders but she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy.</p><p><b>"</b>Oi, are you alright?<b>"</b> The man with the wonky hat was the one shaking the girl. Up close, he was quite handsome. Bright eyes, although not as bright as Tommy's, and thick lips. He was one of the soldiers from the photo, the youngest of the three by the looks of it. <b>"</b>Tommy wants you in his office.<b>"</b> She didn't move because she didn't know where Tommy's office was. The man in front of her realised this and shouted to the boy that had previously caught her eye. <b>"</b>Finn, take her to Tommy's office. He wants to speak to 'er.<b>"</b></p><p>The boy, Finn, came closer to Ivy and tripped in the process. His face flushed a bright shade of red. She tried to contain her giggles, but still didn't move. <b>"</b>Alright Finn boy, keep your cock in your pants.<b>" </b>Finn's face turned an even darker shade of crimson at the comment and lightly took her arm in his hand.<b> "</b>Come on.<b>" </b>He said timidly. He led the girl to a very well decorated room. A tall woman with short, dark hair sat at a desk,<b> "</b>She can go straight in.<b>" </b>She told Finn. He very quickly let go of her and dashed back to the other room. Ivy hesitated before opening the door.</p><p>The room was fairly large. Golden decorations scattered the rim of it. A small table lay in the centre, three chairs sat neatly underneath it. This room was nicer than the entirety of the house. If he could afford a room like this, why couldn't he get a better house? With caution, the teenager walked up the steps that led to his desk. <b>"</b>I see you're up and about. Sit down,<b>"</b> She looked at the plush chair in front of her before sitting down. She winced in pain; her injuries crippled her small body. His gaze bore through the girl. Tommy scared her in a way. He had a very dominant air about him. He reminded Ivy of her own father, in a strange way.</p><p><b>"</b>What's your name?<b>"</b> Tommy asked, leaning onto his desk. <b>"</b>Ivy, sir. Ivy Solomons.<b>"</b> His eyebrow twitched at her last name. Clearly he recognised it. <b>"</b>Any relation to AlfieSolomons?<b>" </b>His brow furrowed as he intently listened for an answer.<b> "</b>Yes, he's my father.<b>" </b>Panic began to seep through the girl, how did he know her father? Who was this man? <b>"</b>Why aren't you with him?<b>"</b> Tommy lent back in his chair but his ears were still pricked, keen to hear what the Solomons girl had to say. <b>"</b>I-I ran away.<b>"</b> The girl stuttered as her heart slammed against her chest. Tommy pulled a small, silver tin from his pocket as he processed her words. <b>"</b>Why?<b>"</b> A cigarette was pulled from the case, a lighter then held up to its end. The man's eyes met the girl again as he slipped it into his mouth. Ivy tried to think of something to say, <b><em>'</em></b><em>He can't know the truth, I can't go back to Alfie.</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p><b>"</b>Why did you run away, Ivy?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>H-he used to beat me and we got into another argument. I-I just couldn't take it anymore.<b>"</b> Tears began to slip from her eyes, tiny sobs slipping from her lips. She cast her eyes to the floor, her hands coming to wipe the tears from her eyes. Tommy's brows furrowed again before he spoke, <b>"</b>Ivy, look at me,<b>"</b> She complied, their eyes meeting once more. <b>"</b>It's alright, Alfie can't hurt you here.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>You can't protect me, no one can.<b>"</b> More sobs racked the girl's body. <b>"</b>We can.You're in Birmingham. We're the Peaky Blinders. And I'm Thomas Shelby. No one can touch you here.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A NEW FRIEND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shock, amazement, wonder. All three emotions raged through Ivy's mind. She was speaking to the leader of the Peaky Blinders and in Birmingham! Her father had spoken about them a lot. He always complained that they were getting too big for his liking. He told her that they were a group of gangsters, cut-throats, that doubled as book-makers. He said that they were called the <b>'</b>Peaky Blinders<b>'</b> because they blinded people with the razor blades stitched into their peaked caps. Ivy had always held a type of curiosity about them and now, she was finally meeting them. It was obvious when the girl thought about it. She knew that she was in Birmingham because of the accents and the smell, a man called Tommy saved her, and it was probably a razor blade that was in the hat. The pieces all slipped into place. But she was also confused for what felt like the hundredth time that day. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Why would a gang of cut-throats and thieves save me?</em><b><em>' </em></b>She just didn't understand. Maybe her father was lying just because they were his competition? Either way, the girl was grateful that they took her far away from London, even if they were a bunch of strangers. After all, if they couldn't be trusted and were going to kill her, wouldn't they have done it already like Tommy said back in the bedroom?</p><p>Her thoughts came to a fast halt when she heard a knock at the door. <b>"</b>Come in.<b>"</b> Thomas Shelby ordered. The first glimpse of ginger hair was all Ivy needed to know that it was Finn who had just been beckoned in. He had his eyes on the floor, was he always like this? <b>"</b>You can come closer, Finn. She doesn't bite.<b>" </b>Thomas ordered the boy. Finn came closer to the pair but still remained at the bottom of the steps. <b>"</b>Aunt P-Polly is here to see you.<b>"</b> He stuttered. <b>"</b>Take Ivy and introduce her to everyone. Make her feel at home, Finn.<b>" </b>Thomas instructed and gestured to the small girl before him. Finn nodded, agreeing to his orders and Ivy followed him out of the door. Up close, Finn towered over the girl. He held maybe a foot over her in height but despite his height, Ivy didn't find him intimidating in any way. Thomas stopped the teenagers before they could get all the way out, <b>"</b>Ivy. If you have any questions, I'm sure Finn will be happy to answer them.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Okay. Thank you, Thomas.<b>"</b> She responded before walking out of the door. They walked back into what was definitely their betting shop. Now, only four people remained: three men and one woman. <b>"</b>Um, I've been asked to introduce you all.<b>"</b> Everybody's heads snapped towards Finn and Ivy. They all waited for Finn to speak. <b>"</b>This is Arthur, my oldest brother.<b>"</b> A slim man with a moustache nodded to say <b>'</b>Hi<b>'</b> and the girl returned his gesture with a smile. He then pointed to the man with the wonky hat and pout <b>"</b>That there is John, my other brother.<b>"</b> He winked at Ivy and a red tint appeared on her face.<b>"</b>This is Isaiah, he's the son of the preacher.<b>"</b> A tall boy with dark skin walked up to the pair. He raised Ivy's hand up to his lips, bowed and kissed it. She snorted at the action and whispered a small, <b>"</b>Hi.<b>"</b> Finn finally pointed to the woman in the room. She was fairly short with curly brown hair. She was standing next to John. <b>"</b>This is Esme. She's John's wife,<b>" </b>Ivy gave her the same smile that she had given to Arthur earlier. <b>"</b>And everyone, this is Ivy.<b>"</b> The people in the room gave her a nod or a smile and she returned the favour. <b>"</b>I'm Finn, as you can probably tell,<b>"</b> He laughed when he spoke. <b>"</b>I'm the youngest out of the four brothers.<b>" </b>Ivy's eyebrows furrowed, <b>"</b>Four?<b>"</b> she questioned as he had only said that John and Arthur were his brothers. <b>"</b>Yeah, four. Me, John, Arthur and Tommy.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Oh, Thomas is your brother.<b>"</b> He just nodded as a simple reply. <b>"</b>I also have a sister, Ada. But she lives in London.<b>"</b> The small girl smiled at the thought of a good family, a safe one. Something she had longed for for a very long time.</p><p>Everybody else in the room went back to their previous conversations and Ivy continued to talk to Finn, she thought that he seemed sweet, kind. <b>"</b>So, how old are you and Isaiah, then?<b>"</b> His eyebrow twitched at the mention of Isiah's name. <b>"</b>Sixteen.<b>"</b> He told me. <b>"</b>I'm fifteen, sixteen in a couple of weeks.<b>"</b> She said to him. <b><em>'</em></b><em>At least we have a few things in common.</em><b><em>'</em></b> A blanket of awkward silence rested over the teens. None of them knew what to say next so, Ivy tried to fill the silence, but she regretted the question as soon as it tumbled from her lips, <b>"</b>Do you guys actually blind people?<b>"</b> She mentally slapped herself for her stupid question. Luckily, Finn wasn't looking at the girl any more because her face contorted into one of regret and embarrassment. <b>"</b>What?<b>"</b> He chuckled at her question, she didn't think that he heard it. <b>"</b>It's fine, forget it.<b>"</b> She replied all too quickly. <b>"</b>No, no, I wanna know now.<b>"</b> He persisted and looked into her icy blue eyes. She, reluctantly, repeated her question <b>"</b>D-do you guys actually b-blind people?<b>"</b> He didn't laugh again and answered it seriously. Finn didn't look offended or confused at all which was a mental <b><em>'</em></b><em>Hooray</em><b><em>'</em></b> for Ivy. <b>"</b>Um, sometimes, if we need to. Our job isn't all about blinding people though. We're book makers but sometimes we need to get our hands bloody.<b>"</b> He didn't seem phased by the question at all.</p><p><b>"</b>Have you ever blinded someone?<b>"</b> She mentally slapped herself again.<b><em> '</em></b><em>Why am I asking these stupid questions? He's going to hate me.</em><b><em>'</em></b> She mentally scolded herself. Finn snorted, maybe he could see the regret plastered across the poor girl's face? <b>"</b>No, I've always been <b>'</b>too young<b>'</b> for that kind of business.<b>"</b> He made air quotes when he said the words <b>'</b>too young<b>'</b>. Ivy's head bobbed when she listened to him, she liked his accent. It was slightly softer than a cockney one. <b>"</b>Have you ever done anything like that?<b>"</b> Blood; covering every crevice of her once-pure mind. The memories came back again. The bodies came back again. Ghosts and demons followed her every move, ever since that day; even before she had run away...</p><p><b>"</b>Why did I say that? You're a <em>lady</em> of course you haven't.<b>" </b>He placed his head in his hands. <b>"</b>You'd be surprised,<b>"</b> The girl responded simply. Finn's eyes widened. <b>"</b>What?<b>"</b> She asked, worried that she might scare him off. <b>"</b>Don't look so scared,<b>"</b> He assured her, <b>"</b>I'm fed up with all the prissy, whiny girls 'round here. It's finally nice to meet a girl that can actually stand up for herself.<b>"</b> A grin emerged on her face. <b>"</b>Thanks.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Do you wanna go sit in the house? It's a bit loud in here.<b>" </b>She nodded at his proposition.<b> "</b>Sure.<b>"</b> Ivy followed him into the main house and what she assumed was the living room. It was dark and followed the scheme of the rest of the house; dusky furniture with an orange tint in the air. Two plush sofas rested in the centre, all partially illuminated by the light of the fire. Finn seemed to be gaining more confidence the more that the pair spoke. <b>"</b>Are you close to your family?<b>"</b> He asked her as they sat on one of the sofa's together. She tensed at his question. <b>"</b>I-i'm sorry Ivy. I-i-.<b>"</b> She cut him off. <b>"</b>It's okay. You don't need to apologise to me, Finn.<b>"</b> The girl could've sworn that Finn had got closer to her as they talked, but she thought that it was probably just her mind. <b>"</b>Did you have a boyfriend? Back in London?<b>"</b> Her eyebrow rose in suspicion, <b>"</b>I-I'm just trying to fill the silence and get to know you better.<b>"</b> He defended himself but stuttered in the process. <b>"</b>Some would say that you're trying to flirt with me, Finn.<b>"</b> His entire face turned to the brightest shade of red, even the tips of his ears changed colour. <b>"</b>N-n-no. I-i was just curious.<b>" </b>All of his confidence flew out of the window. <b>"</b>Relax. I was joking.<b>"</b> He nervously laughed but still pursued an answer to the question. <b>"</b>So did you?<b>"</b> She grinned and licked her lips, <b>"</b>No, my father would scare all the boys away.<b>"</b> She didn't want to explain further.</p><p>Finn nodded, as if understanding the girl's struggle. <b>"</b>Yeah, I can relate to that. All the girls are scared of me, being a Shelby and a Peaky Blinder scares them all away.<b>"</b> She gave him a sympathetic smile and put her hand on his shoulder. <b>"</b>They say girls are attracted to <b>'</b>bad<b>'</b> boys, Finn.<b>"</b> A voice startled them. The teenagers both bounced away from each other. Thomas stood at the door with a smirk. How long had he been standing there for? <b>"</b>I'm going out to deal with some business,<b>"</b> There was that word again, <b><em>'</em></b><em>business</em><b><em>'</em></b>. She could tell he threw that term around a lot; so did her father. <b>"</b>Arthur's in charge so behave you two.<b>"</b> He slipped out of the door and they both looked back at each other. The pair didn't move back to their original positions, they sat there, more awkward silence blanketed over them.</p><p>Somebody burst through the doors, causing their heads to snap towards the noise. <b>"</b>Jesus. Who died?<b>"</b> Isaiah joked as he came in, referencing the un-lively nature of the room. He sat down on the couch next to Finn and Ivy. It was a fairly small sofa which meant that Ivy was sandwiched in between the boys. <b>"</b>You're name's Ivy right, kitten?<b>"</b> Isaiah asked the girl in a strong Birmingham accent. <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>"</b> She simply responded, slightly taken back by the nickname. Ivy's heart thundered against her chest, surely this couldn't end well.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>They talked for a couple hours. They laughed and joked. By this point the boys had brought in a spare bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. They were swiftly making their way through it whereas Ivy took light sips, not wanting to get too drunk in front of people that she'd just met. The boys didn't care about that fact though and alcohol worked its way through them; intoxicating them more and more with every gulp. They no longer had a filter on what they were saying. Ivy had learnt that Isaiah was a bit of a lady's man. Well, he liked girls, he liked them a lot. <b>"</b>Wait, so you're saying that even if you loved the girl, you still wouldn't let her take control?<b>" </b>Ivy quizzed the preacher's son.<b> "</b>Yeah, I'm not sexist, kitten, don't worry. It's just the thought of having a girl so in love with you, that you're irresistible to her; the thought that she would do absolutely anything to please you.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>You guys are fucking weird.<b>" </b>Finn downed his drink in one. His jawline became more prominent when he threw his head back. They sat in silence for a while; it was warm and comfortable. They were still sat on the couch with their heads thrown back. The boys both had their legs wide open and a glass of whiskey in hand meaning Ivy was very squished in the middle of them. <b>"</b>Ivy?<b>"</b> Finn started, <b>"</b>Yes, Finn?<b>"</b> His head turned to face the girl, she could feel his hot breath on her face. <b>"</b>Don't suppose you can sing, can ya? I love a girl that can sing.<b>"</b> She laughed at his comment, <b>"</b>I can actually, I think. I used to sing all the time when I cleaned the bakery for my dad.<b>"</b> Isaiah joined in on the conversation, <b>"</b>Give us a little sing-song.<b>"</b> He encouraged. <b>"</b>Fine,<b>"</b> She complied and stood up, <b>"</b>But don't complain if it's shit.<b>"</b> The boys hadn't moved from their previous positions but they looked so tempting from this angle, the alcohol was clearly getting to her. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Seriously, you need to drink something to satiate your thirst.</em><b><em>'</em></b> She scolded herself once again and reached for Finn's glass first. She necked his drink then she stole Isaiah's. They both looked at each other, eyebrows raised. It was a song Ivy had heard Ezekiel's wife sing before, it was a beautiful song. She just hoped she could do it justice. Ivy used her feet as a beat and began to sing.</p><p><b><em>"</em></b><em>Like a river, like a river</em><br/>
<em>Shut your mouth and run me like a river,</em><em></em><br/>
<em>How do we fall in love? Harder than a bullet could hit you,</em> <br/>
<em>How do we fall apart? Faster than a hairpin trigger,</em><b><em>"</em></b></p><p>Ivy put as much emotion as she could possibly muster into singing. She thought of all the pain her parents had put her through over the years, all the tragedy and petty feuds between them. The songlasted a couple of minutes and when she was finished the boys sat there in silence. Ivy hung her head in embarrassment, of course it sounded terrible. <b>"</b>That was really bad, wasn't it?<b>"</b> She asked them. <b>"</b>Fuck no, Ivy. That was... well it was incredible.<b>"</b> Finn stood up and gave Ivy a hug as a single tear slipped from her eye. <b>"</b>Thank you.<b>"</b> It had been a long couple days and the girl just wanted to sleep. Isaiah hugged her when she sat back down on the sofa.</p><p>The next few hours passed quickly as all three teens had passed out from the whiskey. But their slumber was cut short when someone had come bursting into the room. Arthur had woken them up by shouting incoherent words. <b>"</b>Arthur, slow down.<b>"</b> Isaiah tried to calm down the eldest Shelby brother. His hands rested on Arthur's shoulders and quick breaths left his mouth. After a couple more breaths, he forced out what he was just shouting about.</p><p><b>"</b>Tommy's been taken to hospital.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HOSPITALITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy shot up from her seat.<b><em>'</em></b><em>Does business always mean getting hurt?</em><b><em>'</em></b> She thought to herself. After all, that's what it meant for her father and he and Thomas usually dealt in similar <b>'</b>business<b>'</b>. <b>"</b>What? How?<b>"</b> Finn asked rapidly. He was also sat bolt upright. <b>"</b>He got beat up in an alley. That's all they told us.<b>" </b>Arthur grunted. <b>"</b>Shit.<b>"</b> Finn breathed out. <b>"</b>You two.<b>"</b> Arthur started and pointed at Finn and Ivy. <b>"</b>Sober up and get ready. We're going to visit him in ten minutes.<b>"</b> The teenagers walked to the kitchen where they downed a glass of water each to sober up slightly. <b>"</b>I think Ada might have left a shirt here that you can borrow if you want.<b>"</b> He gestured to her ripped and bloody shirt.<b> "</b>Thanks but, I think I brought a spare.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Twenty minutes later and all the Shelby's were packed into two cars and on their way to see Thomas in the hospital. Ivy felt awkward and out of place. Yes, she did feel attached to Tommy in some way but she didn't feel close enough to him to be visiting him with his family. Finn's hand slid into Ivy's and gripped it. <b>"</b>Don't worry about it,<b>"</b> He whispered in her ear, as if reading her thoughts, <b>"</b>I'm sure he'll want to see you.<b>"</b> I scoffed <b>"</b>Yeah, right.<b>"</b></p><p>A woman climbed into the car. She had dark hair with dark eyes to match. It was short and curled, elegantly framing her face. Her lips were thick and almost looked as if they were pouting. <b>"</b>Are we going then?<b>"</b> She spoke in a light Brummie accent. <b>"</b>Who's this?<b>"</b> The woman asked as she saw Ivy sat in the back seat next to Finn. <b>"</b>Her name's Ivy. We found 'er in London.<b>"</b> John spoke nonchalantly. <b>"</b>So you just took her?<b>"</b> The woman continued, confusion ridden throughout her voice. <b>"</b>I was injured ma'am, I needed help. Thomas, Arthur, John saved me.<b>"</b> Ivy told her with a smile on her face. <b>"</b>Since when were you heroes?<b>"</b> She quizzed, looking between John and Finn. <b>"</b>Tommy said we should look after 'er for a while, something about her father.<b>"</b> John answered. Her eyebrow twitched, curious as to who the girl's father was. And as for Ivy, she wondered what Thomas wanted with her father. <b>"</b>Alright,<b>"</b> The woman said to herself. <b>"</b>I'm Polly; Tommy, Arthur, and John's aunt.<b>"</b> Polly held her hand out for Ivy to shake and she gladly did it.<b> "</b>It's a pleasure to meet you.<b>"</b> Ivy greeted with the smile still stretched across her plump lips. She already loved Polly, and they had barely known each other for ten minutes. The woman seemed strong and sure of herself, that wasn't too common where she was from.</p><p>All of them walked through the front doors of the hospital. Ivy had a slight limp from the gash that ran down her thigh. A dull ache seeped through her body and a headache rested in her mind. It felt like time stopped as everyone stared at the group. Polly asked if the group could see Thomas and they were whisked away to see him. Three empty beds, one full. He had an entire wing to himself. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Rich bastard.</em><b><em>'</em></b> Ivy hadn't had a particularly rich childhood. Her and her father had enough money to cope but not enough to splash out on random gifts and gadgets for everyone. It was only in recent years that Alfie's fortune had grown. <b>"</b>How are ya', Tom?<b>"</b> Arthur walked up to Thomas and shook his shoulder.<b> "</b>I was alright 'til you walked in.<b>"</b> He grunted with a smirk. <b>"</b>Who did this to you, Thomas?<b>"</b> Polly asked with a slight trace of concern. <b>"</b>That is not important.<b>"</b> The Shelbys shared looks of suspicion with each other but nobody asked any further questions relating to that. They talked to Tommy for a while. Ivy stood there in complete silence, she thought it wasn't her place to speak up and ask tons of questions. She hadn't even been with them for a whole day yet.</p><p>It was getting late and the Shelbys decided that it was a good time to head back home. Everybody started to walk to the doors just as Tommy called out one last thing to the group. <b>"</b>Ivy, can I borrow you for a minute please?<b>" </b>The girl looked at them for permission and John responded, <b>"</b>We'll wait in the car for you.<b>"</b> They left the room and Ivy walked over to stand beside Thomas in his bed. <b>"</b>How are you, Ivy?<b>"</b> He asked as he lit a cigarette.<b> "</b>Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?<b>"</b> She joked with him. He let out a light laugh and the girl smiled. <b>"</b>I suppose.<b>"</b> He placed the white cigarette in between his lips and lifted a lighter up to ignite the tobacco.<b> "</b>I'm going to Camden Town later today-<b>"</b> Concern raced through her. <b>"</b>But, Thomas, you can barely walk.<b>"</b> Ivy cut the man off. He groaned as he sat up higher in his bed <b>"</b>I'll be alright.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Why are you going to Camden?<b>" </b>She questioned him although the girl had already sussed out that he was probably going to meet with her father, Alfie. <b>"</b>I'm going to see your father, Ivy, and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me.<b>"</b> No. She wasn't ready. Not yet. Not now. <b>"</b>Uhm,<b>"</b> Ivy nervously started. The girl didn't want to force herself onto the Shelbys and basically invite herself to stay with them but she couldn't bring herself to see her father again; not after what had happened. <b>"</b>It's alright if you don't want to go. I can understand that,<b>"</b> She just stayed silent, playing with her hands. <b>"</b>It's no hassle for you to stay with us for a while, until you feel ready to see Alfie again. You can stay in Finn's room, he can sleep on the floor.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Only if that's okay with you and your family.<b>"</b> She rushed out, he laughed. <b>"</b>I offered. It's fine. Besides, I think everyone is taking a liking to you. Some more than others. You'll fit in just right.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Thank you. For everything, Thomas.<b>" </b>He gave her a sympathetic smile.<b> "</b>You should go now, catch up with the others.Oh and Ivy,<b>" </b>He began before the girl left the room <b>"</b>You can call me Tommy, if you want.<b>"</b> She nodded and walked out the door. When Ivy got to the car, John was leaning on it, a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. <b>"</b>What did Tommy want?<b>"</b> He quizzed as she climbed in. <b>"</b>He asked me if I wanted to see my father with him.<b>"</b> John turned around from the driver's seat to look at her, <b>"</b>Who is your father? Tommy keeps bringing him up.<b>" </b>The girl took a deep breath, she couldn't ignore him forever, nor could she continue with him as a secret. She decided that the Shelbys needed to know, <b>"</b>Alfie Solomons.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Shiiitt.<b>"</b> John breathed out as he started the car. Shock and slight horror slid onto Finn's face. <b>"</b>I'll explain later.<b>"</b> She told the boy as they began their journey back to the house.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p><b>"</b>It's getting late. You two should head to bed. I assume Thomas said you could stay with us for a while?<b>"</b> Polly said as they walked through the doors to the Shelby household. Ivy nodded in response to Polly's question. <b>"</b>They're not six, Pol. Stay up, have a drink with us.<b>"</b> Arthur encouraged. <b>"</b>I think Polly's right. It's been a long day for me.<b>"</b> She defended Polly's ideas and Finn agreed shortly after. <b>"</b>Alright then. Ivy you can stay in Finn's room. He won't mind sleeping on the floor.<b>"</b> Finn's eyes shot up to his older brother,<b> "</b>Yes he will.<b>"</b> Polly gave him a stern look, <b>"</b>She's a lady, Finn. An injured one at that. She needs a bed.<b>"</b> He looked to her and responded with a simple <b>"</b>M'kay.<b>"</b> They headed off up the stairs and Polly smiled at the girl on her way up. Ivy could tell she was going to get on well with her.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p><b>"</b>I'm sorry.<b>"</b> She apologised to Finn once they had got settled into bed, Ada had left some clothes that she could sleep in. <b>"</b>For what?<b>"</b> He queried from his position on the floor. <b>"</b>Barging into your family. Stealing your bed.<b>"</b> Ivy began to list off things that she felt guilty for. <b>"</b>S'alright. You needed help so...<b>"</b> He trailed off. She gave him a questioning look from her cocoon of blankets. <b>"</b>How much do you know about the night in the alley?<b>"</b> She asked. <b>"</b>Only that you needed help. I guess it has something to do with Alfie as well?<b>"</b> Finn responded. Ivy took in a shaky breath, she couldn't tell him everything; only the minor details. He could not know the truth. Nobody could.</p><p><b>"</b>Yes. Finn, I'm not crazy, before you think that. I saw your face in the car, you looked horrified.<b>"</b> She said. The dim glow of the room seemed to make Finn's hair glow as he shifted in his make-shift bed. <b>"</b>Tom's told us stories of Darby Sabini and Alfie Solomons. He said they're both...<b>" </b>His sentence trailed off as he tried to find the right words. <b>"</b>Psychopathic?<b>"</b> Ivy finished. <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>"</b> Finn trailed again. <b>"</b>He's not wrong,<b>"</b> The girl muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for Finn to hear. <b>"</b>The night in the alley, the reason I was out so late was because I ran away. I couldn't continue to live with that man. He was so horrible, Finn. I just couldn't take it anymore.<b>"</b> She ranted.</p><p>All the blood. All the bodies. They had begun to pile up so high, Ivy could barely see over the top of them. <b><em>'</em></b><em>It should've been me that night, not those men.</em><b><em>'</em></b>Regret and guilt piled up as well. She couldn't continue to live with violence as her main solution to every problem she faced. Tears started to slide down the girl's face as her emotions built. It was too much, it was all too much.</p><p><b>"</b>Ivy, are you alright?<b>"</b> The boy questioned. Ivy couldn't speak, she couldn't find the right words. Instead, she climbed out of the bed and over to Finn. He held out his arms for her to crawl into and she did just that. Silence covered the room, only small sobs from the Solomons girl could be heard from time to time. It was nice, both teens had finally found a friend; someone that wasn't scared of their backgrounds or their families. Could the relationship continue though? Or would their blood split them apart? Or maybe something else altogether?</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The morning came quick, too quick. Birds chipped at the window of the bedroom. Light flooded the two teenagers that were soundly sleeping, Finn and Ivy. The girl's eyes flickered open, the cold air instantly slapping her face. She snuggled further into the blankets, searching for some warmth. A groan erupted from the floor. Finn sat up and rubbed his eyes in the process. <b>"</b>Fuck,<b>"</b> He muttered under his breath.<b> "</b>Morning Ivy.<b>"</b> He voice was an octave lower than it usually was due to his sleep and his eyes dropped, he hadn't slept as well as Ivy did, which could be expected from someone who had just slept on a wooden floor. <b>"</b>Morning.<b>"</b> She replied with a smile. <b>"</b>Are you okay?<b>"</b> The girl asked Finn. He was stiff from the floor and was stretching out his muscles. <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>" </b>A simple reply. It was obvious by the expression plastered across his face that he was lying to her. Ivy decided that she wasn't going to ask anymore questions, it was too early for an interrogation. A knock came from the other side of the battered wooden door. Polly stepped in, cautiously trying not to wake the teenagers up. She soon realised that they were already awake and dropped her previous position. <b>"</b>Sleep well, Ivy?<b>"</b> She asked the girl. <b>"</b>Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking.<b>"</b> Finn complained sarcastically from the floor. Polly looked back at Ivy, still wanting an answer to her question. <b>"</b>Yeah, it was quite good actually.<b>" </b>She smiled as a response <b>"</b>Well, breakfast is in five minutes so get yourselves dressed and be down in the kitchen. Ivy, I'm sure Ada left some spare clothes in her room that you can borrow for the meantime. Oh, and I have your bag here.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Thank you.<b>" </b>She had spare clothes of her own but she thought that she should probably keep her mouth shut just to be polite. Polly left the room to prepare breakfast. Finn dragged himself from the floor with an over-exaggerated grunt. <b>"</b>Seriously, are you okay?<b>"</b> Ivy asked the boy, still feeling guilty for kicking him out of his bed. <b>"</b>Yeah. Don't feel bad about it.<b>"</b> He reassured with a light laugh. She released herself from the soft protection of Finn's bed and over to her bag that had been brought in by Polly. The girl reached into it to find one spare shirt and skirt that she had managed to stuff in there before she ran away from home. Ivy pulled them out, ready to get changed. <b>"</b>I-uh need to get changed.<b>"</b> The girl said to Finn. He stood there and didn't move. <b>"</b>Can you give me some privacy? Please.<b>"</b> She asked awkwardly. <b>"</b>Shit, sorry. Sure, yeah.<b>"</b> He stumbled over his words and his feet as he left the bedroom.</p><p>Eventually, Finn and Ivy had both gotten dressed and were patiently waiting in the kitchen for Polly to finish cooking. An amazing aroma came from the other side of the room. In came Polly, two plates in her hands. She placed one down in front of each of them. Eggs, bacon and toast lay there, cooked to perfection. <b>"</b>Thank you, Polly. This looks great.<b>"</b> Ivy beamed. She hadn't properly eaten anything for over 24 hours, and she was definitely feeling the effects. <b>"</b>Thanks, Aunt Polly.<b>"</b> Finn mumbled, several spoonfuls of food already deep in his mouth. The girl giggled at his poor table manners. Polly smiled at her with gratitude but then quickly proceeded to scold Finn for his table manners. They ate mainly in silence, the only sound was their chewing and breathing. Polly sat across from Finn and Ivy, she held a book in one a hand and a cigarette in the other one. Elegance and grace radiated from her.</p><p>After breakfast, Polly decided that it would be good to teach the girl some accounting skills. She said that since she may be with them for a while it might be good that she learnt something that could be useful in future. Finn had gone off to work with his brothers so she was left alone with Polly. <b>"</b>You've seen the betting shop before, I hope?<b>"</b> She asked as she pushed on the large green doors. <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>"</b> She led Ivy into one of the offices and sat her down at a desk. It was a fairly small room but was still quite posh, for a betting shop anyway. <b>"</b>Since you'll be staying with us for a while, it would be good if you learned how to take the books.<b>"</b> She nodded, accepting Polly's instructions.</p><p>For the next couple of hours, Polly taught her some basic accounting skills, how to take the bets and log them. <b>"</b>Am I doing this right?<b>"</b> Ivy asked for what was probably the tenth time in the past few hours.<b> "</b>Yes.<b>"</b> Polly said with a hint of humor in her voice. She wore a calm smile on her face as she watched the girl work. <b>"</b>You're really good at this stuff, aren't ya'?<b>"</b> She asked the small girl. Ivy shrugged, not sure if what she said was true. <b>"</b>I was told this morning that Tommy was heading off to Camden Town,<b>"</b> Her ears perked up at the name. <b>"</b>That's why he called you back, isn't it. He wanted to see if you would go back to your father?<b>"</b> Ivy stopped writing and nodded. <b>"</b>You don't have to be ashamed of him, Ivy. People will judge you for who you are, not by who your father is. At least that's how it should be,<b>"</b> Polly muttered the last sentence. The women looked at each other, admiration in their eyes. Polly slid her hands onto the desk, gesturing for Ivy to hold them; so she did. <b>"</b>I can see pain in your past, from your family.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>H-how did you?<b>"</b> Ivy was dumbfounded. <b>"</b>I'm gypsy, petal. I can read people and see things that most others can't.<b>"</b> Petal. Petal; that was the name Ezekiel called her. As well as her mother. Both had said that she was beautiful and graceful, like a flower with its petals. Alfie had called it stupid and said that <b>'</b>Ivy<b>'</b> suited her just fine. After all, ivy plants were beautiful as well.</p><p><b>"</b>What do you know about my family?<b>"</b> The girl quizzed, intrigued to know more from the woman. <b>"</b>Only that they caused you pain. You can trust me, Ivy. And I hope that I can trust you. If you ever need anything, petal, I am right here. <b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I have no one to tell anything to, Polly. You can trust me.<b>" </b>She flashed Ivy a sympathetic smile.<b> "</b>You remind me of someone,<b>" </b>She began to tell the small girl, pain laced her voice. <b>"</b>Who?<b>" </b>She quizzed, slightly hesitant. <b>"</b>You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.<b>" </b>Polly laughed at Ivy's comment.<b> "</b>You're so much like her, my daughter.<b>"</b> The young girl was taken aback from what she had just told her. Millions of questions raced through her head. Polly had a daughter? Tommy never mentioned anything about a daughter. Then again, she hadn't been there long and nobody really had the chance to tell her anything. Ivy decided to keep quiet so Polly could tell her in her own time; she didn't want to force her to do anything. She had still only, really, just met her. <b>"</b>I can see you're confused.<b>"</b> Polly chuckled softly <b>"</b>I haven't told many people about her, or my son.<b>" </b>She hesitated before continuing. <b>"</b>They were taken from me. They were so young...<b>" </b>She told the Solomons girl about her kids and how the Parrish authorities had no right or reason to take her kids. Tears slipped from Polly's eyes. Ivy quickly stood up out of her chair so she could sit next to her. The girl embraced her in a warm hug and consoled her. <b>"</b>It's okay, Polly. It's okay.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>You're so much like Anna. So kind and beautiful.<b>"</b> She blushed at her compliments but still hugged her. <b>"</b>How old would they be now? If you don't mind me asking.<b>"</b> Ivy pulled away from the hug but held onto her hand. <b>"</b>They would be around eighteen, I think.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>God, I'm so weak.<b>" </b>She wiped the tears from her cheeks and composed herself. <b>"</b>Oh, Polly. You're so strong, so strong. I would be proud to have a mother like you.<b>"</b> A final tear slipped from her chocolate eyes. <b>"</b>Thank you.<b>" </b>She didn't contradict Ivy, even though she knew that she wanted to.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. HOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy spent the week in the betting shop, learning from Polly. What she had told the girl vividly stuck in her head. She felt so sorry for her and, almost, guilty. Obviously, Ivy couldn't have done anything to prevent it but Polly didn't deserve anything like that. It unnerved her, though. The fact that Polly knew about Ivy's childhood. Maybe not all of it, but she had an idea of what the girl went through.</p><p>A week went by and there wasn't a word from Tommy. Whilst he was away, Ivy had gotten quite close to the Shelby family. She fitted in quite well, even if she did feel a little bit awkward and out of place sometimes. Ivy definitely felt a lot safer in Birmingham with the Shelbys than she ever did back in London. Polly treated her like her own daughter, John joked and played around with her all the time, Arthur treated her like a little sister, Finn was still a little bit awkward but Ivy loved that about him and Ada treated the girl like a friend that she had known for years... She felt more loved here than she had ever felt before. She finally got treated like a human being, and not a servant.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The day that Tommy returned was a strange one, it was Polly's birthday. Ivy was woken up by Finn fairly early in the morning. He was already dressed and told the girl that Thomas had gotten back earlier that morning for Polly's birthday. She got dressed as quick as she could and met everyone down in the gaming den. The cuts that still stained her arms burned slightly whenever too much pressure was applied, but they were fading, healing. Ivy knew that they would be gone within a few days and wouldn't be a problem to her anymore. All of the Peaky Blinders were waiting and working in the gaming den, including Tommy. She walked in next to Finn and Thomas saw her immediately. Cuts scattered his face still, but they were healing like Ivy's. <b>"</b>Ivy, how are you?<b>"</b> He asked the girl, bringing her into a hug. <b>"</b>I'm okay?<b>"</b> She replied, confused as to why he was hugging her. He pulled away from the hug and looked the girl directly in the eyes. <b>"</b>I have a surprise for you,<b>"</b> He said simply. <b>"</b>But first, I have to tell you something.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>What's wrong?<b>"</b> Even though he had pulled away from the hug, his large hands still rested on her shoulders. <b>"</b>Alfie asked about you. He wanted to know where you were and he wasn't happy that you had run away,<b>"</b> Honestly, Ivy was shocked. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Surely, he didn't care that I had ran away.</em><b><em>'</em></b>Ivy said to herself. She trusted Tommy, but surely this couldn't be true. <b>"</b>He said that he wanted to see you. Soon. I know you're not ready to see him yet but when you are, come and see me and I'll come with you for protection. Besides, my business isn't finished with him yet.<b>"</b> She nodded and mumbled<b> "</b>Okay.<b>"</b> Ivy was still scared to see him but she would feel a lot safer if Tommy came with her. <b>"</b>Don't worry about it, you don't have to rush.<b>"</b> He reassured her.</p><p>They waited for a few more minutes, everybody was talking and doing their work, waiting for Polly to come in. The door creaked open and in came Polly. Claps erupted from around the room and Polly had shock and confusion strewn across her face. Tommy walked over to her with a slightly slower clap than everybody else. <b>"</b>When did you get back?<b>"</b> She asked him. <b>"</b>Didn't wanna miss your birthday, Pol.<b>" </b>He wrapped his arm around his aunt and walked over to Finn and Ivy.<b> "</b>Right, everybody back to work.<b>" </b>Arthur ordered. <b>"</b>How did you know it was my birthday? Nobody ever knows.<b>"</b> Polly queried, still somewhat bewildered by what was going on. <b>"</b>Ah, it's different this year,<b>"</b> Tommy started. <b>"</b>John, Finn, bring the car round. Ivy, go with them.<b>"</b> Ivy looked towards Finn and followed him out of the door. <b>"</b>Where are we going?<b>"</b> Polly interrogated as her and Tommy followed behind them. <b>"</b>To unwrap your birthday present.<b>" </b>He said with joy in his voice.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The journey to the house was quiet. Ivy was squished in the back of the car in between Arthur and Finn. They were messing about meaning that she was getting tossed and bumped for the entire journey. <b>"</b>Behave yourselves!<b>"</b> Polly would occasionally shout from the front of the car. The young girl still didn't know where they were going. They drove through a petite neighborhood. It was green and bursting with life, yet quiet and tranquil. Peaceful, the perfect place for Polly to relax. The car stopped in front of a big house. Large windows with diamond muntins sat on the front of the house. Red bricks and a black and white decorative trim ran around it.</p><p>Everybody got out of the car, some of the boys jumped over the doors and straight onto the pavement. Finn opened the door for Ivy, she got out and scoffed in the process. They all followed Tommy up the grey pavement towards the door of the house, John now messed with Finn. Arthur slid the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door to the gorgeous house. The boys allowed Polly to walk in first and then they followed, Ivy at the very back of the line. <b>"</b>You said you were gonna buy Ada a house.<b>"</b> She told Thomas as she looked around the house. <b>"</b>Yup, that's right. I did,<b>"</b> Everybody followed Polly and Thomas into the living room of the house. <b>"</b>Just had a bit of cash left over.<b>"</b> Ivy laughed under her breath <b><em>'</em></b><em>He really is a rich bastard.</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p><b>"</b>This is ours?<b>"</b>Polly questioned. The young girl went and stood next to Finn and John. <b>"</b>No, Polly. This is yours. And, if you wouldn't mind, it's Ivy's as well,<b>"</b> Polly and her looked at each other and then both turned to Tommy. He had just given them this huge house for no apparent reason. <b>"</b>Because you two deserve it.<b>"</b></p><p><b><em>'</em></b><em>I don't deserve anything.</em><b><em>' </em></b>Guilt, blood regret. <b><em>'</em></b><em>I. Don't. Deserve. Any. Thing.</em><b>'</b></p><p>Ivy felt Finn's hand on the small of her back. Tears began to brew in her eyes and he noticed. She looked up at the teen and gave him a smile to say thank you. The girl looked back towards Tommy and Polly. Thomas was smiling and Polly had a similar expression to the one that she wore. <b>"</b>What would we do with all these rooms?<b>"</b> She looked towards the other Shelby boys, Arthur was smiling and John was smirking. <b>"</b>Does that mean it's a<b> '</b>yes<b>'</b> to looking after Ivy?<b>"</b> Polly turned straight to the girl. <b>"</b>Yes. God, yes.<b>" </b>Thomas returned the beaming smile on Ivy's face. <b>"</b>Thank you, Polly.<b>" </b>She said gratefully. <b>"</b>Good. Well, you two could relax, for one. Come 'ere at weekends. There's a garden, eh,<b>"</b> Tommy walked over to the window <b>"</b>You love gardens. You can grow roses, Pol. I don't know, put a piano in. Can you play the piano, Ivy? You can have people round and have a sing-song,<b>"</b> Ivy looked at Finn when Tommy mentioned singing and they laughed, remembering what happened almost a week ago when the two of them and Isaiah were drunk. <b>"</b>God help the neighbors.<b>"</b> John joked. <b>"</b>Fuck the neighbors.<b>"</b> Arthur added. Ivy walked over to Polly and gave her a small hug. They giggled with joy, still shocked at what was happening. Arthur approached the women, the key held out in front of him. <b>"</b>Welcome home, girls.<b>"</b> He dropped the key into Polly's hand, she looked down at them, as did Ivy. Polly took a seat on the sofa and Ivy followed her actions, one of her hands resting on her shoulder. They had grown very close in the days that Tommy had been gone.</p><p>The Shelbys stared at the girls, smiles on every one of their faces. <b>"</b>Arthur, why don't you take the boys and Ivy outside. Wait by the car?<b>" </b>Ivy rubbed Polly's shoulder one last time before standing up and following the boys outside.<b> "</b>Thank you.<b>" </b>She said to the girl as she left. The boys and Ivy got into the car, Finn and her were in the back and Arthur and John were in the front. <b>"</b>So, you're gonna be living with our Pol, then?<b>"</b> John turned around to ask the girl. <b>"</b>I guess so, yeah.<b>"</b> She replied with a small grin. <b>"</b>Have fun with that, Ivy.<b>" </b>Arthur told her, sarcasm laced in his voice. <b>"</b>What?<b>"</b> Ivy asked, laughing lightly. <b>"</b>Polly can be,<b>"</b> Finn started but paused, looking for a word to use <b>"</b>Difficult at times.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I don't believe that. From what I've seen in the past week, she's an incredible woman.<b>"</b> Ivy defended her. Polly opened up to Ivy when she hardly knew her. They trust each other. She sees her as a daughter and Ivy sees her as a mother. Surely Polly couldn't be difficult in any way. <b>"</b>Believe him, Ivy. She treats you differently to all of us. Just don't get on the wrong side of her or she will snap.<b>"</b> John added to what Finn had said. <b>"</b>She can be quite scary, actually.<b>"</b> Ivy burst into laughter, as did the other Shelby boys at what Finn whispered. <b>"</b>Yeah, Finn-boy. She can.<b>"</b> Arthur told him.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The journey back was peaceful. Tommy had told them that Polly and Ivy should gather all of their things and move into their new house in the next few days. He had also said that he wanted to speak to Ivy, in private, when they got back to Small Heath. She wondered what he wanted to speak to her about. Maybe it was something to do with her dad or the move, she thought. Ivy didn't know, but she wouldn't find out until they got back. The grey sky loomed over the small town. Clouds and fog shrouded the town. It was eerie, creepy. It reminded Ivy of London, in a way. It was quieter, though. London was loud with music from various clubs whereas in Birmingham, the only sound was the factory workers in the distance. They walked into the betting shop, everybody separated. John went home to see Emse and his children, Arthur had some work to do with the books and Polly went with him and Finn went off with Isaiah, leaving Ivy alone with Tommy. <b>"</b>You said you wanted to speak to me, in private.<b>"</b> She asked, following him into his office. <b>"</b>Yes, take a seat, Ivy.<b>"</b> The girl sat down in one of the plush chairs and waited for his next words. <b>"</b>I understand that Polly told you about her children.<b>"</b> Sadness flooded through her. She felt so sorry for what she had been through with her children, she didn't deserve any of it. <b>"</b>Yes, she did.<b>" </b>Ivy told Tom. <b>"</b>I've been doing some digging and I think that I've found her son, Michael.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>What about Anna?<b>"</b> The girl asked. Tommy sighed and told her the news, <b>"</b>Anna's dead. She died in Australia.<b>"</b> More sadness, more pain, more death. <b>"</b>Oh.<b>"</b> She simply replied. Thomas cleared his throat and continued to talk about Michael. <b>"</b>I've found where Michael is living with his adoptive family and I want you to help me bring him home, to his mother.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Why me?<b>"</b> The girl queried. <b>"</b>You are one of the only people that Polly has told about her children. She trusts you, and so do I.<b>"</b> She nodded, processing his words. <b>"</b>Okay, I'll come with you.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The next day Ivy woke up early so she could go with Tommy to meet Polly's son. She got into Tommy's car and they headed off on the journey to Michael's house. The journey there went fairly quickly. When they were leaving Birmingham, she was trying to think of other things she could call Tommy. Everybody calls him Tommy or Tom and Ivy thought that, maybe, it would be nice if she had her own little nickname for him. She felt like it would make her feel more at home with the Shelbys. She eventually decided on calling him <b>'</b>Tommo<b>'</b>. Yes, it was similar to Tommy but it had her own little twist.</p><p>The dirty Birmingham streets quickly faded and the countryside soon surrounded the pair. Green fields and blue skies stretched for miles, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Ivy had never really been to the countryside before, not properly anyway. She had seen it from the windows of cars but never properly explored it before. She was always cooped up in the polluted London streets, fog covered the entire city like a thick blanket all of the time. They drove into a quaint neighborhood. Everything seemed brighter, nothing like the grey streets of Small Heath and Camden Town. Tommo stopped the car and parked it next to a large bush. <b>"</b>We're here.<b>"</b> He notified the young girl. They both climbed out of the car and walked down a thin cobbled path. <b>"</b>The plan is, we tell his mum that we're from the Parish council and we're here to take him back to his real mother. His name is Henry, for now. I can do the talking, if you would like.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I don't mind talking, Tommo.<b>"</b> Ivy told him with a chuckle. <b>"</b>Alright.<b>"</b> As they walked further down the path, they saw more fields and trees dotted around the landscape. <b>"</b>I like the new nickname. <b>'</b>Tommo<b>'</b>, it's different.<b>" </b>Ivy noticed two boys were playing in the field. One looked quite young and the other looked around her age, maybe a little bit older<em>. </em><b><em>'</em></b><em>He must be Michael.</em><b><em>' </em></b>The girl thought. <b>"</b>Come on, let's go inside.<b>"</b> The older one said to, what Ivy guessed, was his younger brother. He had to be Michael, surely. <b>"</b>Here, pass the ball. Come on.<b>"</b> He said as they jumped over the fence and jogged to their house. They had such a peaceful lifestyle, something Ivy could only dream of.</p><p><b>"</b>Come on in, boys. Did you have a good game?<b>"</b> Their mother called from the gates of their house. <b>"</b>I am starving. Anything for lunch?<b>"</b> The older one asked. <b>"</b>In you go. Go in and wash your hands, boys.<b>"</b> Their mother ordered. Ivy thought she had noticed Tommy and her walking towards her because she stared directly into the girl's eyes. <b>"</b>Mrs Johnson.<b>"</b> Tommy started as they stopped outside the gate to her front garden. <b>"</b>Yes, who are you?<b>"</b> She interrogated. <b>"</b>We're from the Birmingham Council. Bordesley Parish.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>You look a bit young to be working for the Parish council.<b>" </b>She told Ivy with a slight scowl.<b> "</b>I'm older than I look ma'am.<b>" </b>Ivy told her, lying completely to her face.</p><p><b>"</b>No one wrote to me,<b>" </b>She said, getting defensive. <b>"</b>What do you want?<b>"</b> The girl noticed that the older of the two brothers was still stood in the doorway, staring at her and Tommy. She caught his gaze with her own, she quickly averted her eyes to his mother instead of him.</p><p><b>"</b>We would like to talk about your son, about Henry,<b>"</b> Ivy informed Mrs Johnson. <b>"</b>Can we come in?<b>" </b>She tried to look and sound as polite and kind as possible. <b>"</b>I'd rather you didn't. He doesn't like to talk about this.<b>"</b> The girl could tell that Mrs Johnson was feeling uncomfortable. <b>"</b>I see,<b>"</b> Tommy added, he still had cuts and scratches across his face from when he was beaten up. It kind of suited him though, in a weird way.<b>"</b>What does Henry know about his real identity, Mrs Johnson.<b>"</b> Thomas began to grill her for information. <b>"</b>I only deal with Mr Ross from the agency,<b>"</b> She stated. <b>"</b>And he only ever writes. So why are you two here in person?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>The boy is approaching his eighteenth birthday.<b>"</b> Ivy began. <b>"</b>This isn't right,<b>"</b> Mrs Johnson said, <b>"</b>You're not from the council. Something isn't right.<b>"</b> She started to catch on to the pair. She knew they were lying but they had to get to Michael, for Polly. <b>"</b>What does he know, Mrs Johnson?<b>"</b> Ivy asked her, getting closer to the woman to intimidate her slightly. Ivy was a small girl but, luckily for her, Mrs Johnson was smaller. It made it slightly easier to intimidate her. Tommy was taller than both of them, though. She broke eye contact when she spoke again <b>"</b>He knows his mother couldn't cope,<b>"</b> Lies <b>"</b>She drank too much, she used opium,<b>"</b> Lies <b>"</b>She used to beat him,<b>"</b> More fucking lies! Tommy could tell Ivy was getting agitated at the blatant lies she was trying to sell off so he stood in to help the young girl. <b>"</b>But that isn't the truth.<b>"</b> Mrs Johnson was clearly flustered now, her words picked up pace and her breathing got heavier.<b> "</b>Look, you should come back when my husband is here.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Does he know his real name?<b>" </b>Thomas asked her. <b>"</b>His real name is Johnson. Henry Johnson. Now I would like you to go away and come back when my husband is here.<b>"</b> She tried to push Ivy and Tom away. <b>'</b>Henry<b>'</b> noticed they weren't leaving and that his mother was getting agitated at them, so he got closer. <b>"</b>Bullshit! The truth is he was taken from his mother without her permission.<b>"</b> Ivy proclaimed. The boy got closer to them, she could see his face in full detail now. He had a square jaw and thick lips, light hair. From what the girl could see, his eyes were light. Blue, maybe green.<b><em>'</em></b><em>Handsome.</em><b><em>'</em></b>Ivy thought. <b>"</b>Henry, go back inside.<b>"</b> He had an angry expression on his face. He was probably annoyed that Thomas and Ivy were practically harassing his <b>'</b>mother<b>'</b>. <b>"</b>Who are you?<b>"</b> He asked them. <b>"</b>Please, Henry, go on!<b>" </b>Mrs Johnson begged for him to go, He just kept walking towards the pair. <b>"</b>Your real name is Michael Gray.<b>"</b> Ivy said to him.</p><p>His eyes met hers, they were blue. Not as striking as Tommy's, or Ivy's, they were warmer, kinder, innocent. Her heart rate sped up as they remained strong eye contact. Although his eyes were warm, she could see a storm beginning to brew. There was a hidden fire somewhere deep inside of him. He was definitely Polly's son.</p><p><b>"</b>No!<b>"</b> Shouted his fake mother. <b>"</b>Your real mother wants to see you.<b>"</b> Ivy said with affection in her voice. Tommy reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with Polly's address on it. Mrs Johnson's actions became more erratic. <b>"</b>Her address is on this card.<b>"</b> Tommy tried to give him the card but she was furiously slapping him, trying everything in her power to stop Michael from leaving her. The young girl snatched the card out of Thomas's hand so she could give it to him. <b>"</b>She just wants to talk.<b>"</b> Ivy gave him the card with a smile. <b>"</b>Go away!<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>She just wants to talk.<b>" </b>They began to walk away from the house. <b>"</b>Go away and leave us alone!<b>" </b>The woman screamed at them. <b>"</b>Come on, let's go inside. I'll get you something to eat.<b>"</b> She said to Michael, ever so slightly calmer than she was before. Ivy took one final look back at the pair. The boy's face was of shock and curiosity and Mrs Johnson's was of fury and anger. She tried to hoax her <b>'</b>son<b>'</b> back into the house but he refused. He continued to look at them, at Ivy in particular. Ivy turned back around to face in front of her.</p><p>She nudged Tommy's elbow. <b>"</b>That went well.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THE GARRISON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"</b>He'll come and see her.<b>" </b>Shelooked towards Tommo whilst he started the car.<b> "</b>For Polly's sake, I certainly hope so.<b>" </b>They began their journey back to Small Heath. <b>"</b>Are you alright with moving in with Polly? I never asked.<b>"</b> He never looked at the girl, he kept his eyes trained on the road the entire time. <b>"</b>Yeah, yeah. I think she's an incredible woman. I'm completely fine with it.<b>" </b>He laughed at her sudden gesture of admiration for his aunt. <b>"</b>You might not be thinking that after a week of living with her.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Why does everyone keep saying that I'm going to regret moving in with her?<b>" </b>Ivy asked him, slightly agitated that people kept putting Polly down behind her back. <b>"</b>You haven't known Polly for as long as we have, she can be difficult and stubborn. She treats you differently.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Finn said the same thing yesterday and I still don't believe it.<b>"</b> She threw her hands into her lap. She didn't want to argue, she just wanted to know what was so bad about Polly. <b>"</b>She's a great woman, very strong. But she does talk to you differently. Just be careful, okay? She might get a bit protective, with Michael as well.<b>"</b> Ivy nodded, she should take his word for it. After all they are family and they know each other best. <b>"</b>So, how are you finding it in dirty old Birmingham?<b>"</b> Thomas asked the girl. <b>"</b>It's dirtier than London,<b>"</b> She giggled. <b>"</b>I prefer it. London was always filled with politicians who thought they were better than everybody else or men that were trying to have sex with anything that moves.<b>" </b>Tommo laughed at her joke and she smiled at him. <b>"</b>I never asked you about your mother. Alfie never mentioned being married before.<b>"</b> Ivy flinched when he mentioned her mum. She was a sensitive topic. <b>"</b>You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Ivy.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I-it's okay. I-i don't mind.<b>"</b> Ivy stuttered, conflicted on what to tell the man. <b>"</b>My dad was never really there for me, as you know. He was a tricky man and I think my mother definitely knew that. They were close, extremely close. But, they were never married,<b>"</b> She was spilling all of her secrets to Tommo, the words kept falling out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them. <b>"</b>They argued a little bit before me but when my mother got pregnant they decided to stay together so they could raise me properly. They were a happy couple, until my brother came along.<b>"</b> Tommo's head snapped to her. <b>"</b>You have a brother?<b>"</b> He asked,one eyebrow raised. <b>"</b>Yeah, his name is Joseph.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Where is he now?<b>" </b>He questioned.<b> "</b>I'm getting there, Tommo,<b>"</b> Ivy took in a deep breath before continuing her monologue. <b>"</b>When he was born, my parents would constantly argue. They would scream and growl at each other all because they both wanted to keep Joseph. That wouldn't have been a problem but they wanted to split up and only one of them could keep him.<b>"</b> Tommy nodded, listening to her story and processing what she had been through. <b>"</b>My mum said that my father was<b> '</b>too much<b>' </b>for her and that he was a lunatic. She wasn't wrong. Anyway, my mother wanted Joe because she wanted to keep him safe from my dad and his violent tendencies; she thought that I was already a <b>'</b>lost cause<b>'</b>. My dad wanted him so he could be an heir to his company when he died and he thought girls were<b> '</b>too much work<b>'</b>,<b>"</b> Talking about her family hurt Ivy, they were memories, dreams, nightmares that brought pain. <b>"</b>My father wouldn't let my mum leave, so she left in the middle of the night. And she took Joe with her. She left no note, nothing. She just got up and left to start a new life with just her and my brother. I was two at the time.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm sorry, Ivy. I didn't want to bring up bad memories.<b>" </b>She sniffed, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.<b> "</b>It's okay, I've seen worse.<b>" </b>He took one hand off of the steering wheel and gripped one of hers. He squeezed it, comforting her. <b>"</b>Thank you, for everything. You took me in when you didn't know me, I had just killed two people. And you still saved me. Even when you found out who I was, you kept me around. Thank you, Thomas. I will be forever in your debt.<b>" </b>He gave her a sympathetic smile.<b> "</b>I haven't had people thank me in a long time.<b>" </b>He simply said.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The rest of the drive back was quiet, only the humming of the engine could be heard and the occasional bird flying over the top of the car. When they got back to Small Heath, Tommo said that he could give her a job. It was only managing the books. It was something to keep her busy while she was there, he said. He took Ivy to a small office. It had a desk in the middle of it, two chairs sat either side of it. Drawers and cabinets were dotted around the edges of the room. Sunlight beamed through the murky window that rested on the back wall. The door to the office was made of frosted glass and large windows rested next to it.It was the same room that Polly brought Ivy into last week. Only this time, <b>'</b>Ivy Solomons<b>'</b> was plastered on the door in golden writing. <b>"</b>I had some people set this up while we were out. Think of it as an early birthday present.<b>"</b> Ivy turned to look at Tommy.<b> "</b>How do you know when my birthday is?<b>" </b>She walked further into the room and sat in the plush chair that sat under the desk.<b> "</b>Finn talks too much.<b>" </b>Ivy chuckled lightly at Finn's big mouth. <b>"</b>There are some papers on your desk that you can work through. Take it easy, though. You don't have to work too hard.<b>"</b> She laughed and he smirked.<b> "</b>Okay. Thank you, Tommo.<b>"</b> He left her <b>'</b>office<b>'</b> and went to his own. The girl looked at the papers that were on her desk, they looked similar to the ones that Polly had her work through a couple of days ago.</p><p>About half an hour had passed by when she saw two figures walking past her office. Finn and Isaiah. They looked worried about something and they were walking towards Tommo's office. Ivy ignored the pair and got back on with her work. She thought that they'd probably done something utterly stupid knowing them. A couple of minutes later they walked back past her office again. Finn stopped in front of her door and turned to read Ivy's name. The girl laughed as she could see him get taken aback from the fact that she had an office. He knocked on her door and Ivy shouted to him<b> "</b>Come in!<b>" </b>He came into the room with a confused expression plastered on his face. <b>"</b>Since when did you get an office?<b>"</b> Ivy snorted at what he said.<b> "</b>Just now.<b>" </b>Finn closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair in front of her. <b>"</b>Tommy must really like you.<b>"</b> He lent back and relaxed in his chair. <b>"</b>Why did you have to go and see Tommo?<b>" </b>His face dropped and a look of sadness passed upon it.<b> "</b>Me and Isaiah were boxing with Arthur, he was fighting someone else. Someone quite young. H-h-he killed him. Ivy, Arthur killed him.<b>" </b>Ivy stood up and walked over to Finn. <b>"</b>Finn, I'm sorry you had to see that.<b>"</b> The girl crouched down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He leant forward and reciprocated her actions. He sniffed into her hair. Finn acted tough but on the inside he was soft and sensitive. <b>"</b>I should get going.<b>" </b>They pulled away from the hug and stood up.<b> "</b>You have work to do and stuff.<b>" </b>Ivy followed him to the door where Isaiah was standing.<b> "</b>Hey, Ivy.<b>"</b> He said looking her up and down. She scoffed<b> "</b>Hi, Isaiah.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Are you going to the re-opening of The Garrison later?<b>"</b> Isaiah asked me. <b>"</b>The what?<b>"</b> Ivy looked between the two taller boys.<b> "</b>The Garrison. Has nobody told you about it?<b>"</b> Finn looked shocked at the fact that she didn't know what The Garrison was. <b>"</b>It's the pub my brothers run. It got blown up before you got here and it's just finished getting repaired.<b>"</b> Finn told her. <b>"</b>Oh.<b>"</b> Ivy said.<b> "</b>I'll probably be going then, if Polly is.<b>"</b> They nodded their heads and Isaiah patted her shoulder.<b> "</b>We'll see you there then.<b>" </b>He began to walk away but Finn stayed to ask the girl a question.<b> "</b>We can pick you up if you want, walk you there.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you.<b>" </b>He grinned, a sense of pride shimmered through his face. He walked away, giving Ivy one last look before leaving her office.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>When Ivy got back home, Polly told her to get ready for the <b>"</b>Grand re-opening of The Garrison<b>"</b>. Sarcasm dripped from her words like venom, this is probably what the boys were telling her about. <b><em>'</em></b><em>What had Thomas done now?</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p><b>"</b>What's wrong, Polly?<b>" </b>Ivy asked her as she followed her up the stairs to their bedrooms. She was temporarily staying at her house in Small Heath before they moved in together properly, Tommo said it was so she could<b> '</b>get used to her<b>'</b>. <b>"</b>You can call me Pol if you want, love.<b>" </b>She dodged the girl's question. Ivy decided not to ask her again, to try and let her calm down a little bit. She walked into her room, also known as the guest room in Polly's house, so she could get dressed. Earlier that week, Polly and Ada had taken Ivy shopping to get some new clothes for her birthday that was in a few days. They had managed to find a beautiful grey dress that suited Ivy perfectly. It was a slightly tighter fitting than most dresses. Sequins were sewn into a v-shape down the front of it. It also had a silver head-band that came with it and some small silver heels. Polly had joked that it was the first dress she hadn't stolen in a while, Ada wasn't too happy with that. The young girl put some light make-up on, she didn't want to scare everyone away but she also wanted to look nice. The girl pinned the front two pieces of her hair back so she could keep them out of her face and so it would look good with the headband. Ada had also had the idea of buying some underwear, <b><em>"</em></b><em>Who are you trying to impress?</em><b><em>"</em></b> Polly had asked her. She playfully slapped her aunt's arm. Ivy had brought three pairs of quite expensive lingerie; a white set, a black set and a red set. Ivy had decided to wear the black set that night. When they were shopping, Polly and Ada said they were treating the younger girl and that she shouldn't worry about the price of things. Finally, she slipped her dress over her head and her heels onto her feet. For her birthday, they also managed to pick up this amazing coat. It was quite similar to the boys' but it was pinched at the waist to be more flattering. It was a charcoal grey and matched Ivy's outfit perfectly. A knock sounded at the front door. Polly was acting a little bit off still so Ivy thought it would be better if she answered it. Finn, Isaiah and a couple of other boys were standing at the door.<b> "</b>Ready to go, Mrs Solomons?<b>" </b>Isaiah asked, his arm out, ready for her to take.<b> "</b>It's just Miss, thank you. I'm not married yet.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Polly, I'm leaving now. I'm going with Finn and Isaiah.<b>" </b>No reply. Ivy closed the door and turned back to the boys.<b> "</b>Ivy, you l-look...<b>"</b> Finn stumbled to find words.<b> "</b>Amazing.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Fit.<b>" </b>Finn and Isaiah spoke at the same time. Isaiah said the latter of course. Ivy stepped into the cold streets with the <b>'</b>junior Peaky boys<b>'</b>, as Arthur calls them. Her arms were linked with Isaiah and Finn, they said it was to keep her safe from the prying eyes of Birmingham. A light layer of snow was falling from the sky and there was a chill in the air. Luckily, Ivy had a coat this time, she thought back to that night in London. The girl shook her head, wanting to be rid of those morbid memories. Isaiah knocked his head back and Ivy noticed he had a bottle in his hand, alcohol. She reached for it, grabbing it out of his hands and taking a huge swig from the bottle. The boys cheered around her and she laughed, shoving the bottle back into Isaiah's hand. Ivy definitely felt better now. Finn started to walk away from the group,<b> "</b>Carry on.<b>" </b>He told us.<b> "</b>Finn, where are you going?<b>" </b>Ivy quizzed.<b> "</b>To talk to Arthur.<b>" </b>He simply responded.<b> "</b>Do you want me to come with you?<b>" </b>He shook his head at her question and walked into Arthur's head. The girl turned back to Isaiah and the boys.<b> "</b>He just wants to protect ye', kitten.<b>" </b>Her eyebrow raised at the nickname but she continued to follow him down the street to The Garrison. They walked in and the atmosphere was electric. People were talking, smoking, drinking, having a good time.</p><p><b>"</b>Vee!<b>" </b>Someone shouted from across the room.<b> "</b>You made it!<b>" </b>A strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders and the girl looked to see John wrapped around her.<b> "</b>Let's get you lot a drink, eh?<b>" </b>He shook the girl and walked over to the bar. Ivy didn't trail far from Isaiah. It was busy there and she felt safe with him.<b> "</b>S'alright. I've got you, Kitten.<b>" </b>He wrapped his arm around the small of her back when John came back with some drinks.<b> "</b>Come sit with us, Vee.<b>" </b>Shefollowed John and went to sit at the table. <b>"</b>You look great, Ivy.<b>" </b>Esme complimented me as she sat down with Isaiah.<b> "</b>Thank you,<b>" </b>She always seemed off with the girl so she was glad that Esme was warming up.<b> "</b>You look amazing too.<b>"</b> Ivy complimented her.John slung his arm around his wife,<b> "</b>Yeah, she does.<b>" </b>He said as he lent in to kiss her. She spun around to look at Isaiah, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. The doors to The Garrison opened and two people walked in.<b> "</b>Right!<b>" </b>Someone shouted. Arthur was here. Finn had also come in, but quieter than Arthur had. He came and sat on the other side of Ivy. <b>"</b>What did you do to him?<b>" </b>Ivy queried, slightly worried for Arthur's sake. <b>"</b>Tokyo?<b>" </b>Isaiah asked Finn and he just nodded his head as a response. <b>"</b>What's Tokyo?<b>"</b> She looked between the boys, looking for an answer. Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue vial, filled with powder. He placed it on the table in front of the girl.<b> "</b>Cocaine?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Yes, kitten, and it's good stuff.<b>" </b>Isaiah grabbed the bottle from the table and dropped it into his own pocket. Finn twitched when Isaiah called her<b> '</b>kitten<b>'</b>. Ivy wondered why he was always so twitchy whenever they were with Isaiah. <b>"</b>Here, Finn-boy. Get that down ya'.<b>" </b>John slid a glass of whiskey over to Finn and he grabbed it immediately, probably wanting to get it down before Tommo saw. Speak of the Devil. He was walking around his pub, observing everyone and everything. He came over to the small group and reached his hand out, <b>"</b>Finn! Gimme that,<b>" </b>He took the glass off of him. <b>"</b>Keep them off the whiskey, John.<b>"</b> He ruffled Finn's hair and Ivy giggled to herself. Tommo necked the drink and walked off to talk to somebody else. John took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it.<b> "</b>You want one, Vee?<b>" </b>He held it out to her.<b> "</b>No, thank you. I'm good.<b>"</b> She pushed it away from her and back to him. <b>"</b>Go on! Just one puff.<b>" </b>He lured the girl in.<b> "</b>Fine.<b>" </b>She took it out of his hand and held it up to her lips. She looked at the huge roll of tobacco<b><em>'</em></b><em>Here goes nothing.</em><b><em>'</em></b> She took a large puff of the cigar. Ivy coughed and spluttered, Finn patted her back, laughing along with the others. <b>"</b>Fuck me. That's horrible.<b>" '</b>Ooh's<b>'</b> emanated from around the table.<b> "</b>The posh girl swears.<b>" </b>Isaiah knocked her knee under the table, messing around with the girl. Ivy pushed him back.<b><em>'</em></b><em>I've done a lot worse.</em><b><em>'</em></b> She thought. But, she wasn't going to let that ruin her night.</p><p>Ada came in after half an hour or so, shortly followed by Polly. Ivy hugged her and went back to her previous conversation with John and the boys. She thought she would give Polly a little bit more time to cool down, Ivy didn't want to push her. Finn's hand snuck onto her knee under the table. Ivy raised her eyebrow at him, John had been sneaking him whiskey, along with the alcohol that Isaiah had brought. He had been doing the same to the young girl. Saying that they were a little bit tipsy would've been an understatement, the teens were completely drunk.</p><p><b>"</b>I have an idea.<b>" </b>Finn stood up and grabbed Ivy's hand. He pulled her out of The Garrison and onto the streets. <b>"</b>Finn, what're you doing?<b>"</b> He just laughed and pulled her further down the street. They took a couple of turns and ended up outside of another bar. <b>"</b>Let's live a little.<b>" </b>He whispered in her ear. Ivy trailed behind him into the bar, her hand still firmly gripped onto his because she didn't want to get lost. The teens sat down at the bar and waited for a few minutes. <b>"</b>We are going to steal something.<b>" </b>What had gotten into him? Ivy wondered.<b> "</b>Pick a drink.<b>" </b>He muttered in her ear, his words slurred because of the alcohol he had already consumed. They waited for the bar man to look away, that's when Ivy's hand reached for some nice-looking rum. She swiped the bottle and grabbed for Finn's hand again. They darted out of the door. <b>"</b>Someone stop them!<b>" </b>A man screamed behind them. They howled with laughter and sprinted down the street. Ivy screamed as she stopped at the entrance of an alleyway.<b> "</b>Finn, come on!<b>"</b> They darted down the dark, concrete corridor. She could hear the man's heavy footsteps behind them. Luckily, they were small and quick so they could probably get away.</p><p>The pair took turns and twists, trying to escape the furious owner of the pub. The wind wafted their hair and slapped their faces, turning them red. It was still snowing which meant they had a little bit more cover. Finn and Ivy turned into a tiny alleyway. It was a tight squeeze but the owner ran past the teens, shouting something incoherent in his accent. <b>"</b>Fuck, Ivy.<b>" </b>Finn breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Due to the small size of the alley, his face was pressed into Ivy's neck and hers was squashed into his shoulder. She giggled and bit her lip. Ivy lifted the bottle up to her lips and took a large swig. The alcohol dripped down her throat, leaving a burning trail behind it. <b>"</b>That's good stuff.<b>"</b> She told Finn. He was next to take a swig. He groaned as he swallowed it. <b>"</b>Shit.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>There you fucking are!<b>" </b>The owner of the pub and them and before they knew it, they were shimmying down the tight alley to get away. Finn and Ivy came up to the canal, a boat was passing through it. <b>"</b>We can make it if we jump!<b>" </b>She sprinted up to the edge of the canal and took a huge leap. It felt like time slowed down for the girl as she landed on the boat and jumped over to the other side of the canal. <b>"</b>Fuck!<b>" </b>Finn shouted as he followed his friend's actions. She reached out to catch him. The girl's heels were killing her ankles but they had to keep going. <b>"</b>You're fucking crazy, Doll.<b>"</b> The man stopped at the edge of the canal. <b>"</b>Get back here!<b>" </b>He screamed at them.<b> "</b>We have to go. Now.<b>"</b> There was a pile of boxes leading up to a roof top.<b> "</b>There!<b>" </b>Ivy climbed up on the first one and looked behind to see Finn close on her tail. She got on top of the roof and had to take extra caution with her heels. They walked across the spine of the roof like a tightrope. There was a balcony that they jumped onto so they could gain extra cover from the angry barman. They crouched, hiding from the man that would probably shoot the teens if he got his hands on them. Finn cackled loudly, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.<b> "</b>Shh.<b>" </b>Ivy warned him, quietly laughing under her own breath. She held the bottle out towards her friend and he took it from her hands. A few gulps later, they decided it would be best to head back to The Garrison, the pair had lost the owner by now. They found a safe way off of the roof, Finn helped Ivy down like a gentleman, even though he was the one who probably needed the help. They found their way into another alley way, this one was bigger than the last. <b>"</b>Where'd you learn to do that?<b>" </b>The teen questioned, referring to Ivy's ability to walk over roofs and jump over boats. <b>"</b>You learn a lot of special skills when you grow up in Camden Town.<b>" </b>She simply said. After a few seconds of silence, the Shelby boy spoke up again. <b>"</b>Ivy, your headband.<b>"</b> Finn pointed at her hair that had come out and was now hanging loose around her shoulders. Her hand shot up to her forehead to check that the headband was still there, it wasn't. <b>"</b>Shit.<b>" </b>Ivy cursed.</p><p>Finn towered over the girl, he was much taller than Tommo but a lot less intimidating. He smiled down at Ivy, the alcohol clearly effecting his movement. He held the bottle for her to take, which she did gladly. Ivy drank a fair portion and then placed it down by her feet. She didn't know whether it was the narrowness of the alley or if it was just her, but it felt like Finn was very close to her. His breath fanned over her face and she was sure hers did to him as well. He smelled of alcohol, a sweet mix of whiskey and rum. The headband was long forgotten as Finn closed the gap between the pair, his lips getting closer to hers.</p><p>Then they met.</p><p>They met in a sweet kiss of drunkenness. Neither of them knew what they were doing and they would probably regret it in the morning, if either of them could remember. Finn's hands cupped Ivy's cold cheeks bringing her in closer. One trailed down to her leg which he swiftly pulled up so she could wrap it around his waist, his other moved to rest on the wall next to her head. He pushed the girl further into the wall of the alley, grinding on her slightly to achieve some pleasure. Goosebumps trailed up Ivy's arms and legs as they continued to kiss. Finn's hand traveled up her dress to meet her garters. He groaned when he felt them. Just as he was about to pull them down, there was a shout at the entrance of the alley way. John stood there, Ivy's headband in his hand.<b><em>'</em></b><em>Shit.</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p><b>"</b>What do you two think you're doing.<b>" </b>He swaggered up to the teens. Ivy pushed Finn away from her and bent down to pick up the bottle of rum that rested in the mud at their feet. She thought he was going to scold them for stealing and almost having sex in an alley but instead he just said, <b>"</b>Impressive.<b>" </b>He slapped Finn's shoulder.<b> "</b>Let's get you two home, eh.<b>"</b> He took them back to the house where Finn and Ivy took a seat on the sofa.<b> "</b>Polly, wouldn't want to see you like this.<b>" </b>John said, walking back into the living room but they had passed out long ago. John draped a couple of blankets over the pair and removed their shoes to try and add some comfort to their drunken sleep.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. MICHAEL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her throat burned. Her legs burned. Her eyes burned. Groaning, Ivy sat up and opened her eyes. She cast them around the room she was in. It was the Shelby's living room. <b><em>'</em></b><em>What am I doing here?<b>'  </b></em>Then she remembered; the opening of The Garrison, stealing the bottle of rum, almost having sex in an alley way, with Finn. Emotions raged through her head. Finn was one of her closest friends, probably her best friend. But surely he was just that? But best friends don't try and sleep with each other...</p><p>She curled into the woolen blankets that lied on top of her. Turning her head, Ivy noticed Finn sleeping next to her small body. His mouth was wide open and short snores were leaving it. He was still in his suit and coat from the previous night but his hat and shoes had been taken off. Ivy was also still in her clothes from the previous night but she had no shoes on either. <b>"</b>Right, time for you two to get up.<b>" </b>Tommy said as he burst into the room. Finn jumped from his position on the couch, then immediately sunk realizing the throbbing headache he now had to nurse.<b> "</b>I have a job for you two.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>What Tommo had failed to mention about the job he had for the two of them was the fact that it involved standing around for hours in a bright light. Well, it was bright to them anyway. They were waiting outside the sectioned off room in The Garrison. Finn and Ivy had to bring in initiates for the Peaky Blinders. Finn was leaning on a wall whilst Ivy had her head face down on a table and slumped over in her chair. <b>"</b>Fuck,<b>"</b> He groaned for what felt like the 50th time in the past ten minutes. <b>"</b>What happened last night?<b>" </b>The girl sat up from the table to look him straight in the eye. <b>"</b>Do you not remember?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>No,<b>"</b> He laughed<b> "</b>Do you? 'Cause I was completely out of it. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?<b>"</b> Her heart dropped slightly. Was it out of relief or sadness that he had forgotten what had happened? She wondered if John remembered what he saw...</p><p>Finn took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.<b> "</b>Want one?<b>" </b>She shook her head and sat back in her chair. Her head was pounding like drums were having a rave inside of it. A large, bald man walked out of the cove. <b>"</b>Next,<b>" </b>Finn called, taking a puff of his cigarette. A strange-looking man in a bowler hat looked around the room, anxiousness practically pouring out of his ears. <b>"</b>Next.<b>"</b> Finn repeated, looking directly at the man, he shook his head at the poor guy as he entered the small room. <b>"</b>Play nice, Finley.<b>"</b> Ivy told him, opening her eyes. She had closed them to try and get some relief from the light but it wasn't working out too well. Last night, she hadn't got a proper look around the recently restored pub. Gold covered the place, it looked extremely expensive. The bar was lined with various alcohols, each one a different colour and size. <b><em>'</em></b><em>None of that shit for a couple days, or weeks.<b>' </b></em>She said to herself, the girl's hangover slapping her repeatedly.</p><p>Large and small tables alike lined the room. A red velvet curtain hung at the back of the room. It was probably a cornered off room for some higher-class customers. It wasn't in use now.</p><p><b>"</b>How are you feeling?<b>" </b>Finn asked Ivy.<b> "</b>Like shit.<b>"</b> They both laughed then groaned immediately after, the headaches getting increasingly worse when they chuckled.<b> "</b>Same.<b>" </b>He agreed. He was staring at a sign at the side of the bar, it had a list of spirits and beer on it.</p><p><b>"</b>Having trouble there?<b>"</b> Ivy joked but he didn't reply.<b> "</b>Wait, you can read, can't you?<b>" </b>He looked at her and sheepishly shook his head. <b>"</b>I can read some things, like separate words. And I can write my own name. But, that's it.<b>"</b> He didn't look at the girl when he spoke. He was embarrassed at the fact he couldn't read or write properly. <b>"</b>I could teach you, if you want.<b>" </b>Sheoffered. She wasn't near enough qualified to teach him but she could try her best.<b> "</b>Really? You would do that?<b>" </b>He asked, excitement running through him.<b> "</b>Of course, Finn. That's what friends are for.<b>" </b>The corners of his mouth turned up when she said the word <b>'</b>friend<b>'</b>. <b>"</b>You know, I've never had proper friend before. Not before Isaiah anyway.<b>"</b> Shegave him a sympathetic smile, <b>"</b>Neither have I,<b>" </b>He returned the smile.<b> "</b>People have always been scared of me as well, Finn. My dad has a bit of a bad reputation. It might even be worse than the Peaky Blinders.<b>" </b>Thegirl kept her eyes trained on the floor when she spoke.</p><p>Finn came over to sit next to her at the table. He lent back in his own chair and took one of her hands in his. Ivy's eyes met his and he smiled.</p><p>The Shelbys were finished in half an hour. They came out to see the two teenagers leaning on the table, sleeping, still holding hands. Arthur walked up to the table and slammed his hands against it. They both shot up, startled from the noise. Their hands disconnected immediately and their eyes darted between each other and the Shelby boys.<b> "</b>Come on you two. We've got work to do.<b>" </b>Tommy took them to the Shelby's house so they could work the books for the rest of the day.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p><b>"</b>Run for the hills! It's Digbeth kid!<b>" </b>Arthur shouted as he burst through the doors.<b> "</b>Get out of town, kid, or I will shoot your fucking head off!<b>" </b>John shouted back, drawing his gun.<b> "</b>I've got a prisoner! Stay back!<b>" </b>Arthur wrapped his arm around Ivy's neck and shook her around playfully. She groaned in pain, her headache still raging through her. <b>"</b>Time's up.You'redead. Go down. John!<b>" </b>He pretended to shoot John but he just stared at something behind them.</p><p>Ivy pulled out of Arthur's grip so she could turn around. When she did, the girl saw Polly with a young boy around her age.<b> "</b>Michael?<b>" </b>Ivy whispered. The corner of his lips turned up when he saw her. She gave him a warm smile, she wanted him to feel welcome. Tommy walked in and gave him the same smile Ivy had. Well, it was more of a smirk. Arthur and John both put their guns away, they snickered in the process. <b>"</b>All right then, Polly,<b>" </b>Arthur began<b> "</b>Who's this?<b>"</b> The boys snickered again. <b>"</b>Gentlemen. This is your cousin. Polly's son, Michael.<b>"</b> Polly held onto Michael's arm, he looked slightly uncomfortable and wore an awkward smile, but Polly smiled proudly next to him. Michael walked away from Polly and towards Arthur, John and Ivy. He shook John's hand firmly and moved onto the girl. Instead of shaking her hand, he brought it up to his lips hesitantly and layed a kiss on the back of it. She could feel her face flush bright red. His cheeks also held a slight red tint as he pulled away. <b>"</b>It's nice to see you again.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>You too.<b>" </b>She returned the smile that she had on earlier. <b>"</b>Pleased to meet you.<b>" </b>Michael said to Arthur as he shook his hand. <b>"</b>I'm Arthur. You've met me. I used to throw you out of the window so John could catch ya'.<b>"</b> The girl gave a worried look to Arthur but he kept looking forward at Michael. <b>"</b>I used to put you in a shoe box and kick you down Watery Lane.<b>"</b> Her head snapped towards John,<em> <b>'</b>What the hell is wrong with them?<b>' </b></em>Tommo smiled at the Solomons's reaction. <b>"</b>I bet you're glad to be back.<b>"</b> He said to Michael. He laughed at their words <b>"</b>I don't remember any of it. All I remember is the day they took me away.<b>"</b></p><p><b><em>'</em></b><em>Well, that got morbid pretty fast.<b>'</b> </em>Polly walked over to her son and placed her hands on his cheeks. He was a little bit taller than her but looked down into his real mother's eyes. She engulfed him in a hug and everybody exchanged looks around the room. Polly pulled away and Tommy stepped in to talk to him. When they walked in, Ivy hadn't taken note of Polly's appearance. She wore the same beautiful red dress from last night. Her hair was messy and her eyes had dark bags underneath them. She might've looked worse than Ivy did. What had happened to her? <b>"</b>Well you're here now, son,<b>" </b>Tommo placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, <b>"</b>Welcome to the Shelby family.<b>"</b> He shook his shoulder and flashed him a smile. <b>"</b>Later on we'll show you the ropes.<b>" </b>Arthur told him. Ivy turned her head to look up at John, a smirk played upon his lips. <b>"</b>Yeah, we'll show you what's what.<b>"</b> Polly looked between her nephews, worry plastered on her face. She probably didn't want him to get involved with Peaky business. She was trying to keep Ivy away from that side of her life as best as she could. Ivy could see why she wanted to keep him away, she just wanted to protect them.</p><p><b>"</b>Let's leave him be for now, eh?<b>"</b> Tommo stepped in, even he wanted to keep Michael away from his brothers. <b>"</b>Come on boys, Ivy.<b>"</b> She went to follow them out of the room but Polly kept her back. <b>"</b>Ivy, can you stay here, please?<b>" </b>The girllooked at Thomas for permission and he nodded his head. <b>"</b>I would like to speak to you later. Meet me at The Garrison.<b>"</b> He told her and she nodded her head, notifying that it was okay. They left the room and Ivy made her way over to Michael and Polly. She sat down at the table so Michael and Ivy followed her actions. <b>"</b>I was just wondering, Michael, if you would like to stay with us for a few days,<b>" </b>Polly asked her son <b>"</b>Would that be alright with both of you?<b>"</b> The young girl looked at Michael and he nodded. <b>"</b>That's fine with me.<b>"</b> Ivy said to Polly. <b>"</b>I'll have to call ma' mother to see if that's alright.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Okay,<b>"</b> Polly agreed. <b>"</b>There's a phone in The Garrison that you can use. Ivy, you have to meet Tommy there, don't you?<b>" </b>She bobbed her head, agreeing to what Polly was saying. <b>"</b>Would you mind taking Michael down there?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>No, that's fine.<b>" </b>Polly stood up from the table and they followed in suit. <b>"</b>I'm going to get dressed now. It's good to see you again, Michael.<b>"</b> Polly hugged him again before walking up off the stairs. Ivy walked over to the coat rack by the door where her coat hung. She grabbed it and put it on. <b>"</b>You ready for the dirty old streets of Birmingham?<b>"</b> He laughed at the girl's light joke, <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>On their way to The Garrison, Michael was asking her a few questions about her relations to the Shelby family. <b>"</b>So, are you related to Arthur, John and Thomas?<b>" </b>The pair walked down Watery Lane, the light wind brushing through their hair<b>.</b> <b>"</b>No,<b>" </b>Ivy laughed<b> "</b>I'm from London. Our family's are...<b>"</b> She paused, stuck for what to say. She couldn't say that they were trying to murder each other or the truth about why she ran away. <b>"</b>Friends,<b>" </b>Was the word that she decided on.<b> "</b>Well, they're in business together.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>So are you just visiting or...<b>" </b>He trailed off.<b> "</b>I was supposed to be just visiting but I'm moving in properly with Polly soon.<b>" </b>The rest of the walk to The Garrison was filled with small talk, like how old they were and basic information like that. She had found out that Michael was only a few years older than her and the little boy they saw at his old house was his <b>'</b>brother<b>'</b>.</p><p><b>"</b>Tommo,<b>" </b>Ivy called out to him as they rounded the corner of The Garrison. <b>"</b>Michael needs to use the telephone.<b>" </b>He looked between the pair,<b> "</b>Alright, but make it quick. Ivy and I have business.<b>" </b>Ivy furrowed her eyebrows. Business. Tommy took them through the pub and towards the small office at the back. <b>"</b>Polly said you own this place,<b>"</b> Michael said to Tommy. <b>"</b>She said you own lots of different businesses.<b>"</b> Ivy shook her head, her dad and Tom were always competing for businesses, that's why he was always complaining about him. <b>"</b>You call her Polly or mum?<b>"</b> Tommo quipped back. <b>"</b>I can't get used to calling her mum yet.<b>" </b>Michael confessed. Tommy sighed as they reached the office and closed the door behind him. <b>"</b>Who are you calling?<b>"</b> He asked. <b>"</b>My mother. I mean...<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I know what you mean,<b>"</b> Ivy sat down at the chair by the desk whilst the boys stayed stood up. <b>"</b>What are you gonna tell 'er?<b>"</b> Michael looked at the girl then towards Tommo. <b>"</b>I'm going to tell her where I am.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>And now you're gonna tell 'er you're going home.<b>"</b> Ivy's head spun around at Tommo's orders. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Why did he want him to go back home?<b>'</b></em> Michael took a seat next to her and told Thomas what Polly had told him, <b>"</b>Polly said that I could stay here for a few days.<b>"</b> He took his hat off of his head and held it in his hands. <b>"</b>Do you want to stay?<b>"</b> Ivy asked this time.</p><p><b>"</b>I only just got here.<b>"</b> Michael told the girl. <b>"</b>What age are you, Michael?<b>"</b> Tommy began to lightly grill the boy. <b>"</b>Seventeen.<b>"</b> Michael looked at Ivy whilst he spoke. <b>"</b>Seventeen,<b>" </b>Tommo repeated<b> "</b>Which means it's not up to you, right?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm eighteen in a few weeks. I make up my own mind.<b>" </b>His confidence shocked Ivy, he seemed like an innocent and quiet boy at first.<b> "</b>You smoke?<b>"</b> Tommy asked his cousin. <b>"</b>No.<b>"</b> Thomas pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a few puffs from it. <b>"</b>Drink?<b>"</b> The girl turned to Michael, he looked back at her and shook his head. Maybe he was just as innocent as he first seemed?</p><p><b>"</b>You're going to call your mother. Tell her you're getting the next train home. When you get there, write a letter to Polly saying that when you're eighteen, you'll come back here and-<b>"</b> Michael interrupted him <b>"</b>I just told you, I make up my own mind.<b>"</b> Ivy stayed quiet but her eyebrows were raised. Not even she had enough confidence to stand up to a man like Tommy.</p><p>Tommo's facial expression did not change one bit. <b>"</b>Do you know what we do? Michael?<b>"</b> He took another puff of his cigarette, he was calm the entire time. <b>"</b>We Shelbys and Solomons?<b>" </b>When he mentioned Ivy's name she gave him a worried look. Michael seemed like a confident man but she didn't want to scare him away. <b>"</b>You're a Solomons?<b>"</b> He turned to ask the girl, she only nodded her head. His facial expression didn't change. <b><em>'</em></b><em>These two are gonna be the death of me.<b>'</b></em> Ivy thought to herself. <b>"</b>Yes, I think I know what you do.<b>"</b> The two continued to stare at each other. The girl began to feel increasingly more uncomfortable in the scenario she was in. <b>"</b>You've got smart eyes,<b>"</b> Tommy paused <b>"</b>But you're young, so you think what we do is alright. It's not alright,<b>"</b> The girl agreed with Tommy. She didn't want to be murdering people because of <b>'</b>business<b>'</b>. Blood still stained her hands; no matter how much water she used to try and cleanse them.</p><p><b>"</b>People get hurt,<b>" </b>He looked straight at Ivy when he said those words, she kept her eyes focused on the floor, guilt filled her still. <b>"</b>Now, call your mother. And we'll drive you to the station.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>No,<b>" </b>Michael and Thomas's exchange picked up more and more tension the longer it lasted. Ivy shifted in her seat. A long pause lasted between them before Michael spoke up again. <b>"</b>In my village,<b>" </b>He begun, <b>"</b>There's this little wishing well. It's made of white bricks, right in the middle of the village green. Everybody says how pretty it is. But I swear to God, if I spend another day in that village, I'm going to blow it up with dynamite. Probably blow my hands off with it, but it will be worth it. Just to see all those pretty white bricks spread over the pretty village green.<b>"</b> Michael began to scare Ivy. But it was <em>good</em> fear. In a way, he intrigued her. He had a darkness deep inside of him that looked like he couldn't control. Ivy knew that the same darkness lurked inside her, somewhere, buried deep within the small girl. They were both dangerous.</p><p>She dragged herself out of her dark thoughts, she shouldn't be thinking like that. Ivy averted her eyes back to the men. She didn't know if it was her hallucinating, but it looked like Tommy was smirking. Strange. He snubbed out his cigarette,<b> "</b>Yep, you're Polly's son all right. Just as you're Alfie's daughter.<b>" </b>Michael and Ivy turned towards each other but turned back to Tommo almost immediately. He lifted his hand up in his defense as if he was saying that he'll explain later.</p><p><b>"</b>Are you going to call Mrs Jo- your mother?<b>" </b>The girl stopped half way through her sentence to re-evaluate her words. <b>"</b>Yeah, but I think I'll stay,<b>" </b>He walked over to the phone and called her. Within a few minutes, he was done and ready to leave the room. <b>"</b>Are you coming, Ivy?<b>" </b>She stood up and walked over to Tommy.<b> "</b>Tommo said he needed to talk to me. Can you wait outside for a few minutes please?<b>"</b> He nodded and left the small office. Ivy raised her eyebrow at Tommo, waiting for him to speak. <b>"</b>I'm going to see your father, again, Ivy.<b>"</b> She took in a deep breath. She still needed more time to prepare what she was going to say to him. <b>"</b>Next time. I promise.<b>"</b> Tommy nodded accepting her proposition. <b>"</b>Alright.You'd better go and see if Michael's alright.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Bye, Tommo.<b>" </b>Ivy left the room to try and find Michael.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. THE HORSE AUCTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy left the office, her eyes darted around the pub, trying to find where Michael went.<b> "</b>Ivy,<b>"</b> He walked over to her from the bar.<b> "</b>I was just looking around.<b>"</b> She flashed him a small smile. <b>"</b>Okay. We should get going, Polly would be getting worried by now.<b>"</b> They began their slow walk back to Polly's house. <b>"</b>So, you're a Solomons, then?<b>"</b> She didn't want to look at Michael. Ivy wasn't ashamed of her family, for the most part. She just didn't want people thinking that she was like her father, a complete and utter lunatic. The girl sighed before speaking,<b> "</b>Yep, the one and only Alfie Solomons is my father,<b>"</b> The look on Michael's face was confusing for her. Usually, Ivy could read people. Similar to how Polly could. But, for some reason, she couldn't read Michael. Ivy thought it was a look of shock but she couldn't be sure.<b> "</b>How do you know who my father is?<b>" </b>Sheasked him, digging her hands further into her pockets to stop them from getting cold. <b>"</b>Well,I love horses and my uncle would take me to horse auctions all the time and your father would be at some of them. He would always be with a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. But, he's a strange man. I wouldn't expect a lovely, little girl like you to be related to a man like him.<b>" </b>Ivy smirked when he called her lovely,<b> "</b>I'm not as lovely as you might think<b>."</b></p><p><b>"</b>And I'm not as innocent as you think.<b>" </b>He could read Ivy, and she couldn't read him. And it worried her. They reached the front door of Polly's house and Ivy walked in first. <b>"</b>Pol, we're home.<b>" </b>She shouted for her. She came walking down the stairs, as elegant as ever. She held a kind smile but one that you would give a child.</p><p>They were certainly not children.</p><p>Michael returned the smile, however it was more of a grin. Polly walked over to them and engulfed him in another hug. She was happy to finally have her son back again, and rightly so. Ivy thought that was the reason she was off with her last night, Tommo didn't let her see him. What happened to her shouldn't have to happen to anyone, no matter what they had done wrong in the past. <b>"</b>Ivy, I want you to grab some of your things. We're going to stay in the new house for a while.<b>"</b> She nodded, going up the stairs to pack the things that she would need for the next couple of days. Essentials like clothes, underwear, her hairbrush... Ivy was back downstairs within twenty minutes, ready to go to the new house.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The journey there went by fairly quickly. Ivy's hangover came crashing down on her like a pile of bricks so she took a small nap that lasted longer than it probably should've. <b>"</b>Ivy,<b>"</b> She felt someone nudging her shoulder. Her eyes flickered open to meet blue ones, Michael. <b>"</b>We're here.<b>"</b> They all climbed out of the car and stood on the pavement to admire the house for a minute, <b>"</b>Out we get then,<b>" </b>Polly commentated as they did so. The woman had lit a cigarette and it loosely hung from her lips. <b>"</b>This house is mine,<b>"</b> She pointed at it <b>"</b>And Ivy's of course,<b>" </b>She wrapped her arm around Ivy's shoulder and squeezed it. <b>"</b>I've taken on a maid. She's made up the big room for you, Michael and Ivy, you'll know your room when you see it,<b>" </b>Michael crossed his arms over his chest, Ivy shoved her hands in her pockets and Polly threw her cigarette to the ground. <b>"</b>Come on, let's have a look,<b>"</b> She strided down the path, Ivy and Michael close behind. They followed her into the main room. It was as beautiful as the first time the girl had seen it. She threw her bag on the floor next to the sofa and took a seat on it, it was technically her house. <b>"</b>We can spend the week here, if you want.<b>" </b>Pollyoffered. Ivy put her feet up on the coffee table and lent back<b> "</b>I don't mind.<b>"</b> The girl closed her eyes and relaxed. Polly lightly laughed at the girl's actions but quickly scolded her afterwards <b>"</b>Feet off the table, petal.<b>" </b>The nickname flowed out of her mouth so naturally Ivy almost didn't even notice it.</p><p>It was what her mother and Ezekiel used to call her.</p><p>She took her feet off of the table like Polly had asked her to but she cast her mother to the back of her mind. Ivy needed to move on, she was in the past and this was the present. She was one memory against hundreds. Michael sat down next to the teen and placed his hat on the coffee table.<b> "</b>You know, we could get to know each other again. And you two could get to know each other,<b>"</b> They both looked at one another, a smile played upon both of their lips. Ivy could tell he was going to be an annoying little thorn in her side. <b>"</b>I've got ham. Do you like ham?<b>"</b> Polly asked Michael almost urgently. She was acting like she did when Ivy and her first met. It must be a strange situation, losing your kids and then to have one come back to you. <b>"</b>I like ham, yes.<b>" </b>His lips curved up at the end of his sentence. She put all of her things down and almost went to do it herself. She stopped and reminded them, <b>"</b>I've got a maid.<b>" </b>Michael and Ivy chuckled, <b>"</b>Yes, you said.<b>"</b> The pair said in unison. The girl looked at him and cocked her eyebrow. Ivy could see Polly smiling upon them with great admiration. <b>"</b>She's upstairs,<b>"</b> Pol took a pause between her words. <b>"</b>She could get us some tea. Look, I ring this bell. Watch.<b>"</b> She rang the bell and took a step back so she could wait for the maid. The maid walked into the room and politely waited at the door, <b>"</b>Yes, madam?<b>" </b>She said. Polly stayed silent, still not used to the idea of having a maid. <b>"</b>I think we'd like some tea,<b>"</b> The maid rushed off at Michael's request.<b> "</b>You get used to it.<b>"</b> He told his mum. The maid came back shortly, a tray of tea and biscuits held in her hands.<b> "</b>Where do you want the tea, madam?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Just on the table.<b>"</b> The maid placed the tea onto the small table and scurried off back upstairs. Ivy stood up from the couch. <b>"</b>I'll leave you two to it. You should have some time alone to catch up.<b>"</b> She went to leave the room but Michael stopped her. <b>"</b>I think you should stay, so we could get to know each other too.<b>"</b> Ivy glanced at Polly and she nodded with a motherly smile. She sat back down on the sofa and reached for a cup of tea.</p><p>They talked for what felt like hours. Polly and Michael had some quality time to catch up whilst she generally got to know the pair of them better. They were more alike than they were aware.</p><p><b>"</b>I'm off for a little sleep,<b>"</b> Ivy stood up and was not intending to be interrupted this time. <b>"</b>Hangover.<b>"</b> Polly nodded again. She made her way up to her new room. A wooden door with a plaque on it caught her eye. <b>'</b>Ivy<b>'</b> was engraved on the golden metal.<b><em>'</em></b><em>Tommy really does work fast.</em><b><em>'</em></b> Ivy turned the knob and slowly pushed on the slab of wood. The inside was beautiful. A four-poster bed lay directly in the middle of the room, a crimson rug rested underneath it, golden embroidery neatly stitched onto it. The pattern on the quilt matched the rug: red, gold and black. The room screamed elegance and class. Dark wood furniture decorated the room. A wardrobe, dresser and dressing table were in there. There was even a chaise, a sofa with a slope, in there. She chucked her bag in a corner, along with her coat and boots and jumped onto the plush bed. It engulfed the small girl, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Her eyes closed and suddenly she was whisked away into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>Well, it started as peaceful.</p><p>The white cloud she was floating on turned grey and stormy. Ivy was dragged into a void of paranoia and night terrors. The girl had frequently suffered from night terrors in her life but since staying with the Shelbys they had ceased, until that night.</p><p><b><em>"</em></b><em>I saw two children, the girl looked around thirteen or fourteen years old and the boy around eleven or twelve. They had their backs to me. I could tell it was my brother and me, though. He was cowering under my arm. We were both sitting on the floor, in a dark and dank room. There was shouting in the distance, indistinguishable but audible.</em> <em>The noise got louder and closer. My brother's hand slapped over his ears trying to block out the noise of the screaming. As the noise got closer, I could tell who was responsible for the shouting. It was our parents. </em><b><em>"</em></b><em>I'm tired of your fucking games, Alfie!</em><em>This is why I took him away, I was a fool to bring him back!</em><b><em>"</em></b></p><p>
  <em>I could see my mother's face now. Her gorgeous chocolate eyes were now puffy and red from where she had been crying. </em>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
  <em>Mummy!</em>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
  <em> My brother cried. He tried to reach out to her but she couldn't see or hear him. He repeated his words over and over again but the only sound that could be heard was a harsh,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had hit her. He had fucking hit her. </em>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
  <em>Petal. Ivy, my darling. Ivy.</em>
  <b>
    <em>" </em>
  </b>
  <em>It was my mother's voice but it gradually got lower and lower until I felt something shaking my shoulders.</em>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ivy sat bolt upright, a shrill scream erupted out of her mouth. Someone was sitting behind the girl, their arms wrapped around her chest, rocking her back and forth. <b>"</b>Ivy, it's okay, princess. I'm here,<b>" </b>Michael. Ivy rested her head on his shoulder, slightly calmer after hearing his voice. <b>"</b>It's alright. I'm 'ere.<b>"</b> Her breathing stilled, and her heart rate sank back to normal. The dream wasn't just a dream; it was a memory. Ivy placed her hands onto Michael's arms and they lied there for a minute or two. He waited for the girl to fully calm down before asking her anything, <b>"</b>What was that all about?<b>"</b> Ivy sat up from her position against his chest. <b>"</b>I-I-I don't wanna t-talk about it.<b>"</b> She stumbled over her words. Michael's hands ran up and down her shoulders, she was facing him now.<b> "</b>You can trust me, Ivy,<b>"</b> The girl nodded but no words left her mouth. <b>"</b>Come 'ere, princess.<b>" </b>He opened his arms up for Ivy and she crawled into them. She lied on his chest trying to make sense of what had just happened in her head. <b>"</b>Where's Pol gone?<b>" </b>Ivy asked eventually. <b>"</b>She went to the shops to get some food for us. She told me to come and check on you and when I found you, you were muttering something. A name,<b>"</b> The girl shifted from Michael's chest. She was okay with him knowing who her father was but not her entire backstory, some secrets need to stay a secret. <b>"</b>Who's Joe?<b>"</b> Ivy didn't answer. <b>"</b>Ivy,<b>"</b> He said in a warning manner. He then placed his hands on her shoulders again.<b> "</b>Who's Joe?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Fuck off!<b>" </b>She screamed. Ivy swiped his hands off of her shoulders and got off of the bed. Tears began to pour from her eyes. They didn't stop and Michael didn't leave. He had stopped asking questions but was still sitting on her bed. She dropped to her knees, her hands covering her eyes, trying to stop the tidal waves of tears that kept flowing from them. <b>"</b>Ivy.<b>"</b> Michael came to the girl on the floor. He pulled her into another hug. It was warm, soft, comforting. Ivy was too tired to fight back at this point. <b>"</b>I'm sorry.<b>"</b> She croaked out. He didn't ask questions. He knew what she had apologised for. <b>"</b>S'alright.<b>"</b> A couple of minutes went by, then half an hour, then an hour. It was only when a knock came from the door when they moved.<b> "</b>Ivy, get ready. We've got business with Tommy.<b>"</b> Polly didn't know Michael was in there with Ivy which was a good thing and it stopped questions being asked and awkward conversations. <b>"</b>I better get ready myself,<b>" </b>Michael informed the girl. <b>"</b>Will you be okay?<b>"</b> She nodded even though she knew she wasn't fully alright. Michael smiled and left to go to his own room.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>When they got to Tommy's house, Polly stopped them before they could walk into the gaming den. <b>"</b>I think it would be best if you two stay in here.<b>" </b>She said to the pair. Ivy looked towards Michael and scoffed, she tried to walk into the betting shop but she only ran into John.<b></b></p><p><b>"</b>You alright, Vee?<b>" </b>He asked her. She ignored his question because Michael interrupted her before she could speak. <b>"</b>We just want to say hello.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>No, you're not getting involved with this business.<b>"</b> Ivy walked towards Polly and softened her words. <b>"</b>I'm already involved, Pol.<b>" </b>She still protested the girl's wishes and her and John left the room. John looked back at Ivy and gave her a sympathetic smile before closing and locking the door. Ivy slumped into one of the dining chairs and put her hands over her eyes. Michael walked over to the door and pushed his ear against it, trying to listen in to the conversation. <b>"</b>Ivy,<b>"</b> He called <b>"</b>Come 'ere,<b>"</b> She went over to him and he gestured to the door. <b>"</b>Help me listen.<b>"</b> The girl sighed but pressed her ear against the door. There were indistinct mumbles from the other side, but it was possible to pick out when Polly was speaking because her voice was a much higher pitch to the others. They were talking about horses and Ivy raised her eyebrow at Polly's son. <b>"</b>They're going to a horse auction.<b>"</b> Michael's hand moved to the key on a hook and pushed it into the keyhole. He went to open it but Ivy stopped him before he could do anything.<b> "</b>Wait! What're you doing?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm gonna ask if I can go.<b>"</b> His expression didn't change. <b>"</b>Do you know what you're gonna say?<b>"</b> Ivy quizzed him. He thought about it before relaying it to the girl. <b>"</b>I'll just say I want to go and that I'm good with horses and that my uncle used to take me all the time. Do you want to come as well?<b>"</b> Ivy nodded and hummed as a response.<b>"</b>Ready?<b>"</b> Michael bobbed his head and he pushed the door open. It was only by an inch or two but it was just enough to hear what they were saying in more detail. <b>"</b>So, you're going to close up the shop, go out on a piss up and blow 1000 guineas on a horse that's not even a whole Arab?<b>"</b> Polly complained to the boys about their plan. Michael looked at Ivy for confirmation, <b>"</b>Go.<b>"</b> She told him. <b>"</b>Quarter Arab is better.<b>" </b>One of the men chuckled in a child-like manner after he spoke. Polly's head snapped towards them as soon as they walked in.</p><p><b>"</b>Curly, shut up.<b>"</b> Polly told the childish man. Finn's eyes immediately met Ivy's when she walked in. <b>"</b>I thought I told you to lock that door.<b>"</b> Polly claimed. <b>"</b>He did, we used the key on the nail.<b>"</b> Ivy told her. <b>"</b>Look, we've been listening. We want to go with them.<b>"</b> Michael stepped in. <b>"</b>You see?<b>"</b> Polly complained again. Tommo stared at his aunt who was freaking out that they could be put in danger. <b>"</b>I love horses. We could even help. Ivy-<b>"</b> Polly cut her son off, <b>"</b>Over my dead body!<b>"</b> She said, concern in her usually calm voice. <b>"</b>It will be alright, mum. I've been to loads of horse auctions with my uncle.<b>"</b> Ivy cut Michael off so she could lay down her own pitch, <b>"</b>My parents used to go to auctions all the time, Pol. They owned horses together before they split up. My mother used to train them. Plus, I can protect myself and Michael and all the boys if I need to!<b>" </b>Michael stepped in next to speak again, <b>"</b>The auctions are very respectable. People bring their butlers.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>And their posh wives.<b>"</b> Arthur added as he took back a shot of whiskey. <b>"</b>And their mistresses."John slapped Michael's arm when he spoke<b>. "</b>Let them come, Polly,<b>"</b> Arthur defended us.<b> "</b>We'll go there, buy a horse and come back.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'll drop them at the house in Sutton before it gets dark.<b>" </b>John finished off. Surely she couldn't say no to that. <b>"</b>No,<b>"</b> Polly protested. Ivy rolled her eyes, this is what the brothers had been warning her about. Michael looked at the floor, upset he couldn't go. <b>"</b>Fucking no.<b>"</b></p><p>The room was silent, except from the occasional shuffle of someone's feet. Ivy's eyes turned to Finn, he was staring at her and Michael. When he saw the girl looking, his glare stopped and he shot her a comforting smile. <b>"</b>Sorry.<b>"</b> He mouthed. <b>"</b>It's okay.<b>"</b> She mouthed back. Michael spun on his heels and made his way out of the room. <b>"</b>Please, Pol.<b>"</b> Ivy begged one last time before following Michael. His anger flared up inside of him and he reached his hand out to swipe some papers off a desk. He slammed the door behind them when they were both fully out of the room. He threw himself in a chair and Ivy sat in the one next to him. She moved her hand out to rub his arm, <b>"</b>It's alright. The boys will say something that'll convince her.<b>"</b> She comforted. Finn came through the doors shortly after Michael and Ivy. <b>"</b>John just spoke to Pol...<b>"</b> His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence when he saw Ivy's hand on Michael's arm. <b>"</b>And?<b>"</b> She stood up and encouraged Finn to continue. His eyes darted around the room, meeting everything else but her icy eyes. <b>"</b>She said you can go.<b>"</b> A large smile blew up on her face, she looked back at Michael to see a similar one playing on his lips.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The first night in the new house was wonderful. Ivy didn't know if it was the expensive furniture or her hangover, but she slept like a baby. Luckily, the nightmares didn't return that night. In the morning, she got dressed into some of the clothes that Ada and Polly had brought her over a week ago and applied light make-up to her face but left her hair down. Ivy walked over to her bag that lay strewn on the floor. She rustled around inside of it for a bit before her hands finally found what they were looking for, her gun and knives. Pulling the holster out of the bag, she attached it to her thigh and slipped the gun inside of it. The knives went into the girl's boots. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>Ivy made her way downstairs to see Michael already down there with Polly. He had borrowed some of John's old clothes and they fitted him perfectly. Excitement started to bubble up inside of Ivy, they were actually going to a horse auction! Polly was lent over a table, making some sandwiches for everyone. <b>"</b>Morning!<b>"</b> Ivy said in a happy tone as she walked into the room. <b>"</b>Good morning, petal.<b>"</b> She flinched at the name, the girl hadn't really got used to Polly saying it yet. Michael didn't turn in his chair but also said <b>'</b>Good morning<b>'</b> to her. <b>"</b>Your father could sing, play the piano. His smile would break your heart,<b>" </b>Ivy sat at the table, slightly uncomfortable because they were talking about Michael's father. <b>"</b>You've got the same beautiful eyes.<b>" </b>The girlremembered when she saw him for the first time and the very first thing she saw were his eyes.</p><p>Polly wrapped the sandwiches up and put them in a bag for them. <b>"</b>When he was sober, he was kind and gentle.<b>"</b> Ivy reminisced of her father and their complicated relationship. She longed for a simple time where her and her family could be reunited together; happy, content. Her despair was clear on her face but when she felt a hand on her thigh, the girl immediately came back to reality. Polly continued to talk about Michael's dad but Ivy wasn't listening. Michael's hand caressed her thigh, her heart rate rose to a worrying height. She could feel it thumping against her chest. A car horn blew from outside, signifying it was time to leave. The hand finally left her thigh and Michael and Ivy both stood up to leave. <b>"</b>I have told them not to blow that horn,<b>"</b> They laughed at Polly's minor anger, Michael still firmly in Ivy's thoughts. <b>"</b>This is a respectable fucking neighborhood!<b>" </b>She rushed to the door to yell at her nephews. Michael picked up the bag of food and they followed Polly to the door.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>About halfway to the auction house, the car broke down. They had to pull over to the side of the road and wait for one of the boys to fix it. Tommo climbed out of the front of the car and walked round to the back so he could tell everyone what was happening. <b>"</b>She's heating up Curly. Take a look.<b>" </b>Tommy pulled the door open and Curly followed his orders. He was such a lovely man, bless him. <b>"</b>Let me out for a piss.<b>"</b> Charlie Strong climbed out of the car, leaving Arthur, Michael and Ivy there. She put her feet over Arthur's lap and lent back. Arthur put his cold hands onto her shins. They rested just above her boots, sending shivers up her legs. <b>"</b>Shit, it's cold.<b>"</b> Ivy complained. Arthur rubbed his hands up and down her shins, trying to warm the girl up. <b>"</b>That helping, Vee?<b>"</b> Arthur quizzed. She laughed, it just hurt. <b>"</b>Not really.<b>" </b>He slowed his actions down a little bit. Michael lifted the bag of food onto his lap and pulled out the food.<b><em>'</em></b><em>Oh no. He's gonna get bullied.</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p><b></b>She closed her eyes and waited for Arthur and John to start to toy with him. <b>"</b>She made loads. Do you want one?<b>"</b> A light drizzle had begun to fall from the sky, Ivy opened her eyes to watch it fall to the ground. <b>"</b>What the bloody hell's that?<b>"</b> Arthur's eyebrows furrowed together and the girl saw John glare at them from the bushes. <b>"</b>Sandwiches, ya' never seen one before, Artie?<b>" </b>Sarcasm dripped from Ivy's voice and Arthur tapped her leg in a joking manner. <b>"</b>They're ham, I think she said. Shrimp paste too.<b>" </b>Ivy added with the same sarcastic tone as before. Michael's eyebrows were raised at her tone of voice. John got closer to the truck, eyeing up the food with a cigar hanging from his mouth. <b>"</b>There's tea. We'll have to take turns 'cause there's only one cup.<b>"</b> Arthur and John both stared at the sandwiches and Ivy just laughed. John swiped the tea from the bench. <b>"</b>What?<b>"</b> Michael was confused at their reactions. <b>"</b>Sandwiches?<b>"</b> Arthur looked at his brother. <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>" </b>Michael was still innocent to what was happening. <b>"</b>Polly made bloody sandwiches?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>She's going soft.<b>"</b> Ivy notified Arthur. <b>"</b>What's this? Teddy bear's fucking picnic.<b>"</b> Charlie was next to pick up on the pack lunch that Polly had made. Tommy coughed and decided to finally speak up, <b>"</b>All right. We will drink the tea, eat the sandwiches, then we'll drive on. All right? No crumbs, Charlie.<b>"</b> Tommo tapped him on the shoulder and walked back to the front of the car.</p><p>The Solomons changed seats to sit next to Michael so she could have full access to the food. <b>"</b>Come on.<b>"</b> Arthur said and waved his hand at Michael. He started shoving food in his mouth, <b>"</b>You fat bastard.<b>"</b> John shouted at him. <b>"</b>Fuck off.<b>"</b> He quipped back, food threatening to spill out of his mouth.</p><p>The rest of the journey was filled with everyone stuffing themselves with tea and food. Short grumbles came from the men as they ate. When they got to the auction, Tommo made sure to give them all a lecture before going in there. He wanted them to be on their <b>'</b>best behaviour<b>'</b>.</p><p><b>"</b>This is a respectable event.<b>"</b> He told everyone as they walked into the auction house.<b> "</b>And you'll behave accordingly. No weapons,<b>"</b> Ivy's mind instantly thought of the gun and knives that she had possession of. <b>"</b>No drinking. John, we'll stay together. Arthur, keep an eye on Ivy and Michael. When our horse comes up, I'll bid. I've already registered with the auctioneer, he knows to expect my bids.<b>"</b> They walked up the last staircase and into the hall where the horses were being exhibited. <b>"</b>Do I get to run a hand over her, Tommy?<b>"</b> Curly asked with great excitement. <b>"</b>We have a vet's report, Curly. Keep and eye open when she walks.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I've got a feeling, Tommy. Something isn't right.<b>"</b> He warned the Shelby man. <b>"</b>It's alright. You're just in an unfamiliar place. We all are.<b>"</b> Curly continued, <b>"</b>I get feelings sometimes.<b>" </b>Ivy followed behind everyone, keeping her head down.<b> "</b>It's alright, Curly. It's alright. Shut up, Curly.<b>"</b> His last sentence was a bit harsh towards the man but Ivy cast it aside. The auctioneer shouted various bids to the people that stood around the ring. <b>"</b>Come on, Ivy. You wanted to be here.<b>"</b> Tommo dragged the girl to the front of the huddle. She looked at the people that stood around the ring to see if anybody recognised her. Her eyes caught onto one woman. She was fairly short, brown hair. She was with an older man that was probably her father. Ivy couldn't properly see her face until she turned around...</p><p><b>"</b>Mum?<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CORRUPTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An invisible weight dropped on Ivy's shoulders and she would've hit the ground if it wasn't for Arthur. The world began to spin and her vision went blurry. <b>"</b>Vee? Are you alright? What happened?<b>"</b> She was now in the back of the crowd of Shelby's, in the embrace of Arthur.</p><p>Ivy could barely get her words out to speak so all that came out was a stuttered <b>"</b>M-m-my-mu.<b>" </b>Michael came into the girl's eye line and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. At this point, Ivy had regained her balance and her hands were placed on Michael and Arthur. <b>"</b>I'm okay.<b>"</b> She breathed out, she didn't want to lose this opportunity for Tommo. <b>"</b>What happened?<b>"</b> Michael asked Ivy, his hands now on her cheeks. <b>"</b>I saw my mother.<b>"</b> The girl's voice came out in barely a whisper. The men looked at each other, exchanging confused glances as to why she was freaking out over seeing her own mother. They didn't know.</p><p><b>"</b>Tom, this is us.<b>"</b> Ivy heard someone say to Tommo as the horse they came for was led into the ring. She looked towards Tommy and then back towards Arthur and Michael. Neither of them asked any further questions. Arthur tapped the girl's shoulder, gave her a smile and went back over to stand near Thomas. Michael and Ivy stood in the back of the crowd so her mother didn't see her. Tommy was battling for the horse, he went back and forth with somebody else, spending more and more money that he probably didn't have. Ivy peered over John's shoulder to see who Tommy was fighting with. It was her, Ivy's mother. Taking in a deep breath, she took her place back next to Michael. He slid his hand around her waist, partly trying to comfort the girl and partly trying to annoy her. <b>"</b>I'm having the horse.<b>"</b> Tommo said to Arthur and Charlie after a small argument. <b>"</b>She's a sweet beast, Tom. But stop. I feel something bad.<b>"</b> Curly tried to stop Tommy but he never did. He was getting the horse, no matter what. He was a Shelby after all, and they <em>always</em> win.</p><p><b>"</b>Sold to mister?<b>"</b> The auctioneer called out. <b>"</b>Thomas Shelby.<b>"</b> Tommo said loud and clear. He never loses, anything. He began to walk away so everyone followed him out of the arena. Ivy took one last look at her mother before they left. To her surprise, she was looking straight back, but at Tommy, not her. Her mother's eyes followed the Shelbys eventually landing on her daughter. She stood up straight and took a step back, clearly shocked that Ivy was there. She recognised her.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>They all followed Tommy down to the office of the auctioneer. Ivy felt a little bit light headed but over all, a whole lot better than before. Anger flooded her though, <b><em>'</em></b><em>How could she leave me without saying a single word?</em><b><em>'</em></b> Ivy's cheeks flushed bright red, the rage very clear on her face.</p><p>Everyone waited for Thomas to walk out of the office so they could leave. Ivy desperately wanted to go home before her mum could catch up with her.<b> "</b>Hey, what's wrong?<b>"</b> Michael pulled the girl aside from the others by her elbow. <b>"</b>I don't want to talk about it.<b>"</b> She said, her eyes looked at his shoes and not his eyes. <b>"</b>Come on, Ivy. You can tell me.<b>"</b> He tried to coax her into telling him why she was freaking out about her own mother, all the while his grip on the girl's arm got tighter. She was not ready to tell him. Not yet. Not ever.</p><p><b>"</b>You're hurting me.<b>"</b> Ivy warned him. <b>"</b>Princess, just tell me.<b>"</b> The nickname caught her off guard and she looked into his eyes to warn him. <b>"</b>It is none of your business!<b>" </b>Ivy hissed. She glared at him before pulling her arm away and going to stand with John and the rest of the group. Michael was taken aback by her flourish of anger but rejoined the group in a matter of seconds. He stood quietly, hands in his pockets. John threw his arm around the girl's shoulders, lightly tossing her about. <b>"</b>You alright? I saw you earlier.<b>"</b> He told me.<b> "</b>I'm fine.<b>"</b> Ivy never made eye contact, she couldn't lie to him whilst looking at him. He didn't ask questions but averted his eyes to Michael before quickly returning to the doors of the office. Tommo sauntered out of the office, his eyes landing straight on the group.<b> "</b>You beat us to it.<b>"</b></p><p>It was her.</p><p>Ivy slipped out of John's grasp and stood behind him as soon as she heard her voice. Thomas turned around to talk to her.<b><em>'</em></b><em>Please be quick.</em><b><em>'</em></b> Ivy wished to herself. <b>"</b>Did I?<b>"</b> He pushed his hands into his pockets as he asked the question. Ivy peered over John's shoulder, once again, so she could look at her mum. She hadn't seen her in years but she looked the same, beautiful. Her hair was curled and pinned up, she wore a fur-lined coat and held something in her hands. She looked... stunning.</p><p><b>"</b>I was trying to nab a filly for my stud.<b>"</b> She told the Shelby man, her accent posh and thick. Tommy gave a mildly sarcastic look, <b>"</b>I'm sorry.<b>" </b>was all he said. <b>"</b>Thomas Shelby, from where?<b>"</b> Ivy's mother asked with curiosity. He licked his lips, <b>"</b>From Birmingham.<b>"</b> The girl still hid behind John, she did not feel like talking to her right now, after all those years. <b>"</b>Goodness,<b>"</b> She muttered under her breath but Ivy still heard her. <b>"</b>May Carleton. I breed racehorses and train them,<b>"</b> She began to tell Tommy, she did the same thing when she was with Alfie. She would train the horses and Alfie would do the bettings and bookings for them. <b>"</b>What is it you do?<b>"</b> The pair shook hands. <b>"</b>I rarely answer questions, is what I do.<b>"</b> Ivy was starting to get desperate, they really needed to get out of there. <b>"</b>Arthur, make him hurry up,<b>"</b> She whispered to the man. He gave the girl a questioning look <b>"</b>Just do it, I'll explain later.<b>" </b>Ivy knew she wouldn't explain anything but she had to get out of there. <b>"</b>Tommy! Come on, hurry up. We got to go!<b>"</b> Arthur shouted at his brother. It drew attention to the small huddle. Ivy saw her mum peeking her head around Thomas to get a better look at the group, she caught Ivy's eye again and her eyebrow twitched when she saw the girl. Ivy quickly ducked behind John again. <b>"</b>Before you go, if you ever decide to put that filly out, I'd be interested in having her.<b>"</b></p><p><b><em>'</em></b><em>They need to stop fucking flirting and get a move on.</em><b><em>'</em></b>Ivy complained to herself. <b>"</b>I'm planning to race her.<b>"</b> The girl tapped John again, signifying that he needed to say something. <b>"</b>Do you have a trainer?<b>" </b>Ivy's mother asked with high hopes.<b> "</b>I know people.<b>" </b>Tommo said back. <b>"</b>I know people too.<b>"</b></p><p><b><em>'</em></b><em>Yes, my father.</em><b><em>' </em></b>Ivy said to herself.John took a look back at the girl before shouting for his brother. <b>"</b>Tommy! We've got to get the kids back. Ivy needs a piss,<b>"</b> She smacked him for the unnecessary comment and the fact he used her name. <b>"</b>Polly will have your balls. Hurry up!<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>She will have 'em.<b>" </b>Arthur tacked on. Curiosity was spread across May's face, she was staring at the group now. <b>"</b>We know different people, I would guess.<b>"</b> Tommo tried to hurry his actions up but he still didn't get very far. <b>"</b>My father knows Mick Hancock. He trained three Ascot winners.<b>" </b>She was now selling herself off to Tom. <b>"</b>That was your father?<b>"</b> That would've pissed her off, and it did. <b>"</b>Yes,<b>" </b>She said with an annoyed nod, she continued to stare at Arthur, John, Michael and Ivy. <b>"</b>We're joint owners of the stud. He took the majority share when I split from my partner.<b>"</b> Ivy tapped John again. She was talking about her dad, panic coursed through the girl faster.</p><p><b>"</b>Tommy!<b>"</b> Arthur shouted, becoming more urgent. <b>"</b>We gotta get back to the caravans! The chickens are hungry.<b>" </b>He joked. The four of them laughed but May didn't look amused in the slightest. When Ivy laughed, she accidentally stepped out of John's shadow. <b>"</b>Who's the girl?<b>"</b> May asked and pointed directly at her daughter, she knew who it was, she just wanted confirmation. <b>"</b>Ivy, she's a friend's daughter.<b>"</b> She hid behind John again.</p><p><b>"</b>Alfie Solomons doesn't have friends.<b>"</b> Pain and anger laced her voice, he probably hurt her more than he hurt Ivy. Tommo was taken aback from her comment. He was confused as to how she knew he was talking about Alfie.</p><p><b>"</b>Anyway, will you consider me?<b>"</b> She swiftly asked, not wanting to linger on the previous topic for too long. <b>"</b>I will consider you.<b>"</b> Tom responded and began to walk away from Ivy's mother. <b><em>'</em></b><em>Thank the lord.</em><b><em>'</em></b>She thought; they were leaving. <b>"</b>You still didn't tell me what you do.<b>"</b></p><p>Thomas turned around to look at May. <b>"</b>Oh I do bad things, just ask Alfie Solomons.<b>"</b> With that comment, he turned on his heels and walked over to his family and Ivy. <b>"</b>About bloody time!<b>"</b> Ivy spoke for the first time in a while. Her eyes gazed back at her mum when they left. <b>"</b>Ivy!<b>"</b> She called out as they left the room</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The boys were giggling and laughing to themselves. <b>"</b>It's the fucking truth, John-boy. Rich women these days. All they want is working class co-<b>"</b> Arthur was cut off by his younger brother. <b>"</b>What they fuck was that all about, eh? Ivy?<b>"</b> Thomas grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her, roughly, trying to get information out of her. The girl's eyes threatened to leak tears but she held them back as much as she could and kept her mouth shut. <b><em>'</em></b><em>He can fucking wait for once in his life.</em><b><em>'</em></b> Tommo let go of Ivy and began walking again. <b>"</b>You'll tell me when we get back.<b>"</b> He ordered her, he didn't ask, he <em>ordered</em>. Curly caught up with Tom and talked to him. <b>"</b>Maybe she was the something bad I had the feeling about...<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Ah, she looks alright to me, Curly.<b>"</b> John joked. Ivy was slightly offended that they were joking about her mum but they didn't know that was who she was. Although she wasn't talking to Tommy, she still walked next to him. Ivy wanted to be as far away from Michael as possible, he asked too many questions. <b>"</b>She has good contacts in the racing world.<b>"</b> Tom defended her but looked at the Solomons when he spoke, she kept her eyes forward. He pulled keys out of his pockets and threw them at Michael. <b>"</b>Michael, you drive.<b>"</b> He nodded at the instructions. <b>"</b>Thomas Shelby?<b>"</b> A man at a small table asked. He stood up and drew a gun from his coat. <b>"</b>Tommo!<b>"</b> Ivy warned. She grabbed at the gun in the man's hand, she stomped on his foot so he would drop it. The girl threw the gun across the ring when he let go. She lifted her knee up to the guy's crotch, winding him. He dropped the floor, clutching his balls. Ivy wrapped her hands around his head and pulled it into her knee, sending him sprawling across the floor.</p><p>Chaos was erupting.</p><p>Thomas had reached for the man's gun. He spun in a circle, trying to find any other people trying to kill him. John and Arthur were on the other man now. Somebody emerged from the shadows. A gun pointed directly at Michael. <b>"</b>Mickey!<b>"</b> Ivy ran over to Polly's son. She swung her leg at the man. It connected with his chin. Bang! The gun went off. Ivy looked back at Michael quickly to see if he was hurt but he was staring at her. <b>"</b>Ivy, look!<b>"</b> She spun around to look at the man. He lifted the gun again. She reached for the knife in her boot. The girl ran around to the back of the man and swung her knife at his knees. Two gashes now rested there. A cry of pain left his mouth and he fell to the floor. Ivy stood in front of his face, ready to kill him but there was shouting coming from where Tommy was standing. <b>"</b>Arthur!<b>"</b> He had gone berserk again, punching the man that rested on the floor over and over again. His face became a mess of flesh and blood. Curly, Charlie and Tommy all tried to pull Arthur off the man. He lent in and bit the man, growling in the process. What was wrong with him? Eventually the men managed to pull the eldest Shelby off of the man. They pulled him to the floor, blood covered his face. Ivy was just as shocked as Michael at that point.</p><p>They stood there, staring.</p><p>Ivy looked at her hands to see almost no blood on them. There were a few droplets on her skirt and hands but that was easy to cover up. Polly could not know about this. Thomas let Arthur out of the head lock he held him in. <b>"</b>Come on, get up.<b>"</b> They pulled him to his feet and Tom checked the man on the floor. The one that Ivy had cut was nowhere to be seen and neither was John, he must've gone after him. <b>"</b>He's still breathing,<b>"</b> Tommo said <b>"</b>Don't get blood on the kids. Ivy give me that knife,<b>"</b> He walked over to the girl and snatched the knife out of her hands <b>"</b>Both of you. Not a word of this to Polly. You never saw any of this,<b>"</b> He snapped at the pair. <b>"</b>Michael, give me the keys. Give me the keys.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm alright to drive.<b>"</b></p><p><b><em>'</em></b><em>These two need to stop getting into confrontations.</em><b><em>'</em></b> Ivy complained to herself. She thought they were both too stubborn and unpredictable. Thomas looked between the two teens before giving us new orders. <b>"</b>Alright. Go on. Go one!<b>"</b> He pushed them towards the exit and they ran.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The journey back was completely silent. Only the buzzing of the car was heard. John took Ivy and Michael back to their house, Tommy said that him and Ivy would have to speak tomorrow about what happened that day. She complied, she didn't need anymore confrontation that day.</p><p>Michael and Ivy walked into Polly's house and she came rushing up to them almost as soon as they got in. A bottle of wine rested on the table and the fire was roaring. <b>"</b>So? How'd it go?<b>"</b> She asked them. The girl didn't feel like talking so she let Michael tell her. <b>"</b>It was cold in the van, but, super. Really.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Ivy?<b>" </b>She turned to Polly <b>"</b>Yeah, it was great.<b>"</b> She looked back into the burning fire and Polly turned back to her son. <b>"</b>Let me smell your breath.<b>"</b> She checked for alcohol on both of them. <b>"</b>Did they behave themselves?<b>"</b> Ivy gave a worried look to Michael. She was scared he was going to say something about what happened. He grabbed his mother's hand, a smile placed upon his lips, <b>"</b>They were amazing, mum. They were really amazing.<b>"</b> His smile turned sinister at the end and Ivy began to feel worried for Michael, he was acting creepy. Polly didn't take note of his actions but took their coats instead. <b>"</b>You two should head off to bed. It's getting late.<b>"</b> They nodded and headed off up the stairs. <b>"</b>Goodnight, mum.<b>"</b> Michael called. <b>"</b>Night, Pol.<b>"</b> Ivy followed Michael up the stairs. Her eyes were drawn to Michael's hand that rested on the banister. It had blood on it. <b>"</b>Michael, you're hurt.<b>"</b> The bullet hadn't gone through him, it had skimmed past him.<b> "</b>Wouldn't expect you to care,<b>" </b>He quipped,<b> "</b>Besides, it doesn't hurt.<b>"</b> The girl ignored his first remark and instead insisted that she helped clear him up. <b>"</b>It'll get infected, let me help.<b>"</b> He nodded and followed her into her room.</p><p>She told him to sit on the bed and Ivy went into the bathroom to grab a bowl of water and a flannel. She knelt down in front of him and started to clean him up. <b>"</b>Where did you learn how to fight?<b>"</b> He asked, referencing the fight back at the auction. <b>"</b>One of the worker's in my dad's bakery taught me and his wife taught me some medical skills during the war, just in case I needed them in future.<b>"</b></p><p>Ivy kept her story short, she didn't want to speak to Michael but she wasn't stubborn enough not to help him. The girl thought back to Ezekiel and his wife, the people that worked in her father's bakery. They were good people, she just wished that she could see their bright faces again.</p><p><b>"</b>Thank you. For saving me, even though you were mad.<b>"</b> Michael said from above the girl. She kept her eyes on his injury, she wanted him to be out of there as soon as possible. <b>"</b>I'm still mad.<b>"</b> Ivy continued to work as fast as she could. He wasn't whinging about her touching his wound which surprised the girl. She had him sussed out as a whinger. <b>"</b>Back at the auction, you called me Mickey. Why?<b>"</b></p><p>Ivy sighed<b>, "</b>It was quicker.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Who was that woman that was speaking to Tommy? Was that your mother?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Do you ever shut up?<b>"</b> Ivy asked sarcastically. She looked directly into Michael's eyes. She wasn't scared of him. He stared at her. His face got closer to her and his eyes fluttered shut. Ivy pushed his face away from her, <b>"</b>I'm finished. Get out.<b>"</b> She told him as she stood up. She was not going to kiss him. He was annoying and weird. He got up without another word and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Ivy huffed and cleaned up the water and flannel covered in Michael's blood. When she got into the bathroom, she looked at her reflection. The girl no longer had cuts and bruises from that night in London. There was no longer evidence of that night, she wanted to forget what happened and now there was nothing left that could remind her of it.</p><p>Leaving the bathroom, she began to undress. Ivy took one last heavy sigh before chucking on a silk nightgown and throwing herself into her new plush bed. Rest, at last.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CONFRONTATION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy's eyes flickered open, the comfort of her bed engulfing her in a peaceful trance. She groaned, pulling the covers of the bed back. A dull ache racked her body, memories of the day before came flooding back. She shook her head, trying to get rid of them.<b><em>'</em></b><em>At least I am not going to be seeing her any time soon.</em><b><em>'</em></b></p><p>Ivy's hands searched through her wardrobe, looking for something nice to wear. It was her first proper day working for Tommy. The past few days she had been so busy and hadn't had the chance to work, Tommo was okay with that though. He was the one making the girl so busy after all. Ivy pulled out a black skirt and a white shirt with small, black stitching on it. The smell of toast and bacon filled her nose as she descended the stairs of her new house. <b>"</b>Morning, Pol.<b>" </b>She said, walking into the kitchen. <b>"</b>You're up early.<b>"</b> Polly had her hair pinned back so it didn't get in any of the food and she wore a small apron around her waist. <b>"</b>I've got work.<b>"</b> She gave Ivy a light chuckle. <b>"</b>Sorry, it seems so weird for you to have a job, at your age.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm sixteen now, Pol. It's about time,<b>"</b> The girl took a seat at the kitchen table. <b>"</b>Do you need any help?<b>"</b> She offered up. <b>"</b>No, petal. I'm okay.<b>"</b> Within a few minutes, Polly had served up a simple breakfast of toast and bacon and Ivy was swiftly making her way through it. <b>"</b>This is amazing, Pol. Thank you.<b>"</b> She showed her a small smile at her compliment. <b>"</b>We probably should've waited for Michael but you've got to head off soon.<b>"</b> Ivy brought a napkin up to her mouth to wipe away any excess food that might've lain there. <b>"</b>I did think it seemed a bit quiet down here.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I heard you shouting last night. Are you two alright?<b>"</b> Polly asked, taking a bite out of her own toast. <b>"</b>He just asks too many questions, that's all.<b>" </b>She nodded, understanding the girl's frustration. <b>"</b>It's his birthday today, you know.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Really? How old is he, five?<b>"</b> Polly laughed a little bit before lightly scolding her. <b>"</b>Be nice.<b>" </b>Ivy finished her breakfast before Polly did so she brought her plate over to the sink so she could wash it up. <b>"</b>Oh, just leave it. I'll do it later. You need to be off now.<b>"</b> She offered. <b>"</b>Thank you, Pol.<b>"</b> Ivy walked over to her and gave her a small hug. She grabbed her coat off of the rack in the hallway and waited outside for John to pick her up, he had offered the day before, prior to the auction. A loud car horn sounded in front of the girl, breaking her free of her trance. She laughed knowing that Polly would be mad at him for beeping the horn.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p><b>"</b>Esme's in there now. I'll be back soon.<b>"</b> John told Ivy as she got out of his car. <b>"</b>Okay. Bye Johnny.<b>"</b> She waved at him before making her way into the gaming den. John was right, Esme was in there, sorting out the books. <b>"</b>Morning, Esme.<b>" </b>She took a quick look at the girl and smiled briefly. <b>"</b>Morning, Ivy.<b>" </b>She returned the smile and Ivy walked into her office. There was a large stack of papers on it that she quickly got to work on. About ten minutes into her work, she could hear Esme talking to somebody. It wasn't a male voice so it couldn't have been John. The girl stepped out of her office to see who it was.</p><p><b>"</b>No fucking way.<b>"</b> She muttered under her breath.</p><p>There she was, dressed in a white, fur-lined coat. Ivy's mother. She was talking to John's wife still and hadn't noticed her standing there yet. <b>"</b>You left me!<b>" </b>Ivy yelled as she marched over to her. <b>"</b>You haven't seen me in three years and that's the first thing you say to me?<b>"</b> May quipped at her daughter. <b>"</b>Oh, I'm sorry, what am I supposed to say? Thank you for leaving me. With no note, without a single word. You left me! And you dragged Joe with you!<b>" </b>Sarcasm dripped from her voice like venom. Both Esme and her mother stood there, silent.</p><p>May took a step towards Ivy, holding one of her hands out. <b>"</b>Petal-<b>"</b> She started but Ivy cut her off, <b>"</b>No, you do not get to call me that!<b>"</b> She took a small step towards the girl, not wanting to annoy her daughter any more than she already had. <b>"</b>I didn't have a choice,<b>"</b> May spoke calmly, <b>"</b>I had to save your brother from him-<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Save him? From what? A family, a good life?<b>"</b> Ivy shouted at her mother, she was not impressed with May's lies. <b>"</b>A good life where he would get beaten every day? I don't think so.<b>"</b> May spat at Ivy. The girl's heart pounded through her chest, pain raging through her small body. <b>"</b>It was only a few times,<b>"</b> Her voice had lowered from a shout into almost a whisper, <b>"</b>When we misbehaved. Besides, he never hit Joe, it was always me.<b>"</b> Ivy's watery eyes were cast at the floor, the memories purging her. <b>"</b>It wasn't always you, petal. You know that,<b>"</b> May's voice was soft and comforting, she took more steps towards her daughter, wanting to comfort her. <b>"</b>Ivy, you were always his favourite, that's why he was so harsh on you. I thought you'd be better off without me and with him, you'd be stronger.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Do scars make you stronger, mum. Years of pain, alone. We could've been there for each other.<b>"</b> Conflicting thoughts raced through Ivy, maybe Alfie wasn't that bad, and maybe what May did was the right thing to do? <b>"</b>Petal, we all have scars, and you and I both know that not all of them came from him. You were a reckless child, always trying to start a fight, you-<b>"</b></p><p>Her calming voice was cut short by John stomping into the room. <b>"</b>What the fuck is going on here?<b>"</b> Both mother and daughter had tears streaming down their cheeks, May's hands rested upon Ivy's shoulders, the girl was shaking. <b>"</b>One chance.<b>"</b> Ivy muttered. Her icy eyes lifted up to be met with her mother's chocolate pools, John's question completely ignored. <b>"</b>You get one chance, if you mess up one more time, I'll never forgive you,<b>"</b> Her words were stern but her heart burned. She longed to be back with her family, to be with her brother again. For them all to be reunited. <b>"</b>I've missed you so much.<b>"</b> Ivy finally caved, pulling May into an embrace.</p><p>John and Esme exchanged glances, confused at the scene in front of them. Ivy and May pulled away from the hug, gratitude deep within May, <b>"</b>Thank you, Ivy. I promise I won't hurt you again.<b>"</b> The girl turned to John, an explanation forming in her head. "John, Esme, this is my mum, May Carleton." The woman nodded at the pair.</p><p>But their introduction was cut short as somebody else stormed into the room. <b>"</b>I see you made it, May. Sorry I'm late,<b>" </b>The harsh Brummie accent cut through the betting shop, Thomas. <b>"</b>And you've met Ivy, she-<b>"</b> His excuse was cut short by the girl. <b>"</b>She's my mother, Tommo.<b>"</b> His eyebrow twitched and his eyes widened slightly. His expression quickly turned stoic once more, <b>"</b>That explains how you know Alfie. Ivy,<b>" </b>He turned to the girl, <b>"</b>She the reason you lashed out at the auction?<b>"</b> Ivy nodded and Tommo hummed. <b>"</b>Right,<b>" </b>He pulled May out of the room but not before Ivy and May said goodbye to each other. As soon as they left, the girl got back to her work, wanting to rid her head of old memories.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>After a long day of work, Finn walked into Ivy's office and sat down. He held a lit cigarette in his hand. He took light puffs from it but didn't speak. <b>"</b>Can I help you?<b>" </b>The girl jokingly asked. <b>"</b>How are you, Ivy?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm good,<b>"</b> Taking a break from her work, she lent onto her desk. <b>"</b>How are you, Finley?<b>"</b> He shot Ivy an annoyed glance paired with a toothy grin.<b> "</b>That's not my name. I'm alright, though.<b>" </b>Silence filled the room. <b>"</b>What do you want?<b>" </b>The girl questioned with a light laugh. <b>"</b>I wanna catch up with you. We haven't really spoken since the Garrison re-opening.<b>"</b> Her mind was cast back to the moment the both of them had in the alley way. He still didn't remember it. <b>"</b>It was a good night.<b>"</b> Finn took a deep breath before speaking. <b>"</b>John told me what happened.<b>"</b> Ivy's back straightened. He knew that they had almost had sex with each other. <b>"</b>Really?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Can't believe we stole a bottle of rum.<b>"</b> He laughed and the girl let out an awkward chuckle. John hadn't told him everything. <b>"</b>Was that all he told you?<b>"</b> Curiosity got the best of her. <b>"</b>Yeah, and that he found us almost passed out in an alley, but that's it. Why? What else happened?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Finn, we, uh, do you not remember what happened before John found us in the alley?<b>"</b> Ivy questioned her best friend. He shook his head and lent back in his chair, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Her voice was quiet, unsure of how to phrase it, <b>"</b>We kissed, Finn,<b>"</b> His green eyes widened, his cheeks flushing pink. <b>"</b>And we almost had sex but John caught us.<b>"</b> She stuttered through her words, it was better if he knew the truth. <b>"</b>Oh,<b>"</b> The teen whispered. <b>"</b>Was it, um, good? The kiss?<b>"</b> Ivy chuckled lightly and bit her bottom lip, <b>"</b>Yes, better than good.<b>"</b> Finn beamed at the girl, almost proud of the kiss, even though he couldn't recall it.</p><p>Both of them had conflicted emotions about each other, each hiding the truth from one another.<b> "</b>You still need to teach me how to read.<b>"</b> He looked at the large book in front of the girl, trying to make sense of it, quickly trying to change the subject. <b>"</b>Oh yeah,<b>"</b> Ivy reached into one of her draws on her desk.<b> "</b>I found a few things that can help.<b>"</b> She brought out two slips of paper. One had the alphabet on and how to pronounce each letter and the other one had an old children's story on it, one her father used to read to her. She handed both of them to Finn. <b>"</b>I want you to read through this one for now,<b>"</b> She gave him both pieces of paper but pointed to the one with the alphabet on. <b>"</b>Try to memorise all of them and if you need help, come to me.<b>"</b> He stubbed out his cigarette and took the papers. His eyes skimmed over the sheets before he stuffed them into his pockets. <b>"</b>Thank you.<b>"</b> He said with gratitude. <b>"</b>Hey, that's what friends are for.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I was uh wondering if you wanted to head down to The Garrison. It's Michael's birthday so everyone is going down there.<b>"</b> Ivy agreed to his proposition and followed him out of her office and the house, she had pretty much finished her work anyway. But nerves ran through the girl, she was not looking forward to seeing Mickey again.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The Garrison was filled with people, smoke and the smell of alcohol filled the air. Finn grabbed Ivy's hand and led her to the small room in the corner. He kept her close to him at all times. They walked in and Arthur, Tommo John and Esme were already in there. John's eyes went to the teen's entwined hands. He gave Ivy a questioning look and she shook her head. <b>"</b>There's the star-crossed lovers.<b>" </b>Arthur shouted and clapped a hand on Ivy's back. The girl immediately let go of Finn's hand, she didn't want them to get the wrong impression. They were close, but they were just friends, right? Finn's face dropped from a smile into a frown when she let go of his hand. They took a seat next to John. A large bucket rested on the table, it was filled to the brim with beer. <b>"</b>Alright, you two. You've got two choices, mild or mild?<b>" </b>They laughed at John's humour. <b>"</b>Mild.<b>"</b> The pair said in unison. John slid over two glass tankards of beer to them and winked in the process. <b>"</b>Here you go.<b>"</b> The door opened and Polly and Michael came into the cove. Polly looked gorgeous. Ivy rolled her eyes at Michael, she did not feel like talking to him that night, even if it was his birthday. <b>"</b>There he is. Look.<b>"</b> Arthur announced as they walked in. Ivy felt slightly bad at the fact that she didn't put anything nice on but she cast the thought aside, it was only Michael.</p><p>He had a beaming smile on his face when he walked in. Everybody cheered at them and Ivy sat there in silence, sipping her drink. <b>"</b>Happy birthday, Michael.<b>" </b>Tom congratulated him with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He shook his hand and Polly smiled proudly at her son and nephew. <b>"</b>Eighteen years old, you're a man today.<b>"</b> She scoffed at the word <b>'</b>man<b>'</b>, he was anything but that. Ivy was still annoyed at Mickey from the auction. She just couldn't understand why he wouldn't leave her alone, even after she had told him to.</p><p><b>"</b>Give him a drink John boy,<b>"</b> A glass was slid over to Michael and he gladly took it. <b>"</b>And after that, we will go and find you a lady of the night.<b>"</b> Michael's eyes met Ivy's and she rolled them at the contact. <b>"</b>Arthur!<b>"</b> Polly scolded. She would kill Ivy and Finn if she found out what happened at the re-opening of The Garrison. Everybody smiled at Polly and Michael, even Thomas was smiling. He reached into his pocket, searching for something. <b>"</b>Michael,<b>"</b> He cleared his throat and handed him a box. <b>"</b>What is that?<b>"</b> Michael asked whilst he opened it. <b>"</b>So you're never late to work,<b>"</b> Ivy sat forward at Tommy's words. <b>"</b>Welcome to the business, Michael.<b>"</b> Polly lent in to hug her son. <b>"</b>Wait what?<b>" </b>Worry flowed through the girl, she couldn't deal with living with him <em>and</em> working with him."You're looking at your new boss, Ivy.<b>"</b> Tommy told her.<b> "</b>Piss off.<b>"</b> She threw herself back in her seat. <b>"</b>Language!<b>"</b> Polly warned the girl. <b>"</b>Right, let's get him drunk.<b>"</b> John grabbed Michael after the confused glances about her break out.</p><p>Thomas was saying something about whiskey when Finn whispered in Ivy's ear. He rested a hand on her knee. <b>"</b>Hey, are you alright?<b>"</b> She turned to face the boy <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>"</b> She smiled, trying to reinforce her words. <b>"</b>A toast.<b>"</b> Everybody stood up and so did Ivy. <b>"</b>To Michael.<b>"</b> Glasses were raised in the air as everyone gave a toast. <b>"</b>To Michael!<b>"</b> Everyone repeated. He had a smug look on his face as he came and sat down next to the Solomons.</p><p>Michael teased her the entire night. He did everything from sliding his hand up her thigh to whispering in her ear. Ivy had had enough of his stupid games. <b>"</b>I'm going out for some air.<b>"</b> The girl excused herself and made her way into the back bar of The Garrison, not wanting to be found by anyone. Her head raced, <b><em>"</em></b><em>Why am I enjoying his teasing?</em><b><em>"</em></b> She mentally scolded herself for it.</p><p>The dim lights casted an orange hew across the room, the dark furniture scattered across it. Ivy sat down at one of the spare tables, her head in her hands and her heart beating sporadically against her chest. The silence engulfed her, comforted her. But it was cut short. <b>"</b>There you are.<b>"</b> Joy was evident in his voice. <b>"</b>Piss off, Michael.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>No nickname this time? Shame, I thought it was cute.<b>"</b> Ivy sprang from the chair she was sat in and darted over to Michael, a smirk stretched upon his lips. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and thrusted him against the wall. <b>"</b>Shut up.<b>"</b> She hissed. <b>"</b>We both know you like the teasing.<b>"</b> His hands slid down her body, finally resting on her bottom. He squeezed roughly and the girl's eyes rolled back into her head, trying to force the moan back down her throat. Her grip on his collar loosened slightly, Michael took the opportunity to swap their positions, Ivy's back now firmly against the wall.</p><p><b>"</b>I know you can feel me princess,<b>"</b> He whispered in her ear as he pushed his crotch into her own, a hard bulge pressing into her hip. <b>"</b>Think about it.<b>"</b> Michael placed a light kiss to her neck just below her ear before leaving the room. Ivy let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. He was an annoying pain in her ass, but one thing was for sure, she enjoyed the position she was in only moments ago.</p><p><b>"</b>Fucking hell.<b>" </b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. THE PUB FIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Ivy knew it, she was back at her desk working the books. That day was different, though. That day was Michael's first day at work and his first day as Ivy's boss. He was annoying already but if you gave him power, he was an utter nightmare. Alfie had a phrase that he told Ivy, it seemed rather relevant at present, <b><em>"</em></b><em>It's hard to put a leash on a dog once you've put a crown on its head.</em><b><em>"</em></b>That morning, he kept sauntering into the girl's office, a smirk spread across his face, slamming a huge pile of papers on her desk and strutting out without another word. Ivy was still mad at him from the horse auction and partly what happened the night of his birthday; he needed to mind his own business sometimes. Michael came into her office, again, this time to pick up the papers he had handed her earlier. <b>"</b>Have you finished them, yet?<b>" </b>Ivy pushed them towards him. <b>"</b>I'm not your slave.<b>"</b> She told him.<b> "</b>No, but I'm your boss which means that you have to do anything that I tell you to do.<b>"</b> She stood up and slammed her hands onto her desk. <b>"</b>You can't bully me into doing anything, Michael.<b>"</b> She tried to put on a strong front, she couldn't let him know she enjoyed his teasing.He walked over to the girl, coming to a halt behind her. He held a dominant air round him, one similar to Tom's. <b>"</b>Actually, I can,<b>"</b> He ran his hand down her arm. She faced the door, not wanting to make eye contact with him in fear that she'd cave. He pulled her hair away from her neck and whispered in her ear <b>"</b>I am your boss after all.<b>" </b>He pushed the girl into the desk by his hips. Ivy's breath was heavy and her heart pounded against her chest. His crotch was pressed into her bottom. She bit back a moan.</p><p><b>"</b>Lost for words, princess?<b>"</b> He continued to whisper in the girl's ear, teasing her. He started to grind against her. <b>"</b>Michael.<b>"</b> Ivy whimpered under her breath. <b>"</b>Sorry, I didn't catch that.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Michael.<b>"</b> She repeated, louder the second time. <b>"</b>Ah, that's not my name. I would like you to call me <b>'</b>Boss<b>'</b> from now on.<b>"</b> His hands met her waist, pushing Ivy further into her desk. Anybody could walk in at any time yet he still continued. <b>"</b>In your dreams.<b>"</b> She whispered, deciding she'd tease him back. One of his hands met the girl's throat, applying light pressure. <b>"</b>What was that?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Nothing.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Nothing, what?<b>"</b> He teased. <b>"</b>Nothing, boss.<b>"</b> She whimpered. <b>"</b>Good girl,<b>"</b> He praised. <b>"</b>I didn't want to apologise to you but I don't like seeing you hurt, so I'm gonna do this anyway. I'm sorry for whatever I said a couple of days ago,<b>"</b> His lips danced along Ivy's neck, his breath was hot against her skin. They never met, though. <b>"</b>I was just curious. Now, what do you say?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Fuck you.<b>" </b>She breathed, she was still mad at him after all. The grip on her neck tightened, choking Ivy. <b>"</b>What. Do. You. Say?<b>"</b> He repeated.<b> "</b>Thank you for your apology.<b>"</b> He pushed his crotch into her again and ground his hips against her ass, more whimpers threatened to leap from her throat.. <b>"</b>Thank you, boss.<b>" </b>She repeated. <b>"</b>Good girl.<b>" </b>He pulled away from her and walked over to the door. <b>"</b>I have some<b> '</b>business<b>' </b>to attend to,but there's some more work for you when you want it. Just come and see me.<b>" </b>And with that, he left. Ivy's hands were sweating and her knees were shaking. With caution, she took a seat in her chair again. She hated to admit it, but she loved the effect Michael had on her. <b><em>'</em></b><em>What the fuck was that?</em><b><em>'</em></b>That boy did things to her and Ivy couldn't help herself but be attracted to him in some way. There was just something about him. Something annoying, but interesting; alluring; arousing.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Ivy had finished all of her work that was left for her and went to find Michael. Nerves racked the girl's body, she didn't know what he was going to say or do, he still intimidated her. As she got closer to Michael's office, she heard two people speaking. From the frosted glass, Ivy could see that Isaiah was at Michael's desk. Her hand went to knock on the door, she hesitated before doing so. <b>"</b>Come in!<b>"</b> Michael beckoned her into the room. <b>"</b>Kitten, do you have a drink on payday?<b>"</b> Ivy was taken aback by Isaiah's sudden question. <b>"</b>Uh, yeah. Sometimes.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>See. Man, it's on fire out there. Women from the BSA offices,<b>"</b> Ivy rolled her eyes at Isaiah's mention of women, he truly was obsessed. <b>"</b>Honest. They go out on their own without men these days. In twos and threes now. Mickey, they go out in twos and threes and buy their own drinks,<b>"</b></p><p>Michael never looked up from his work. <b>"</b>The Marquis. That's where the BSA secretaries go. Ivy knows it. Look, they won't serve a black man without a Shelby or even a Solomons by his side.<b>"</b> The girl walked over to Isaiah and placed her hand on his shoulder. <b>"</b>So, you're using us.<b>" </b>Michael said bluntly. <b>"</b>I'll go with you, Isaiah.<b>" </b>He looked up at her and gave the girl a smile. <b>"</b>Come with us, Mickey.<b>" </b>Michael lent back in his chair and gave the pair a smirk. <b>"</b>Alright.<b>"</b> Isaiah tapped Ivy's leg and stood up from his chair.<b> "</b>Do you have any other clothes, Ivy?<b>" </b>Michael asked the girl, raising his eyebrows. <b>"</b>Yeah, actually. I still have my dress from The Garrison re-opening.<b>"</b> She dropped her work on Michael's desk and left the offices then headed to Tommy's house so she could get dressed.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The bar was packed to the brim with people. Ivy was sandwiched in between the boys, they were <b>'</b>protecting<b>' </b>her, they said. Isaiah eyed up any girl that walked past them. <b>"</b>I told you. I fucking told you. This city is going mad. Girls are out on their own now.<b>"</b> Ivy smacked his arm to scold him. Isaiah pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and held it out to Michael. <b>"</b>I know you don't like them, kitten. So here you go, Michael.<b>"</b> They walked up to the bar and Michael ordered the drinks. <b>"</b>Three pints of dark mild, please.<b>"</b> He threw some coins on the bar. <b>"</b>Fuck that. We're Peaky boys. And girls,<b>"</b> He looked down at the Solomons and wrapped his arm around her waist.<b> "</b>Three whiskeys.<b>"</b> Michael stared at Isaiah's hand on her waist and shook his head at the girl, Isaiah was still staring at the bar man so he didn't see. He then looked at the cigarette that was in his hand, he slipped it into his mouth and lit it. Taking a drag, he pulled it back out and coughed. <b>"</b>You get used to it. Then you can't stop.<b>"</b> Ivy turned around to survey the bar. There were mainly men in there with a few girls dotted around. A tall man with the top few buttons of his shirt undone walked up to the trio and whistled to get their attention. <b>"</b>I don't drink with blacks.<b>"</b> He told them. <b>"</b>Here we bloody go.<b>"</b> Ivy muttered under her breath.</p><p>Racism was quite common in London and it was completely unnecessary. There was no point to it whatsoever. Ivy used to get so wound up when somebody would discriminate against Ezekiel, he was a Jew as well, meaning even more people attacked him just for his beliefs and the colour of his skin. There had been multiple occasions where Ivy couldn't contain herself and would start fights, just to protect Ezekiel. Isaiah was also Ivy's friend, and she was going to stand up for him, no matter the cost. <b>"</b>Paddy, they're okay.<b>"</b> The barman warned the man. <b>"</b>Not with me they're not,<b>"</b> The supposed <b>'</b>Paddy<b>'</b> didn't move. Isaiah turned around to stub out his cigarette. <b>"</b>I don't drink in pubs with blacks.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>So leave.<b>"</b> Michael's face was stoic but Ivy stood in front of the boys. She was a small girl, but knowing the posh background Michael was from, he probably couldn't handle himself in a fight, after all, he was hiding at the horse auction. He could intimidate people but probably couldn't fight.<b> "</b>Look, my dad's the preacher round here. He has connections. Ask anybody.<b>"</b> The man scoffed, not caring about who Isaiah was. <b>"</b>I couldn't give fuck who he is.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm telling you Paddy, leave it.<b>"</b> The barman warned again. Ivy thought he knew who she and Michael were. Finn has a big mouth and has been spreading the word around that he was friends with a Solomons, much to her annoyance. <b>"</b>And I'm telling this darkie to get out of here.<b>"</b> The guy cracked his knuckles and got closer to the three of them. Isaiah got in Paddy's face and shouted <b>"</b>You know something? Fuck off.<b>"</b> Ivy put her hand on Isaiah's shoulder. <b>"</b>It's alright, Isaiah. Leave it,<b>"</b> Michael reassured him as he stood close behind the girl, his hand on her waist.</p><p><b>"</b>We'll go to my cousin's pub.<b>" </b>He tried to calm Isaiah but he wasn't backing down. <b>"</b>I like it here.<b>"</b> He hissed. <b>"</b>You fucking n****r.<b>"</b> The man swung for Isaiah and his fist connected with his cheek. Ivy pushed Michael behind her and kicked Paddy.</p><p>Chaos erupted around the room and multiple men joined the fight. Isaiah was soon on his feet again and Michael was hitting somebody else. A small man came up to Ivy and tried to hit her. She ducked under his arm and went for a left hook to his ribs. It connected and he fell to his knees. The girl brought her heel up to his face and thrusted it forwards. The man collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain. Ivy turned around to see Isaiah with two men on him. She reached for one, grabbing him off of her friend. The man spun with his fist in the air. She ducked his blow, kicking him in his crotch. He doubled over in pain so the girl reached for his head and smacked it against the bar. Blood splattered onto the once-clean surface.</p><p>There was a tug on Ivy's hair as somebody else joined the fight. The man's hand connected with her ribs, winding her slightly. The girl's knees buckled underneath her but before the guy could hit her again, he flew backwards. Somebody stood over the girl, their hand extended towards her; Michael. She took his hand and stood up. Paddy grabbed at Michael, pushing him against the bar. Ivy went to help him but the man's other hand reached out to grab her throat. He choked the Solomons slightly and went to do the same to Michael.</p><p><b>"</b>The white kids are Peaky Blinders! He's Polly Shelby's son and she's a Solomons,<b>"</b> The bartender shouted and the man instantly let go of them. <b>"</b>She's fucking Alfie Solomons' daughter and he's Polly Shelby's son for God's sake. Are you fucking suicidal?<b>"</b> He held his hand out as if to hold them back. Isaiah ran over to Ivy and wrapped his arms around her. <b>"</b>Sir, Miss, I'm sorry. I didn't know.<b>"</b> Ivy pulled out of Isaiah's grip to get closer to Paddy. <b>"</b>Get the fuck out!<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>I'm sorry.<b>"</b> He apologised again. <b>"</b>Get out of the fucking pub!<b>"</b> Isaiah stepped in.<b> "</b>I really didn't know,<b>"</b> Paddy ran out of the pub, disheveled from the fight. Michael came over to Ivy and clutched her waist. <b>"</b>Are you alright, princess?<b>"</b> She nodded and he took her back over to the bar with Isaiah. Cuts surrounded the boys faces, blood dripped out of some of them. Mickey lifted one hand up to wipe some blood that had dripped out of the cut on his lip. <b>"</b>We ordered some drinks. And we're going to drink them.<b>"</b> He placed his hands on the bar and demanded the drinks they had previously ordered. The barman poured three whiskeys and pushed them towards the trio. They each picked up a glass each and clashed them together. They spun around to look at the mess they had just made in the bar and threw their heads back, downing the whiskey all in one.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The three of them decided that they should head back to The Garrison for another drink. <b>"</b>His face, man. Did you see his fucking face?<b>"</b> Michael laughed as they walked down to The Garrison. <b>"</b>You punch like a fucking kangaroo, Michael. Ivy, you're like a fucking ninja.<b>"</b> Ivy laughed at their quarreling. <b>"</b>Alright, anyway. I need a fucking drink.<b>"</b> Michael cracked his fingers then threw his arm over the girl's shoulder. Her heart rate quickened as he did it, he still scared the girl slightly, but she craved the fear he gave her. <b>"</b>The drinks are on you.<b>"</b> Ivy told Isaiah. <b>"</b>It's on me?You two just got fucking paid!<b>"</b> He complained.</p><p>The Garrison was full of life, as always. It was a nicer atmosphere than The Marquis, posher. <b>"</b>Fucking hell. It's packed in here, isn't it?<b>"</b> They went over to the bar and the boys ordered them some drinks.<b> "</b>Two pints of dark mild and a gin, please.<b>"</b> They took the drinks and walked over to the cove of The Garrison. <b>"</b>Here they are, look. Junior Peaky boys.<b>"</b> Arthur announced, <b>"</b>And girl, Arthur.<b>"</b> Ivy corrected the eldest Shelby. She took a seat next to Michael and placed her drink on the table. Arthur's gaze was directed to Mickey's hand which was bruised from the fight. Finn was staring at the marks beginning to form on Ivy's neck from when she was choked. She didn't know if the marks were from Michael or the man in the pub. <b>"</b>Ivy, your neck.<b>" </b>Finn's voice was laced with concern. <b>"</b>I'm alright, Finn.<b>"</b> She reassured, her fingers skimming the bruises. <b>"</b>What's happened to you. You've been scrapping?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Some idiots at The Marquis of Lorne. They tried to stop us from drinking but it's alright. We fought them off. Ivy beat the crap out of them.<b>" </b>Michael told the boys<b>.</b> She nudged his arm, lightly scolding him. <b>"</b>Hey,<b>"</b> He laughed and placed his spare hand on her bare knee. <b>"</b>Arthur, we had to stand our ground and we did.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>The Marquis, eh?<b>"</b> Arthur, John and Finn all stood up at the same time. John and Arthur pushed Finn back into his seat causing a light chuckle to come from Ivy. <b>"</b>Where's your dad?<b>"</b> Arthur asked Isaiah. <b>"</b>Preaching.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Right.<b>"</b> They left the room and John called out to Finn before he left, <b>"</b>Don't nick any of me chips, Finn!<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Where are you going?<b>"</b> Michael questioned the Shelbys. <b>"</b>We won't be long.<b>" </b>They closed the door and left Mickey confused with unanswered questions. <b>"</b>Where are they going?<b>"</b> Ivy repeated the question to Isaiah and Finn. <b>"</b>The Marquis of Lorne. Shame. It was a nice pub.<b>"</b> What did that mean? Were they burning it down?Ivy decided to not ask anymore questions and to drink her gin. The presence of a cold hand was still felt on her knee. However, it was moving. Moving higher up her thigh. She shifted in her seat, nervous of what Michael was going to do next. But he did nothing. He kept his hand on the apex of her thigh as they talked with Finn for the rest of the night.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Everyone decided to call it a night once they had finished their drinks. Michael and Ivy headed back to the house but didn't speak for the entire journey there. He didn't even speak to the girl when they got into the house, he just went straight to the kitchen to get a drink. Polly came in soon after them and offered them some food. They agreed. Everyone sat at the table and Polly began to pray. Although her father was Jewish, Ivy was never religious. She sat next to Mickey and they just stared at each other whilst Pol prayed. <b>"</b>Amen.<b>" </b>She finished her prayer and prompted the pair to follow. <b>"</b>Amen.<b>"</b> They said in unison. Polly began to hand out the food and Ivy tucked in instantly. It had been a long day and she hadn't had a lot of time to eat. Michael lightly sipped his drink and Polly smiled with admiration at them. Suddenly, there was a banging at the door. Two policemen came storming in and grabbed Michael by both arms. <b>"</b>Mickey!<b>"</b> Ivy shouted, storming after him, Polly close behind her.</p><p><b>"</b>Not again! Michael. You can't take my son away again!<b>"</b> She shouted as she ran after her son. They dragged him down the path and Ivy chased after Pol. <b>"</b>Come back here!<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Mickey!<b>"</b> She screamed. A policeman came up to Ivy and grabbed her by the arms as well. He wasn't arresting the girl, he was just stopping her from going after Michael. Polly continued to shout and scream at the officers and her son. Michael was silent and complied the entire time.</p><p>Polly fought with the Police officers, kneeing one in the balls. Ivy's vision went blurry, everything happened too fast. Polly was being pushed up against a car by a creepy-looking officer with grey hair. The void began to consume the Solomons. The last thing she saw was Michael's face, twisted with anger through the window. Darkness consumed her once again.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. IMPURITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy's eyes opened to a burning light. Heat flickered over her body. The fire was lit. The room was silent apart from the occasional crackle of burning wood. She groaned, trying to sit up from her position on the sofa. <b>"</b>Don't. You need to rest.<b>"</b> A soft voice told her. Turning her head, Ivy saw Polly sat next to the girl, her hand on her shoulder. She pushed Ivy back down onto the couch. Tear stains ran under her eyes. <b>"</b>What happened?<b>"</b> Ivy asked her. <b>"</b>They took him.<b>"</b> Polly choked out, the tears threatening to come pouring out again. Then Ivy remembered, Michael got arrested. <b>"</b>Are you okay?<b>"</b> Ivy reached her hand up to caress Polly's cheek. She nodded silently and took her hand in her own. <b>"</b>It's getting late, you should head up to bed.<b>"</b> With her other hand, she caressed the girl's hair. <b>"</b>Only if you're okay.<b>"</b> Again, she silently nodded. Slowly, Ivy sat up from the couch and swung her legs to place her feet on the floor. She raised her arms and embraced Polly in a warm hug, <b>"</b>We'll get him back, Pol. I promise.<b>"</b> She let out a sob but stopped herself almost immediately. <b>"</b>Go.<b>"</b> She laughed lightly and she ushered the Solomons upstairs.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Ivy woke up to Polly gently shaking her,<b> "</b>We have to go and see Tommy. He's called us all in for a meeting.<b>"</b> It only took the girl ten minutes to get dressed and ready to go to Tommo's house. In no time, they were in the car and on the way to Small Heath. They all waited in the gaming den. Esme, John, Polly, Finn and Ivy silently waited for Tommo to arrive. Apparently he was visiting Ivy's mother. He had probably slept with her, Tom had that type of reputation around him. As long as there was no serious relationship there, Ivy had nothing to worry about. As much as she liked Thomas, she didn't want him to be her step-father. Polly puffed on a cigarette, Esme stared out of the window, John sat quietly at a desk and Finn paced anxiously. Ivy had been told by John that Arthur had also been taken, along with Michael. <b>"</b>I-I shouldn't be here,<b>"</b> The girl muttered. <b>"</b>This is a family meeting and I'm not family.<b>"</b> Nobody objected to her ideas, so she began to leave. <b>"</b>Ivy, wait!<b>"</b> Finn chased after the girl but before she could leave, the door opened and in stepped Tommy. <b>"</b>Where do you think you're going?<b>"</b> He grabbed her arms and dragged her back inside. <b>"</b>I don't belong here Tommo. This is a family meeting and I'm not family.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Stay,<b>"</b> Was all he said. And so Ivy did. She took her place next to Finn and he grabbed the girl's hand. His lips turned up at the corners to show sympathy. <b>"</b>John?<b>"</b> Thomas asked for a report on what had happened last night. <b>"</b>The coppers have lifted ten of our men in Camden Town. The rest are on the run.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>They've taken Michael.<b>"</b> Finn told his older brother. Ivy decided that it would be best if she stayed quiet, she still didn't feel comfortable there. <b>"</b>Business first.<b>"</b> Thomas informed Finn. <b>"</b>They took Michael-<b>"</b> Polly stormed over to her nephew but he interrupted her. <b>"</b>Business first.<b>"</b> He repeated. They started to talk over each other and Tommy eventually had to shout at her. <b>"</b>Polly, business first!<b>" </b>Polly stayed quiet, her hands tied in front of her.He turned back to his brother.<b> "</b>John?<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>They took all our whiskey, so they'll be sipping that for Christmas. They've impounded all our vans, put their own locks on the warehouse. The Eden club and all our pubs have been raided by the coppers and handed back to Sabini and Solomons.<b>"</b> At the mention of her father's name, Ivy apologised. <b>"</b>Tommo, I'm sorry ab-<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>You don't need to apologise for what your father's done.<b>" </b>Tommy turned back to John to urge him to continue again. <b>"</b>The Black Country boys think it was Arthur who killed Billy Kitchen 'cause that's what the coppers told them. So there'll be no more free passes for our whiskey boats.<b>"</b> Polly walked forward and began to rant to her nephews. <b>"</b>I don't care about whiskey. I don't give a fuck about Billy Kitchen. I want my son out of prison! Now!<b>"</b> Esme stepped forward, wanting to continue with business. Tommo stayed quiet. <b>"</b>I spoke to Johnny Dogs.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>This meeting should be just family.<b>"</b> Polly spat. Ivy began to feel even more out of place than she had before. <b>"</b>Then what's Ivy doing here? Besides, I can help.<b>"</b> Esme defended. <b>"</b>I'll just go.<b>"</b> The girl mumbled and started to leave while Polly and Esme had their argument. She pulled herself from Finn's grasp and went to walk out the door. <b>"</b>Let her speak,<b>" </b>Thomas shouted so Esme could have her say. Polly shouted over her nephews orders, clearly annoyed at the fact that they weren't doing anything to save her son. Ivy could understand her pain. <b>"</b>Enough! Enough, Polly. Ivy, stay. Esme?<b>"</b> Finn tugged the Solomons back into his arms. He stood behind her, his body towering over the girl's small frame. His arms rested on her shoulders and connected around her front, her hands held his.</p><p><b>"</b>I spoke to Johnny Dogs, the Lees are kin.<b>"</b> Esme spoke in a calm voice. <b>"</b>The bloody Lees!<b>"</b> Polly yelled. <b>"</b>They can give us men!<b>"</b> Esme's voice raised, Polly was started to anger her. <b>"</b>We don't need more fucking men!<b>" </b>Polly spat. <b>"</b>It's men that have done the damage,<b>"</b> She did have a good point, but they weren't all to blame. She quietened her voice to continue speaking, <b>"</b>It is men fighting like cockerels that have got us here in the first place.<b>"</b> Thomas stared at Polly, then ignored Polly's long remark and spoke to Esme. <b>"</b>Esme, we'll take up their offer. We need men.<b>"</b> He looked at Polly at the end of his sentence. The room was silent. Polly and Thomas very rarely argued so this was a shock to them all. Michael was changing her. She was becoming more cautious, more protective of her family. <b>"</b>If Michael ever gets out of prison, I am taking him away from this family. For good. You too Ivy, you're one of us now,<b>"</b> Polly walked around to stand in front of Finn and Ivy, speaking about how <b>'</b>this life is bad<b>'</b>. Polly grabbed their arms and led them out of the betting shop. <b>"</b>This life is all bad.<b>"</b> Tommo didn't protest. But Finn did, slightly. <b>"</b>Aunt Pol, what are you doing?<b>"</b> He asked his aunt. <b>"</b>Shut up and walk.<b>"</b> She instructed the pair.</p><p>Polly led them outside of the house and to where the cars were waiting. <b>"</b>Don't take any orders from Tommy while I'm gone.<b>"</b> She began to put her coat and hat on. <b>"</b>Where are you going?<b>"</b> Ivy questioned her. <b>"</b>To save Michael.<b>"</b> And with that, she left. Straight into her own car without another word. Ivy sighed and lent against the cold, brick wall of the house. <b>"</b>Are you alright?<b>"</b> She bobbed her head to Finn's question. <b>"</b>Yeah, why wouldn't I be?<b>"</b> The girl said with a small smile. The truth was, she wasn't alright. Ivy didn't know what it was, but ever since she had seen her mum, she hadn't felt like she'd fitted in. There was just something putting her off. Or maybe it was something pulling her back towards her mum and brother. Or maybe it was her father, the guilt finally starting to eat her up. She couldn't be sure, though. <b>"</b>I know when you're lying, Doll.<b>"</b> Finn told the girl. Ivy sighed again but defended herself, <b>"</b>I'm not lying.<b>"</b> She kept her eyes trained on the other side of the street. <b>"</b>Yes you are. You're not looking at me and whenever you lie, you can't keep eye contact.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>That's not true.<b>"</b> Ivy turned to look at the boy but her gaze danced along the cars behind him. <b>"</b>Yes it is! You're doing it now!<b>"</b> He laughed when he spoke. <b>"</b>What's wrong?<b>"</b> Finn moved to grab her hand to try and console her. <b>"</b>I just don't belong here, with you, with the Shelbys.<b>"</b> He got closer to Ivy. <b>"</b>What do you mean?<b>"</b> She took a deep breath and let out all of her thoughts and feelings to her best friend. <b>"</b>It's just ever since I saw my mother again, I've felt like I don't belong here. Things have changed for me. Maybe it's Michael, I don't know, but something feels different. I'm constantly on edge and all I want to do is cry but I don't know why. I just want to see my mum and brother again but if I left here, I'd feel bad for leaving you. But, you probably wouldn't care anyway.<b>"</b></p><p>Her heart rate increased ten-fold as she ranted to Finn and tears crawled out of her eyes and down her porcelain cheeks. <b>"</b>Ivy, of course I would care,<b>"</b> He pulled her into a hug and she began to cry into his shoulder. <b>"</b>Of course I would care,<b>"</b> Finn repeated in Ivy's ear. She had noticed that he could handle a girl having an emotional breakdown a lot better than he did the first time. Maybe he had been talking with Ada or even Polly. <b>"</b>You do belong here. You fit in better than I ever could and will. You're brave and so, so strong. You're fucking incredible, Ivy and everyone here cares for you, everyone. Please, don't leave.<b>"</b> His voice cracked at his last words. <b>"</b>Thank you, Finn.<b>"</b> They pulled out of the hug but he kept his hands on her shoulders. <b>"</b>I didn't even know that you had seen your mum.<b>"</b> He informed the girl. <b>"</b>We haven't spoken properly in a while.<b>"</b> Ivy told him. <b>"</b>I should take you back home. That's what Polly would've wanted. You can tell me everything in the car,<b>"</b> He stood up and walked to the car. <b>"</b>If you're alright with telling me, that is.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Yes, that's fine.<b>"</b> She laughed and got into his car.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The journey back to the house in Sutton was filled with her telling Finn everything that had happened in the past few days, leaving out everything that had happened with Mickey. Ivy decided that Finn should not know about that, not now and, maybe, never. Pulling her keys out of her jacket pocket, she slid them into the door and walked inside, Finn close behind her. <b>"</b>Ivy, I have something to tell you.<b>"</b> Worry filled the Solomons. She lightly touched his arm <b>"</b>What's wrong?<b>"</b> She asked.</p><p><b>"</b>Nothing,<b>"</b> Finn laughed at the girl's concern <b>"</b>I just wanted to tell you that I learnt the alph-the alphabet.<b>"</b> They sat down on the sofa together. <b>"</b>That's amazing, Finn. Can you recite it to me?<b>"</b> He nodded but hesitated. <b>"</b>A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I . J .K . L, M, N, O? P?<b>"</b> Ivy beamed at him, urging him to continue. <b>"</b>Q. R. S. T. U. V. W. X. Y and Z.<b>"</b> He took little pauses between each letter but got it perfect. <b>"</b>Perfect, well done Finn.<b>"</b> He looked proud of himself and wore a smile across his plump lips. <b>"</b>Do you think you're ready for the poem now?<b>"</b> Finn agreed to her suggestion pulled it out of his own pocket. He carefully handed it to Ivy <b>"</b>I'll read it first and then I want you to copy and remember it, okay?<b>"</b> He nodded again, complying to her instructions. She began to read the story to him, memories of her as a child and her father came flooding into her mind but she tried to push them away.</p><p><b>"</b>They went to sea in a sieve they did, in a sieve they went to sea. <br/>In spite of all their friends could say, <br/>on a winter's morn, on a stormy day, in a sieve they went to sea. <br/>Far and few, far and few are the lands where the jumblies live. <br/>Their heads are green and their hands are blue. <br/>And they went to sea in a sieve.<b>"</b></p><p>Ivy read it slowly and made sure to sound out all of the words and syllables properly. Finn stared at her as she read the poem. She finished and looked up at him. His gaze was intense yet warm. <b>"</b>N-now you try.<b>"</b> Ivy stuttered, her voice barely a whisper. The Solomons girl stared back at the Shelby boy. The gap between them got smaller and smaller as their bodies got closer to one another. His eyes fluttered shut and hers followed suit. Their faces were millimeters apart, their breathing fanning each other's faces.</p><p>But the moment was ruined by the door creaking open signifying that Polly was home. They jumped away from each other, their breathing heavy. Polly came into the living room, her make-up was running down her face as were tears, Ada along with her. <b>"</b>Pol, shit. Are you okay?<b>"</b> Ivy immediately got up from her seat and engulfed Polly in a hug. Slowly, Ivy ran her hand through her hair to comfort her, similar to how she had comforted the girl last night after she'd passed out. Ada turned to Finn, <b>"</b>Finn, you should go home, we can take it from here.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Alright.<b>" </b>And with that he left. Ivy led Polly to the sofa and sat her down carefully. <b>"</b>Do you want to talk about it?<b>"</b> She asked cautiously. Pol shook her head slightly so Ivy decided not to ask anymore questions about that. <b>"</b>Do you want me to run a bath?<b>" </b>She looked incredibly stressed out and Ivy thought that baths were a good way to help you relax and calm down. Ivy led Polly up the stairs. Pol sat down on the sofa whilst Ivy filled the bath up with hot water. <b>"</b>It's ready. I can leave if you want.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>No, stay. But can you get me some whiskey, please?<b>" </b>Polly croaked out. Ivy smiled, it was good to hear her speak. <b>"</b>Of course.<b>"</b> When she came back into the room, the Shelby woman was in the bath and running her hands up her arms. Ivy handed her the bottle of whiskey and a glass that she had grabbed from the kitchen.<b> "</b>Thank you.<b>"</b> She took the bottle and glass off of the girl and poured some out. Ivy sat down on the chair that was in there and awkwardly stared at the woman. She tried to keep her eyes off of her, the girl wanted Polly to keep her dignity.</p><p>An unknown amount of time passed before Ivy heard the door open and close. She turned around to see who it was. <b>"</b>Where have you been?<b>"</b> Ada asked her aunt. She came and sat down next to the Solomons and gave her a small smile. Ivy thought Ada must've picked her up from wherever she was, rather than being with her the whole time. <b>"</b>I went to the Spotted Dog in Digbeth,<b>"</b> She told the girls. <b>"</b>For a glass or two of rum.<b>"</b> She was clearly feeling more relaxed than what she was earlier. <b>"</b>Was it one glass or two?<b>"</b> Ada asked Polly. <b>"</b>It was three. Where's the baby?<b>"</b> Ivy had had the privilege of meeting Karl a couple of weeks ago. She thought he was the cutest little thing ever and he reminded her of how much she wanted her brother back.</p><p><b>"</b>Sleeping.<b>"</b> Polly hummed as a response. <b>"</b>Are you sure it wasn't five?<b>"</b> Ivy lightly joked with Polly and Ada let out a small giggle. <b>"</b>It was more like six.<b>"</b> She chuckled softly. Ada looked more concerned than anything at that point. Polly reached for the whiskey that the girl had given her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get her that. <b>"</b>Did you meet the maid?<b>"</b> Polly asked as she leaned back in the bath. <b>"</b>I talked politics with her and she got bored and went to bed.<b>"</b> Ivy let out a faint laugh at Ada's words and she lightly tapped her arm to scold her in a joking manner. Polly laughed and lit a cigarette as Ada continued to talk. <b>"</b>I called James. He talked to the lawyer anyway. Said he'd take Arthur's case for free, so we don't need Tommy.<b>"</b> Pol let out a heavy breath at the mention of Tommo. <b>"</b>Pol,<b>"</b> Ivy started. <b>"</b>We'll get Michael out as well, I promise.<b>"</b> She reassured her and looked towards Ada. <b>"</b>There's no need, they'll let him out in the morning.<b>"</b> She told them. <b>"</b>What? Why? What did you do?<b>" </b>Ivy fired her questions at Polly but she didn't answer any of them.<b> "</b>If the baby wants anything at night, ring the bell by the bed. She gets paid to work 24 hours that girl, she's getting lazy,<b>"</b></p><p>Polly continued to take drags from her cigarette <b>"</b>Well, take advantage of her.<b>"</b> Ada stared at her aunt, a mix of emotions ran through her head as they did with Ivy's. Ada got up and left, the girl followed shortly behind. <b>"</b>I hope you're alright.<b>"</b> She said to Polly as she left.Ivy found Ada in the living room, nursing a glass of wine. <b>"</b>So what are you doing here?<b>"</b> She asked her, nobody had told the girl anything about her coming to stay. <b>"</b>I'm staying for a while. To help with the whole Arthur situation since Tommy's not going to be much of a help.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Fair enough.<b>"</b> Ivy went into the kitchen to grab another glass then went back to where Ada was and poured herself a drink. <b>"</b>Are you old enough to drink?<b>"</b> She joked with the girl whilst she sat down.<b> "</b>Really?<b>" </b>Ivy let out a laugh. <b>"</b>So,<b>"</b> She began and leaned back in her chair. <b>"</b>You and Finn, eh?<b>"</b> She immediately put her defenses up. Surely she didn't know about the alley or what happened barely ten minutes ago. <b>"</b>What do you mean me and Finn?<b>" </b>She shook her head and smiled. <b>"</b>You know what I mean.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>We're just friends.<b>"</b> Ivy told her. <b>"</b>Mmm, <b>'</b>friends<b>'</b>. You know, he talks about you all the time.<b>"</b> The young girl sipped her wine slowly. <b>"</b>No he doesn't.<b>"</b> Ada laughed again and sipped her own wine. <b>"</b>Yes he does. A couple of weeks ago, when Tommy was in the hospital and he held you back, he would not shut up about you and you had only just met.<b>"</b> Ivy blushed at her words, she only ever thought of them as friends but things were beginning to rapidly change between them. <b>"</b>I think he really likes you. He's never, really, been close to any girls before. You're the first one.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Oh, I feel so honoured.<b>"</b> Ivy said sarcastically. <b>"</b>I know it's probably not my business but I think you like him back.<b>"</b> She shook her head, denying Ada's accusations. <b>"</b>No, no, definitely not.<b>"</b> She chuckled at the girl's reaction. <b>"</b>Yes, you do! You giggle at all his jokes, blush when somebody mentions his name and you get really defensive when somebody brings up the fact that you might like him!<b>"</b> Ivy downed the rest of her wine and stood up from the couch. <b>"</b>I am going to bed. Goodnight Ada.<b>"</b> Ada laughed at her bluntness. <b>"</b>You never answered my question,<b>"</b> Ivy stuck her middle finger up as she walked out. <b>"</b>You loooove him.<b>"</b> Ada teased as Ivy walked up the stairs and to her room.</p><p>The truth was that Ivy didn't know how she felt about Finn. Like Ada said, Finn had never been close to any girls before. Well, Ivy had never been close to any guys before. She didn't know whether she <b>'</b>liked<b>'</b> him or not. They were friends, that almost had sex in alley way. But, they were drunk and it didn't mean anything. They were friends, that always held hands. But, he was just being supportive, nothing more. They were friends, that had almost kissed. But, there was no excuse that time. Ivy cast the thoughts aside as she got dressed for bed. She slipped her mint, silk nightgown on and got into bed. Her mind was filled with anxious thoughts of Polly. She was curious as to what happened but Ivy had to respect her privacy as well. She just hoped she was okay.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Ivy slept in late the next day. She didn't have to work for Thomas so she was free for the day. Ada had gone out to work on her plan of rescuing Arthur and Polly had gone to pick Michael up so Ivy was all alone in the house. Worry filled the girl, she didn't know how Michael was going to act when he got home. Would he be soft and kind? Or rude and mean? She decided it would probably be the latter.</p><p>The Solomons decided to help out the maid with some basic house-work. Polly called her lazy but she was up all night helping with Karl so Ivy thought she would clean the house while the maid and the baby got some rest. She walked from room to room, tidying up and dusting the place. It was spotless by the time she had finished. Then the door opened. A dark figure stood at the doorway, he didn't move, he didn't speak. He just stood there, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He moved into the light, Michael. But he looked different. Cuts and scratches ran across his face and probably continued onto his chest as well. <b>"</b>You're going to need those cuts cleaning. You don't want them to get infected.<b>"</b> Ivy knew he wouldn't care for sentiment so she got straight down to business. Her voice was quiet though, he still intimidated the girl, even in the vulnerable situation he was in. Ivy could see Polly standing behind him, her hand on her mouth. <b>"</b>You should let her help, Michael. Seriously you do-<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Alright.<b>"</b> He agreed bluntly. Ivy gave Polly a look but asked Michael to follow her upstairs and to her room. <b>"</b>Just sit on my bed; I'll be back in a minute.<b>"</b> Ivy left him in her room as she went to get a bucket of water, a clean cloth and some alcohol. Walking back into the room, her eyes landed on her boss. He sat on the end of the girl's bed, hunched over and staring at his bloody knuckles whilst a cigarette rested in the other hand. The slightly rusty bucket sat on the floor next to her as Ivy started to clean up Michael's wounds. She was resting on her knees, in between his legs. Her hands dipped into the bucket of lukewarm water to soak the cloth. She cleaned his knuckles first. The blood resting there probably wasn't his which meant that he had been fighting in prison. Her heart sank as Ivy looked over him again.</p><p>Seeing him in pain scared her, she didn't know how he would react. Raising her hand up to his face, she carefully wiped away the dried blood. He winced, indicating his wounds were fresh so Ivy took more caution.</p><p>She cleaned more and more of the blood away, leaving his face free from the red stain, only the fresh cuts were left. The water in the bucket had turned into a strange shade of crimson from the blood. His shirt had become damp around his neck from the water droplets that ran off of him.</p><p><b>"</b>I need you to take off your shirt.<b>"</b> She whispered timidly <b>"</b>What? I didn't catch that, princess.<b>"</b> Michael responded, his accent seemingly thicker than usual. He was teasing her because of how quiet she was. Michael knew he made the girl nervous, ever since that day in the office. And even when injured, he continued to flirt with the girl. Ivy's legs stiffened as she stood up. Before speaking, she wiped her hands on her long skirt, <b>"</b>I need you to remove your shirt.<b>"</b> The girl repeated, louder this time. The expression on his face didn't change as his, now clean, hands lifted up to the buttons on his shirt. He gradually undid his shirt then threw it to the other side of the room.</p><p>His hands rested on his knees, a pose that granted him so much power and dominance. Ivy's eyes burned into his body. Muscles lined his light skin. For somebody who had come from a fairly tame life, he had a very toned body. The Solomons took a second to recompose herself, Michael stared at her. Ivy got back on her knees in front of him. He leaned back a little bit so she could have more access to his chest. Her hands entered the bucket once more. Timidly, Ivy reached up to his torso so she could clean him. He groaned under her touch. A wave of worry washed over the girl, she didn't want him to hurt her. <b>"</b>Sorry.<b>"</b> She apologised and put a hand on his knee so she could balance herself. <b>"</b>It's alright, princess,<b>"</b> He soothed Ivy with his words. <b>"</b>Don't worry about hurting me.<b>"</b> After cleaning the wounds on his chest with water, Ivy reached for the bottle of alcohol. <b>"</b>This is gonna hurt like a bitch so brace yourself.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>Nothing's worse than mum on a bad day. Just go slowly, please.<b>"</b> He joked to ease some tension and Ivy giggled in response. She knew all too well what Polly could be like on a bad day. A small smile rested upon his lips but quickly disappeared when he noticed the girl looking at him smiling. Ivy pulled the cork out of the bottle of alcohol and poured some onto a fresh cloth. <b>"</b>Here, you might want a swig of this before I start.<b>"</b> Handing over the bottle, he took a couple of gulps and put it onto the bedside table. The girl placed the cloth onto the large gash that ran across his chest. A cry of pain erupted from his throat and he grabbed onto her wrist, he had a grip so tight that would definitely bruise later on. <b>"</b>Fuck!<b>"</b> He cried out. <b>"</b>I'm sorry, I'm sorry.<b>"</b> Ivy apologised profusely and pulled away, <b>"</b>No,<b>"</b> He shouted, <b>"</b>Keep going.<b>"</b> He pushed her hand onto his chest and she put her other one on his knee. Her face was only millimeters from his.</p><p>She could feel his heavy breath fanning her face. <b>"</b>Done. I'm done.<b>"</b> Ivy exclaimed as she finished cleaning his injuries. Michael's grasp on her wrist loosened a little bit but he still held it against his chest, Ivy had dropped the cloth so it no longer held a barrier between them. Their breathing mingled with each other, sweat covered his body.</p><p>Silence settled on the room. It wasn't awkward though, it was comfortable, soothing almost. <b>"</b>Are you okay?<b>"</b> Ivy broke the silence. Michael groaned, <b>"</b>Yeah,<b>"</b> He pulled away from the girl and let go of her wrist. Both of her hands now rested on his knees, she was still squished in between his legs. His eyes met hers. They held warmth and comfort, yet anger at the same time. They flickered between her lips and her own eyes. Getting closer to Ivy's face, Michael cupped her cheek with his hand. A tingling sensation flew across her body. His lips met hers. He kissed her. She couldn't believe what had happened so her grip on his knees just tightened.</p><p>Their lips danced together, teeth clashing. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Something that had started out as just an innocent kiss was escalating quickly. Ivy moaned into his mouth and he pulled her closer. Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed, her chest pressed into his crotch. That's when she felt it, a hard object pressing into her breasts. Ivy's heart furiously thumped against her chest, she was scared he could feel it. The girl thought nothing more of the item that was flush against her and focused on the kiss. He moaned and pulled away from her. One string of spit connected their mouths together. He laughed and swiped it from her lips.</p><p>Looking down at the hardness between his legs, <b>"</b>Look what you did to me. Look how crazy you drive me,<b>" </b>Both of his hands cradled Ivy's face and he stared into her eyes yet again. <b>"</b>I have something to confess, Ivy. I quite like you,<b>"</b> She knelt there in silence as he continued to confess to her.</p><p><b>"</b>You're bad that's what I like. You've got a darkness inside of you, just like me. You're not afraid to speak up or argue your point. You're not scared of no one. I bet Tommy doesn't even scare ya',<b>"</b> Ivy was stunned, she didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. <b>"</b>You're dangerous,<b>"</b> He whispered, <b>"</b>And so am I,<b>"</b> His eyes came back to meet hers and a smirk grew onto his face <b>"</b>Being in prison changed me. I learned that it's okay to let the darkness take over. I'm not as bad as Tommy, by no means, but I'm sure I could still show you a good time. Even better than he could.<b>"</b> He whispered the last part of his speech in her ear. That's what sent Ivy over the edge. She could feel herself pooling in her knickers. He chuckled as he noticed the effect he had on the girl. He was starting to scare her though. Ivy had seen what Michael was capable of doing. <b>"</b>Come 'ere, doll.<b>"</b> Then he kissed her again, with even more passion that time. His tongue trailed her lips, a moan falling out in the process. Michael pulled away, again.<b> "</b>Now let's do something about this shall we.<b>"</b> He gestured to the hard-on he was nursing in his trousers. <b>"</b>Mickey,<b>"</b> He groaned at his nickname. <b>"</b>I-I've never done this before.<b>"</b></p><p><b>"</b>It's alright. I'll help you.<b>"</b> He comforted Ivy. Her shaking hands undid the button on his trousers, pulling them down. He lifted up so she could fully remove them. The bulge was now in her face. A whimper tumbled from her lips as Ivy took his boxers off. Ivy thought Mickey noticed her staring, <b>"</b>I know, I know. Don't worry, princess.<b>"</b> He reassured her. Hands slipping into her hair, he pushed her closer to his cock. Ivy lifted her own hands and grabbed onto it. She stroked it a couple of times before bringing it to her mouth. As they made contact, a loud, <b>"</b>Fuuck.<b>"</b> came from Michael's mouth. Ivy bobbed her head up and down his shaft, trying to fit all of it in her mouth. Once Michael managed to focus again he told her what to do next. <b>"</b>Put this hand here.<b>"</b> He took one of the girl's hands off of his large cock and guided it to his balls. She rolled them in her hand as she continued to work her mouth around his length.</p><p>Moans and groans fell from his lips like a prayer, her name coming off of them like a chant. <b>"</b>Shit, princess. Are you sure you've never done this before?<b>"</b> This comment encouraged her to go harder, and faster. Ivy's mouth furiously sucked his cock, her hand taking what her mouth couldn't.</p><p>A particularly loud groan elicited from his mouth and he pushed her head into his crotch. It was Ivy's turn to whimper. Michael's hands gripped and tugged at the Solomons' hair, turning her on even more. Her panties were definitely soaked. Ivy closed her eyes as Mickey began to thrust into her mouth. Gags came fast from her, his cock stretching her mouth and her throat, the sound echoing through the small room. <b>"</b>Fuck, I'm close, Ivy.<b>"</b> He warned the girl as he continued to thrust mercilessly into her oesophagus. She was still deep-throating him when he came. Warm, white liquid dripped down her throat. He drew his member out of Ivy's mouth. Spit and cum was attached to it and it hung between his dick and her throat. <b>"</b>You look so pretty like that. Dirty little slut,<b>"</b> He complimented then degraded the girl.</p><p>Hands gripping onto Ivy's waist, Michael pulled her up so she was now standing. <b>"</b>This isn't fair, is it?<b>"</b> He pointed out the fact that the girl was still fully clothed. Veiny hands gradually undid the buttons on her shirt. He then turned her around so he could unzip her skirt. Michael slapped Ivy's ass and spun her back around. <b>"</b>Fuck.<b>"</b> He groaned again as he took in her half naked appearance. A black lace bra covered the girl's breasts, a matching set of panties with stockings and garters rested on her body. It was one of the sets that Ada and Ivy bought for her birthday. He moved his hands again, this time tracing her bra strap and pulling it from her shoulder. He was now standing up, towering over the girl. Mickey kissed Ivy's neck, sucking a purple mark onto it. He moved to the other side and did the same thing, traveling to her clavicle after he finished. Unclipping her bra, he ripped it from the girl. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, <b>"</b>I like these.<b>"</b> He remarked and moved to her panties. They were stood there, completely naked, bodies burning for each other. They could easily be caught at any moment, but that fact only spurred Michael on more.</p><p>He sat down and pulled Ivy onto his lap. Their lips met again for a final kiss as he moved his fingers to cup her pussy. He ran a finger across her slit. <b>"</b>Dirty girl. So wet for your boss.<b>"</b> He purred in the girl's ear. A high-pitched squeal came from her throat. He slid a finger inside. <b>"</b>Mickey.<b>"</b> Ivy whined. He immediately pulled out.<b> "</b>No. You address me as Boss or Sir,<b>"</b> She stayed silent so he wrapped his hand around her throat. <b>"</b>Am I understood?<b>"</b> Michael whispered in Ivy's ear. She nodded her head furiously. <b>"</b>Good girl.<b>" </b>He lined himself up with her pussy and pulled the girlonto his length. A whine of euphoria lept from Ivy and she clenched onto Mickey's shoulders for support. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.</p><p>She bounced, slowly at first so she could get used to the sheer size of Michael. <b>"</b>Fuck, you're so tight,<b>"</b> Michael groaned in Ivy's ear. Moans filled the room yet again, coming from the both of them. <b>"</b>Can I go harder?<b>"</b> Michael asked and Ivy giggled at the fact that he was asking permission after everything they'd already done that night. <b>"</b>Yeah.<b>" </b>was her reply. He brought his hand back to her throat and squeezed once again. <b>"</b>What was that?<b>"</b> Ivy whined at the pressure on her neck. <b>"</b>Yes, Sir.<b>"</b> He groaned at the name. <b>"</b>That's better.<b>"</b> He released his hand and moved them to her hips. He moved the girl faster, his thrusts matching the speed of her bounces. Ivy's head was thrown back by the pleasure Michael was giving to her. With no warning, Michael threw Ivy onto the mattress underneath him so he could be in control. <b>"</b>Mic-Sir!<b>"</b> She cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. His thrusts hit the girl's core, sparks flying between the two of them.</p><p>His head rested in the crook of her neck, the feeling getting to him as well. That position didn't last long though. He sat up and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. Michael's hands kept him steady at either side of her head as he plunged into Ivy's pussy. <b>"</b>You feel so good, princess.<b>" </b>He bellowed. The maid was definitely awake by now and could definitely hear the pair but that only fuelled him more. <b>"</b>Mickey. I think I-I'm close.<b>"</b> Ivy stuttered <b>"</b>Just hold on a little longer for me, Ivy.<b>"</b> Michael's pace doubled. He was now reaching parts of Ivy that she didn't even know she had. She screamed in ecstasy. Michael pushed his hand to her throat and squeezed. He didn't squeeze extremely hard, just the right amount of pressure. Her eyes fluttered shut. Michael leaned in to whisper in Ivy's ear, <b>"</b>Open your eyes, angel; I wanna see you fall apart.<b>"</b> That sent the girl flying forward, clutching onto his body. A wave of euphoric pleasure crashed over Ivy. Her nails dragged over Mickey's back, leaving marks that would probably be there for the next few days. It was Michael's turn next. <b>"</b>Shit!<b>"</b> He shouted in her ear as he reached his own climax. He pulled out and furiously rubbed his cock. Ropes of hot cum shot out of it, his hand slowly bringing him down from his own high. He reached for one of the clean cloths and cleaned the two of them up, ridding Ivy of the evidence of that night's activities.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her. After a couple minutes of blissful silence, he rolled off of the girl and pulled her into his chest. Sweat glazed his body, his beautiful eyes were closed and small huffs were leaving his nose. He looked perfect. Michael pulled a blanket over them, just in case anyone did walk in. He pulled her into his body and cradled the girl in his arms. Everything hurt but Ivy didn't care. That sex was incredible and she had just lost her virginity, to her boss. Tommo would kill her if he found out, and so would Polly, but Ivy didn't care, she craved Michael.</p><p><b>"</b>That was pretty good for your first time, princess.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~ </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>